Transported
by SkyePanda98
Summary: Two New York girls were curious and walked right into a portal, into the Naruto world! They both share sisterly love for eachother and would protect eachother with their lives. How would the the two deal with being captured and taking to the Akatsuki base?
1. Prologue: Being Transported

**Hello you guys! Okay so this is not like my other stories. This is one where I and one of my BESTEST FRIENDS(i know your reading this and thinking just wow...)IN THE WHOLE WIDE BLUE AND GREEN WALD, get sucked into the Naruto universe. They've known eachother since they were little tykes, and were used to getting yelled at by haters. They got eachother's back, all the way to the end. Here's a little thing about us. Maria-chii can go first!**

**Name: **Maria Isabelle Deloe

**Birthday:** March 3rd

**Age: **14

**Height: **5''3

**Personallity: **Smatarded, Can be a perverted, Violent, Shy, Dumb, Nice, Dark, Somewhat of a Tomboy, Sarcastic

**Religion: **Christian

**Skin: **Peachy skin

**Hair:** Dark brown hair up to her shoulders, bangs

**Eyes: **Dark brown

**Likes: **Horror Movies, Comedies, Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Mystery, Music, To sing, Her cat, Animals, Food(Chocolate, M&M's, Skittles), Reading, Drawing, Cute stuff, Sometimes being girly, putting on highlights,Violent things, Funny stuff, Being smatarded, Other stuff

**Dislike: **Neighbor lady, Gurls or boys who can talk the talk but not walk the walk, The world

**Nationality:** Half Mexican, Half Philipeans

**Favorite things to say: **

- "No shit sherlock."

- "I'm fucking awesome."

- "You mad bro?"

- "Problem?"

- "I'm cool like that."

- "I don't give a fuck!"

- "Fuck you..."

- "Balls."

- "Did I ask you?"

-etc.

**Fashion: **Punk rock

**Favorite color: **Purple

_Next up... Me!_

**Name: **Skye Aida Michaels

**Birthday:** July 23rd

**Age: **13

**Height:** 5''5

**Personality: **Smatarded, Can be perverted, VERY Violent, Compassionate and caring for friends, Over-Protective, Sarcastic, Can be mean if she really wanted to, Tomboy, Dark, Artistic, Imaginative, Lazy

**Religion: **Christian

**Skin: **Light-skinned, Caramel colored

**Hair: **Dark brown, done in a one braid going back reaching her shoulders and a side bang covering her right eye

**Eyes:** Sepia

**Likes: **Horror Movies, Comedies, Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Mystery, Music, To sing, To dance(when nobody beside her friend is looking), Draw, Act,Write stories and poems, Bake, Being sarcastic, Learn things like other languages, Laughing, Being smatarded, Reading, Crocheting, Video games, Her ipod, Her family and close friends, Food(Twizzler's, Swedish fish, Skittles), Her little brother, Violence, Weapons, Sleep, Other things...

**Dislike:** Gurls or boys who can talk the talk but not walk the walk, The world, Racism, People waking her from her sleep, The sun, Rude people

**Nationality: **Black, Some Jamaican and Cherokee Indian in her, all American...

**Favorite things to say:**

- "I'm so fat..."

- "I'm such a fucking retard..."

- "I'm so fucking awesome..."

- "I kill you!"

- "You mad bro?"

- "Um... Let's pretend that this never happened..."

- "Art is a freakin' EXPLOSION!"

- "I'll blast you to mars..."

- "Look at all the fucks I give..."

- "Balls."

- "You freakin' Twizzler!"

- "Aheheheh... Pervy thoughts..."

- "My toe hurts."

- "You see this right here? Yeah this... Oh yeah this is a gun, I'm bout' to blast your fucking skull..."

- "Smatarded..."

- "I didn't do it..."

- "This be that bullshit..."

- "OH MAI GOD (GOSH)!"

- "Lord... Heavenly father... Please forgive me for then sin I'm about to cause..."

- "Oh shit..."

- "Start your Party right~!"

-etc.

**Fashion:** Casual, Punk rock

**Favorite color: **Purple

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was a normal summer day for the two friends. They were walking around talking about the most random things. They were talking and laughing. Then, one of them said something. "Yo, Maria-chii... Remember about that 'thing' I told you about?" Maria thought about it.

"What are you talking about Skye-chan?" She asked.

"That 'thing'." Skye said again.

"You mean that awesome 'thing'?" Maria asked.

"Yup. _That thing, that thing, that thing~_..." She sanged. Maria laughed.

"Alright, so what about it?" She asked. Skye nodded at her.

"Yeah. So my uncle gave me some more 'stuff'. Yo, it's like a house in there!" She said. Maria took Skye's wrist.

"Let's discuss this somewhere else." And she dashed all the way to her house, locking the doors behined them. "My sister is at her friends house and my mom is with my little sister so she can get a physical." Maria explained. Skye nodded. She did these little hand movements, then suddenly, you see a void. "That's still so fucking awesome." She said while looking in it. Skye grinned.

"I know right? And when Uncle Jay-Jay taught me this, he told me to store all of my belongings in there." Maria raised an eyebrow.

"'Belongings' as is in 'weapons' right?" She asked. Skye sucked her teeth.

"Man, I got other stuff in there too. Like furniture and junk. But still, don't you think it's weird? I mean, aren't powers like this supposed to be fake?" Skye asked while closing the void. Maria shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knew?" She said. Then the two exited the house, walking to a park. They walked right over to the swings, then started swinging. Then Maria noticed something. "Um Skye-chan..." Skye looked at her. Maria pointed to a certain thing and Skye looked at it. She had the 'W.T.F.' face.

"Da' fuck is that?" Skye asked. Maria shrugged her shoulders. Then the two looked at eachother.

"What are the two thinking?" Maria asked her. Skye had a serious face on.

"Well, 'Smart Skye' is saying that we should ignore it and run far away from it while 'Retarded Skye' is saying to walk right into it." Maria nodded.

"Mkay' and who are we gonna listen too?" She asked while rubbing her chin. Then the two grinned at eachother.

"'Retarded Skye' of course!" They both cheered. Then they hopped off the swings and walked right over to it. Maria took Skye's hands.

"Ready?" Maria asked. Skye grinned.

"Of course I'm ready!" Then they jumped right in, with the thing-thing closing up after they did so.

* * *

They woke up, it was bright and sunny. The two were hugging onto eachother. They sat up looking at their surroundings. There were lot's of trees and birds. They saw a lake, and the floor wasn't asphalt, it was just regular earthy dirt. The two looked at eachother. "Maria-chii... Where the hell are we?" Skye asked. Maria shook her head.

"I don't know. Let's walk around for a bit and learn the surroundings." Skye nodded.

"Alright, but so far I see trees." Skye said while looking around. "Lots of them." Maria chuckled about.

"Yeah your right. So come on!" She said while pulling Skye up, and the two began to walk around. They were studying the things around them.

"Well, so far there's a lake right there. We must have been transported to some country or something..." Skye said aloud. Maria nodded in agreement.

"Yeah your right. I mean we can hear the animals and junk, and this river bed." Maria said while sitting down near the lake. Skye sat down next to her. Skye turned to her.

"Do you think we can go back home?" Skye asked. Maria thought about it.

"I don't know... I mean that portal thing closed up..." Skye sighed. Then, she heard footsteps.

"I still think your going too easy on them..." A shark man said. A man with onyx hair and red eyes turned to him.

"Kisame, all you ever think about is chopping someone up..." He said while glaring at him. Kisame laughed nervously. Maria elbowed Skye.

"Look Skye-chan, cosplayers..." Skye nodded at her. Skye turned to her.

"You think we should ask them for directions?" Skye asked. Maria nodded. They both stood up and walked over to the two men. The men looked at eachother. "Excuse me sirs, nice costume by the way. Um, do you happen to know where we are because we're lost." Skye said. They only stared at her. Skye frowned.

"You are near the Amegakure." Kisame answered. Skye's eyes widened. Then she started to laugh, which was weird to the two.

"I'm sorry, where did you say the was near?" She asked. The blue man raised an eyebrow.

"Amegakure." Maria tapped Skye's shoulder.

"Their joking right? There freakin' joking right?" Maria asked. Then both of their eyes widened. Skye turned to the two.

"Thank you sirs, we will be leaving now." She grabbed Maria's wrist then dashed right back to the forest. The two men looked at eachother.

"They both had some strange attire on... Right Itachi?" Kisame asked. Itachi nodded.

"Hn." He said. Then, they continued walking to their destination. Skye and Maria were literally out of breath. Then after their final breath...

"OH MY GAWD!" Skye screeched.

"IS THIS FUCKING REAL?" Maria screeched.

"HELL YEAH IT'S FUCKING REAL!" Skye screeched. They were too shock for words. They looked at eachother. "DUDE!"

"DUDE!" Maria screeched. Skye brushed her bang back.

"Aw man... How are we gonna get home? This be that bullshit man..." Then Maria had an idea.

"Skye, get your weapons! We need weapons!" Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Do you even know how to use them?" She asked. Maria pouted.

"Yeah! Well... You could teach me!" She cheered. Skye laughed as she went into her void and took out some weapons. Skye put on two straps x-like that had grenades all on them and she took out two guns. She gave one to Maria. Maria looked at it. "A gun?" She questioned aloud. Skye smiled.

"Let's teach you some things, aiight?" She said with a grin. Maria smiled.

"Aiight!" She cheered. They walked out of the forest. There was like dirt and rock all over the place. Skye sat on a rock. She looked at Maria.

"Alright, I want you to shoot that tree right there." She said. Maria looked at her. Skye gave her a stern look. "Well, go on!" Maria gulped as she shot the tree. Skye nodded. "Good, good! Now do it again." She shot at the tree again then grinned.

"This is fun!" Maria cheered. Skye laughed. She took off one of her grenades.

"Alright, you know what's more fun?" Maria tilted her head to the side.

"What?" She asked. Skye grinned.

"Blowing things up." Maria's eyes widened as Skye activated a grenaded and threw it in the air, creating a huge explosion. Maria looked at Skye horrified.

"Da' hell kind of grenade is that Skye-chan?" She asked in shock. Skye gave her a stupid grin.

"One of the best. And I have another type of grenaded. Cover your ears." Maria covered her ears. Skye activated the grenade and threw it far away while covering her ears. The thing exploded, causing a huge noise. Maria's eyes widened again as she and Skye uncovered their ears. Skye turned to her. "That one right there was a sound grenade. They are used to hurt peoples ears, and distract them from battle." Maria nodded showing that she understood. But then, they felt as if they were being spied on. Skye took her revolver out and was aiming it at nothing in particular. She was looking around while moving her arms around.

"It seems as if they sense us, Zetsu..." Skye became confused.

"Sasori?" She said out loud. Suddenly, a redhead appeared in front of her.

"How did you know my name?" He demanded. Skye's eyes widened.

"Oh shit..." She mumbled under her breath. She turned to Maria. "Maria-chii, walk away..." She said to her. Maria shook her head. Skye sighed, but then became pissed when Maria was grabbed by some plant looking guy. "Hey! Let her the fuck go before I bust a cap in your ass!" She said while aiming the gun at Zetsu. Sasori stared at the item in her hand curiously.

"What is that?" He asked. Skye was still aiming the gun at Zetsu, but moved her eyes to Sasori.

"It's a gun..." She answered, while moving her eyes back to Zetsu. She was bloodthirsty. If anything happen to her best friend, she might go insane. Then, she felt as if something was controlling her body. Her eyes became wide as she looked at Sasori. Her gun fell.

"You two will be coming with me..." He said while picking up her gun and studying it. Suddenly, they just dissappeared, while knocking the girls unconcious.

* * *

The two girls woke up surround by people with black coats with red clouds on them. Skye became angry. "Where the fuck are we? Where the hell is my gun? As a matter of fact..." She took off one of her grenades. "Lemme blow this bitch up!" She was about to activate it until Maria stopped her. Maria gave her a horrified look.

"No Skye-chan!" She said. Skye gave her a look.

"And why the fuck not? I wanna make this place go 'BANG'!" Everyone's eye's widened to this. Maria gave Skye an amuse look.

"You retard. If you blow this place up, we're gonna be apart of it and die..." Maria stated. Skye's eyes widened. She put her grenade back.

"Dammit." She muttered while crossing her arms. That's when a dude with orange spikey hair and piercings on his face stepped foward.

"Do you two know why you are here?" He asked. The two girls looked at eachother. Then they looked at him.

"No..." They both said. He sighed. He leaned near Skye's face.

"Well, it seems as if you know of us. You blurted out one of my teammates name loud and clear." Skye looked at him and sighed.

"Well, what if I knew somebody with the same name and I thought that it was that person?" Skye asked. He stood up straight and thought about it for a bit. Then he shook his head.

"I don't think that's possible. I can clearly see in your eyes that your lying." Skye sighed then turned to Maria. Maria turned to Skye. The two stared at eachother for a while. Then Maria sighed and Skye sucked her teeth.

"Dammit..." Skye muttered under her breath. She looked at the man. "I do know of you. In fact, I know almost everything about you. I know of how you die, your past, a whole bunch of that." Everyone besides Maria and Skye gasped.

"So, you like a psychic?" Itachi asked. Skye shook her head. Then he glared at her. "So how do you know all of this?" He asked. Skye sighed again.

"You see, when we saw you two, we had just came from a portal. We are not of this world, nor dimension." Skye said. Peins eyes widened. Then he crossed his arms.

"So your another one of them..." He said. Skye raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?" He sighed.

"There was a boy like you two, who claimed how he was celebrating 'new years' in 2002, and he just landed here. He was later killed by the shinobi in Suna." He said. Skye and Maria's eyes became wide.

"2002? But we're in 2012..." Skye said to Maria. Maria nodded.

"That's pretty weird." She said. Skye nodded in agreement. A certain silver-headed man became pissed.

"Enough of the fucking chit-chat! Can I sacrifice them?" He yelled. Skye glared at him. She sucked her teeth.

"Man, shut your dumbass up!" She said. Maria held back a laugh while the silver-headed dude was literally trying to attack her. Pein stopped him.

"They shall live. They have valuable information, of the other shinobi's. We can train them, and make them one of us..." He said. Hidan just glared at Skye. Skye giggled at Hidan.

"You piece of shit..." She said and Maria and her started to snicker. Sasori came in and went to Skye. Maria was controlling her fan-girl ways and was calm.

"Can you please tell me how you use this 'gun'?" He asked. An evil smirk grew on her face. Then she smiled at Sasori.

"Hand me that please?" He gave her the gun. She turned to Hidan. "You are immortal... Right?" She asked. He glared at her.

"Of course bitch!" He said. Skye aimed the revolver right to his leg, and shot him. Everyone's eyes widened as he started to hold himself in pain. Skye started to snicker while Maria shook her head. "You bitch!" He yelled. Skye shot him in his other leg. He fell to the floor. She walked over to him and aimed the gun to his manhood.

"Call me a 'bitch' again and I'll shoot you in your john..." He kept his mouth shut. Everyone stared at the girl. She grinned at them. "This right here is a type of gun. It's also a kind of revolver. Like you hold onto it it more bullet's repeatedly come out. You understand right?" She asked. Sasori nodded. She smiled. "That's good." Konan walked over to Maria and Skye.

"That is an interesting outfit you two got on..." She asked while studying them. Skye had on a black v-neck shirt with baggy dark navy blue jeans. She also had on a purple belt with black and purple jordans on. Maria on the other hand had on a lavender t-shirt with black jeans and purple and black sneakers. Maria smiled.

"Thank you." She said. Sasori on the other hand was staring at the straps on Skye.

"What is that?" He asked. Skye took of a grenade and grinned.

"This right here is one of my favorites... It's a grenade." She said. He tilted his head to the side.

"What does it do?" He asked. Everyone looked at her. She smirked

"It's a bomb." Everyone's eyes widened. Skye frowned. "I would demonstrate... But that would wind up killing everyone..." She said. She sighed while putting it back. Pein turned to the two girls.

"You two are to stay here." He said. Skye and Maria looked at eachother. Then they turned to him.

"Fine." They both said.

* * *

They girls both sat on the couch with crossed arms. Everyone was staring at them, and they were getting annoyed from it. Finally, Deidara spoke. "What'w with the weird close, hm?" He asked. Maria glared as Skye turned to him.

"What's with you looking like a damn tranny, hm?" Skye said with a smirk. He glared at her and got one of his bombs ready. Hidan and Kisame were laughing their asses off. Sasori stopped Deidara.

"No gaki, don't do it." He said. Deidara pouted. Skye took out her ipod. She gave Maria a headphone. Maria smiled at her as she put it in her ear. They started to hear music. The other heard the sound too and became curious.

"What the hell is that?" Hidan asked. Maria answered.

"Music." She said. Skye was bobbing her head to the music. Everyone suddenly surrounded them with questions about the device, and they had to answer.

How will the two girls survive it in the Naruto World?

* * *

done

short

hope you liked

anyways so you know,

'Smatarded' is a word we made up

Smart + Retarded = Smatarded

yeah

r&r

~SkyePanda98


	2. Meeting The Shinobi

**Maria: Smatarded, Smatarded~**

**Skye: Smatarded...**

**Both: We are Smatarded~**

**Hidan: Shut the hell up!**

**Maria: Don't tell us what to do you fag :P!**

**Skye: Aheheheheh... Fag :)**

**Hidan: I'll fucking sacrifice you!**

**Skye: *sucks teeth* Man, shut up!**

**Maria: Skye-chii, let's get on with the story :D**

**Skye: Yesh!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

The next day, the two girls were bored. They would have conversations, making fun of the characters and laughing. But now they were surrounded, with everyone doing their own thing. Skye and Maria looked at eachother. Then, they both held mischievious grins on their faces. Only Itachi and Kakuzu seemed to notice their smiles, and they shook their heads. Skye, who was sitting next to Deidara, started to pet his hair. Deidara stop molding his clay and slowly looked at her. "What are you doing, un?" He asked calmly. Skye only smiled at him and Maria was holding back a laugh.

"Nothing~!" Skye sanged.

"Pfft..." Maria almost laughed. Deidara only continued to stare at her. Skye continued to pet his hair.

"So pretty..." Skye said with a sigh. Maria bursted into laughter while Deidara slapped her hand away and stomped to his room angrily and slammed his door. Skye had an innocent look and looked at everyone. "What?" Maria was literally crying of laughter. Kisame was laughing as well, along with Hidan. After Maria calmed down, the two girls looked at eachother again. Skye gave Maria a look and Maria returned one. Then, with another mischievious grin, Maria turned to Kisame, who was also sitting next to her. She stared at him for a while. Then, she poked his gill. He turned to her slowly.

"What was that?" He asked. Maria did it again. He only stared at her.

"You a fish..." Skye snickered as Kisame growled.

"Shark, I am a shark." He said. Maria poked his gill again.

"So tell me who was the fish. Your mom or your dad? If it were your dad, then was he like them rednecks that do it with animals?" She asked innocently. Hidan was howling of laughter while falling on the floor. Black Zetsu was snickering. Itachi had a smile on his face while Kakuzu was laughing. Kisame did the same thing that Deidara did. Marched right into his room and slammed the door. "Have fun swimming with the fishies!" She called out to him. Skye was dying of laughter.

"Aheheheh... Fish..." Skye said. Then the two girls started dying with laughter. That's when Pein walked into the room. The two girls calmed down.

"Alright. I came in here to get some questions from you two." He said while sitting across from them.

"Askin' all dem questions..." Skye said while crossing her arms. Maria bursted into laughter. Skye started to snicker. "Okay I'mma stop." Pein nodded

"Alright, first things first. How old are you two?" He asked. Skye slouched on the couch lazily. She looked at Maria.

"Maria-chii, you go first..." Maria sucked her teeth.

"I'm fourteen." Maria said. Pein nodded, then turned to Skye. Skye sighed.

"I'm thirteen." She said, earning shocked stares.

"Wait, she's older than you?" Black asked. Skye nodded while Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah by months."Skye answered. Pein nodded again.

"Alright, birthdays?" He asked. Maria turned to Skye. Skye looked at her.

"Your going again." She said. Maria sighed as she slapped Skye on the leg.

"Lazy Leo..." She growled. Skye snickered. Maria turned to Pein. "March third." Pein nodded and turned to Skye. Skye sat up.

"July twenty-third." She answered. Itachi looked at her. Pein nodded.

"Alright. Any skills?" Maria looked at Skye. Skye sighed, knowing that she had to answer.

"I'm teaching her my skills..." Skye answered with another sigh. Pein raised an eyebrow.

"Which are...?" He asked. Skye crossed her arms.

"Fighting, weaponry, she already knows how to cook and as do I. Blowing and shooting things up..." Skye finished and Maria started to snicker.

"Sounded so wrong..." Skye held back a laugh and turned to her.

"Dude!" Skye screeched. Maria started to laugh. Skyes snickered a bit then turned aback to Pein. "As I as saying, other- pfft!" Skye started to laugh and Maria laughed right along with her. "You idiot! You see what you did?" Skye said while laughing. Maria only laughed louder. Skye calmed down and turned back to Pein. "Alright. I already got the fighting and other things down. Well, that's just about it..." Skye said. Maria shot a look at her.

"Skye-chan! You have more skills than that!" She shot at her. Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't think that they're important. " Maria tunred right to Pein.

"This girl is good at art! She loves to sing and dance, and she knows how to design clothes! She even helps me out with those things. I'm good at those things too because of her!" Maria stated proudly. Everyone stared at the two. Maria smiled at Skye and Skye smiled right back at her.

"So your an artist?" Pein asked. Skye sighed.

"Not really. I'm learning and junk..." Skye said with a shrug of her shoulders. Maria pouted.

"Skye-chan..." She growled. "You drew that picture of your little brother with charcoal. You really think that it wasn't that good?" Maria asked. Skye turned to her.

"No, I'm just saying that I'm not all that..." Skye said. Maria stared at her.

"What about that t-shirt you made with an evil bomb on it that said 'EXPLODE PAINFULLY'?" Maria asked. Skye thought about it and grinned.

"I actually really liked that shirt." Skye said with a soft smile. Maria stared at her.

"Sadist..." She mumbled and everyone's besides Skye's eyes widened.

"Shut it Marie..." Skye said. Maria sighed. Pein cleared his throat.

"Okay, that's all the questions I have for now. Go back to what you were doing.." Then he left. Deidara and Kisame exited their rooms and went to the kitchen. Sasori turned to Skye.

"So... Your an artist..." He said. Deidara turned to Skye as well. Skye sighed then turned to Maria.

"You see what the hell you did?" She asked her. Maria snickered. She turned to Sasori. "If she says so then yes, I am..." Sasori gave her a serious look.

"Tell me, what do you believe art is?" He asked. Deidara listened as well. Maria gasped. She shook her head.

"Don't get her started!" She said while shaking her head. Skye elbowed her.

"Chill man! I'm only gonna give a simple explaination..." Skye said to her. Maria gave her that 'Mhm, fudging liar' face. Skye turned back to Sasori. "I think art is one of those things that can create an everlasting feeling. Like it makes you feel things that other people can not. People say that art is just a hobby, and I think that it's actually life. Like a poem, you really feel the emotion in it. A sculpture, you can see the structure of it, and become amazed. And even things that can be beautiful to watch. Like fireworks! Makes art seem as if it's majic or a bang!" Skye explained with a soft smile. Everyone stared at her wide-eyed while Maria shot her an annoyed look.

"'Simple explaination', huh?" Maria asked with a smirk. Skye gave her a bored one.

"Shut up man..." Maria snickered. Sasori nodded his head.

"I guess that's an acceptable answer..." He said. Maria held back a fan-girl squeel because of how cool Sasori looked. Deidara crossed his arms.

"Art is still an explosion, un..." He said. Skye turned to him.

"You know, that is one of my favorite sayings..." She said to him and his eyes widened. Maria laughed.

"Except the fact that you be odee hype and yell it out..." She said while laughing. Skye laughed as well.

"Yup." She said while standing on the couch. "ART IS A FREAKIN' EXPLOSION!" She screeched and he blushed. Maria laughed as Skye jumped of the couch and gave her a high-five.

"Sweet. I didn't even have to dare you to do it." Maria said with a grin. Skye grinned back.

"I'm so fucking awesome..." Skye said with a laugh. Maria laughed with her.

* * *

About two hours past and the girls were still bored. Then, Skye got an idea. "Maria-chii! I know something we can do for fun!" Maria looked at her.

"What?" Skye went into her void and took a whole bunch of stuff out. Maria's eyes widened while Skye shot her a grin.

"A paintball war..." Skye said. Maria grinned. "Alright, now first, let's change." About a few minutes later the two girls were dress. They had about the same outfit's on, with different colored shirts. The outfit they had on was a tank-top, with army green baggy pants, and baige timberlands. Skye had on a black tank-top while Maria's was blackish-grey. Maria had her hair in the pony-tail while Skye's stayed the same. Done in a one braid going back reaching her shoulders and a side bang covering her right eye. Skye gave Maria half of the gear then went somewhere. The war has officially started.

* * *

Skye ran into the meeting room with everyone staring at her with shock and annoyance. Pein gave her a stern look. "Skye-san, what are you-"

"Shh!" Skye said while putting her finger to her mouth. Pein glared at her.

"Did you just shush m-"

"Shh!" She said this time annoyed. They only stared at her. They noticed her new attire. She had a gun in her hand. Skye took a peek through the door. She saw Maria walking around cautiously. A psychotic grin grew on her face.

_CHA-CHINK!_

Maria heard a gun being activated it and turned around. "Come out Skye! I know your around here!" She said while activating her gun. Everyone watched as Skye took of a grenade from her straps and activated it. Skye threw it near Maria and Maria's eyes widened. Skye grinned.

"PAINT BOMB!" Skye screeched. Maria ducked and covered, staying far from the paint. She wasn't hit. "Dammit..." Skye cursed under her breath. She ran out the meeting room while Maria wasn't looking and hid under the kitchen counter. Everyone looked at eachother and decided to see what were the two girls doing. Their eyes widened to the paint that was nearly covering half of the room. Maria stood up and shot Kakuzu on his cloak. Her eyes widened.

"Oh sorry! I thought you were Skye-chan..." She said. They only stared at the girl and the mess. It wasn't so bad. At least the place looked colorful. Maria ran into the kitchen, because she thought she heard something. Skye had her gun right in her hand, following Maria as she slowly steps into the kitchen. Then, Tobi popped out of nowhere by Skye's side.

"Ooh! Is Skye-tan playing hide-and-seek?" He asked stupidly. Maria heard the voice and turned and aimed the gun at her. Skye was pissed.

"Tobi you dumb fuck!" She screeched as she got up and used him as a shield, blocking her from all the shots. Tobi was completely covered in paint and Skye dipped and ran. Everyone was actually amused to what they were doing. They may have been making a mess, but this actually looked fun. Skye turned around and started shooting at Maria while running backwards. Maria was shooting right back at her. Skye hid again, and Maria looked for her. She walked by Tobi who was lying on the floor drenched in paint. She kneeled down to him.

"May you rest in piece..." She said. She stood back up and ran for Skye. Skye was in the gardens. She was hiding behined the tree and she sensed Maria's pressence. Maria was scanning around the area cautiously. Skye reloaded her paintball gun and activated it and Maria did the same. She dipped and rolled to another tree and hid behined. Maria was still scanning the area. Everyone went to the gardens to watch them. They saw the game they were playing and was really interested in it. They watched as Skye dipped and rolled to another tree. She aimed her gun at Maria. Maria froze, then turned directly to her and aimed the gun at her. Skye's eyes widened. Then she smiled.

"So, you sensed my pressence." Skye said while stepping behined the tree standing a few feet away from her but still aiming the gun. Maria returned the smile.

"I've learned from a wonderful teacher." She said while still aiming the gun at Skye. They stayed at that position for a while, but then, Skye caught Maria off guard when she suddenly was right in front of her. Maria shot the gun but Skye dipped and shot at her. Maria dodged that one too. Skye had that grin on her face again. "Skye-chan! You look scary!" Maria mused. Skye laughed.

"Of course I mean... We're at war right?" Skye aimed the gun at her. "It's exciting!" She said. Maria laughed.

"War-hungry behined..." She said. Skye and Maria just aimed the gun at eachother and shooted. Both had paint on their chest. "So no one won huh?" Maria asked with a beautiful smile. Skye returned one.

"I guess not!" They both sat on the grass and watched the clouds. Skye was really staring at one. "I wanna be a cloud..." She said suddenly. Maria rested her head on her shoulder.

"Why?" She asked. Skye sighed.

"I don't know... Maybe because it's close to space or heaven..." Skye answered softly. Maria smiled.

"Cool... Maybe I'll be a cloud too..." She said. Skye snickered a bit.

"Maybe..." Skye said with a smile.

* * *

About three hours later, the mess was cleaned up. Everyone was bathed and tired. It was like seven o' clock in the evening, and the girls were bored. They got up and left the base without anyone even noticing. They were wandering around the forest and Maria tripped over something. Skye caught her before she fell. Maria was pissed. "Da' hell was that?" Maria screeched. Skye looked down to see a big, no, a giant dog laying down on the floor. I mean you can actually ride it. But she recognized that dog. Skye whispered the name of the dog in Maria's ear and she gasped. Skye gave her a stern look.

"Let's not make the same mistake and say peoples names. I am not going through the shit we went through with 'The Idiots'." Skye said to her. Maria nodded in agreement. All of the sudden, the dog woke up then barked.

'Who's there?' Skye heard and her eyes widened. She looked around, but saw no one. The dog barked again. 'Who are these two?' She heard again and this time she looked at the dog. Maria noticed her friend's freaked out expression and looked at her.

"Skye-chan, what's-" Skye stopped her from saying anything else and kneeled down to the dog's level. Skye stared directly into his eyes and he stared right back at hers.

"Say something." Skye said to the dog. The dog gave her a confused expression. The dog barked.

'Hello?' Skye's eyes went as she jumped up.

"OH MAI GAWD!" She screeched. Maria jumped back.

"WHAT? WHAT?" Maria screeched as well. Skye turned to her.

"I CAN UNDERSTAND WHAT HE'S SAYING!" Skye screeched at her. Maria's eyes went wide.

"OH SHIT! YOUR LYING!" She screeched at her. Skye shook her head.

"NAW MAN! I AIN'T LYIN'!" She screeched at her.

"DUDE!"

"DUDE!" The dog was just staring at the two girls in both confusion, and amusement. Then, Skye started hearing other things. She looked at the crows.

'Yo, I'm gonna take a dump on that farmers house today...' The crow cawed. Skye looked at the tiger who looked as if it was hunting down something.

'I'm gonna get you ya little bastard...' The tiger purred. Skye looked at the snake and the snake looked at her.

'The hell you lookin' at?' The snake hissed. Skye jumped back. She turned to Maria.

"OH SHIT, I CAN TALK TO ANIMALS!" She screeched.

"DUDE!" Maria screeched back.

"DUDE!" Skye screeched back. Skye calmed down. "This is awesome man..." Skye said. Maria pouted.

"I wanna talk to animals too..." She whined. Skye frozed, then turned to her.

"Let me try something..." Skye said while walking up to her and putting her hand on Maria's head. Maria felt funny all of the sudden. Maria started hearing things. She turned to the ducks.

'I got me a girl... She so sweet...' The duck quacked. She turned to the squirrels.

'Get your fucking paws off my nuts bitch!' The squirrel squeeked at the other squirrel. She turned to a rabbit.

'Man if those stupid rats eat my damn carrots again I'mma fucking drown them...' It squeek. Maria turned to Skye and glomped her.

"OH MY GAWD THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She yelled in pure delight. Skye smiled. Maria got of off her.

"Yeah now you can talk to animals too... Yo, did you hear the squirrels?" Skye asked while snickering. The two girls bursted into laughter.

"That was crazy... But who would've imagine though... This is what animals be thinking and saying?" Maria asked amused. The two girls started to laugh again. They sat down next to the dog after they calmed down.

"So... What is your name?" Skye asked the dog.

'Akamaru.' The dog barked. Skye smiled and petted the dog. The dog may think they looked suspicious but he had to admit, this girl knew how to pet a pup.

"My name is Skye, and this one over here is my friend Maria... We're sort of lost... Are you lost too?" Skye asked. Akamaru shook his head.

'I'm not lost... You can come with me to my village though! And you can meet my owner!' He yipped. Maria and Skye smiled at the dog.

"Sure... Is it far? We've been wandering around for a while now..." Maria said. Akamaru started to wag his tail.

'Nope! Hop on my back, I'll take you there!' He yipped again. The two girls got on his back and Akamaru ran through the forest like a bolt of lightning. The two girls were laughing happily while holding on. The wind just became stronger with the speed Akamaru was runnin in. Never in their life, those girls would've thought they were to ever get a ride on Akamaru...

* * *

Akamaru jumped over the gate that was blocking people from entering Konoha. The guards just ignore the dog while people inside of the gigantic wall was staring at the two passengers on his back. Akamaru saw his owner and group of friends. He hopped right over to them. The teens just stared at the two girls that hopped off of Akamaru. Skye bend down and started to ruffle Akamaru's hair and to Kiba's surprise, he was enjoying it. "Thank you Akamaru-kun! That was so sweet of you! I promise to pay you back with some doggie treats. Deal?" Everyone watched as the dog yipped.

'Deal!' He yipped at her. Skye flashed him a beautiful smile.

"Cool!" Maria said while petting him. Skye turned to the teen shinobi.

"Are any of you the owner?" Skye asked. Akamaru barked.

'Kiba-niisan is!' He yipped. Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Who's 'Kiba'?" Skye asked. She got to make sure she is not suspicoious. Kiba's eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. Skye turned to him.

"Akamaru-kun told me..." She stated. Everyone's eyes widened.

"You can understand him?" He asked. Skye laughed.

"Yeah. I just found out a while ago. You see, my friend tripped over him in the woods, and I was actually able to understand what he was saying. I can also understand other animals too, and I gave my friend over here the power to undertsand them as well." Skye answered. Everyone was shocked.

"That's amazing!" A pink-haired girl said. Skye only gave her a smile. She didn't really like the girl, but she had to keep a straight face.

"Thank you..." She said. Akamaru pounced on her and she fell back. "AKAMARU! DAMMIT SON, GET YOUR BIG ASS OFF!" She yelled.

'I want my treats!' He barked at her. Maria was laughing her ass off.

"AIIGHT, AIIGHT! I'LL GIVE THEM TO YOU!" She yelled. He hopped off. Skye dusted herself off while opening her void. Everyones eyes widened to how she went in it, then came out with a bag that said 'Beggin Strips' on them. Akamaru began to wag his tail. She opened the bag, took out a strip and waved it at him. "You want it? You want it boy?" He barked at her.

'Yes, yes I want it!' He yipped at her. She continued to wave it at him.

"You really want it?" She asked again. He growled.

'Yes I want it now give me my damn treat woman!' He barked. Skye threw it at him and he caught then ate it. She handed the bag to Maria and Maria gave him more treats while she crossed her arms.

"I'm not a woman..." She mumbled. The shinobi was staring at the two girls attire. Skye had on a purple t-shirt with black baggy jeans and purple and black sneakers. She had on a purple belt that had two sword strapped on it along with two guns. Maria had on a black v-neck t-shirt with blue-jeans and black converses. Skye gave her a purple belt that held two guns. The dude with a green jumpsuit was studying them.

"Such weird outfits you two are wearing..." He said and was elbowed by his female teammate. The two girls however was pissed. Skye turned to him.

"And may I ask what the fuck do you got on?" Skye asked him. Everyone eyes widened as the kid turned his head away ignoring the cold stare the two girls was giving him. The female turned to the two.

"Please forgive my teammates words. He meant no harm. I'm Ten-Ten by the way..." She said to the two. Skye and Maria nodded.

"Maria." Maria said boredly.

"Skye..." Skye said with her arms crossed.

* * *

Everyone introduce themselves withen ten to twenty minutes, which was lucky for the two. They knew all the names of the people in the village and now they can just say them without any suspicions. Everyone started to get along with the two girls. Naruto turned to the girls.

"So tell us about yourself." He said. The two girls looked at eachother. Maria glared at Skye and Skye snickered while turning to Naruto. Naruto became worried. "What was that about?" He asked. Skye laughed.

"Oh nothing. We were just seeing who would go first..." Skye said with a stupid grin on her face. Maria elbowed her.

"Oh okay... So tell us!" Naruto cheered. Skye sighed while crossing her arms.

"Well... She says I am so I'mma say it. I'm an artist...I love to read... I love to sing, draw, act... I like violence... Uh... I love animals... I love hitting things... I like to bake... I love candy... I like to write poems... I'm fat... And that's it..." Skye said. Everyone stared at the girl. Maria laughed.

"Don't forget your lazy..." She mumbled with snickers, though everyone heard her. Skye stood up.

"Ay! I'm not lazy! I'm just completely motivated of doing nothing..." Skye said and her and Shikamaru high-fived eachother. Everyone laughed. SKye sat back down. "Your turn dude..." Skye said while crossing her arms.

"Well... I love to read... I like to sing... I love animals... I love sweets... And I love Skye-chan!" Maria said. Skye went all dramatic.

"I LOVE YOU TO MARIE!" She while hugging her. Maria hugged her back dramatically.

"I LOVE YOU MORE MAN! I FUCKING LOVE YOU MORE!" Maria said. Then the two let go of eachother laughing. Skye sat back down.

"I'm such a fucking retard..." Skye said with giggles. Maria shot her a look.

"Skye! It's 'smatarded'! You are 'smatarded'!" She fake scolded. Skye started to snicker.

"Smatard..." She said while snickering. Her and Maria bursted into laughter. Everyone just stared at them. Neji raised his hand.

"I'm sorry but... Just what is 'smatarded'?" He asked. Maria turned to him.

"'Smatarded' is a word we made up combining smart and retarded together." Maria answered. Everyone stared at them amused. Skye stepped in.

"Yeah like we're smart, but we just really love acting retarded. So, we needed to come up with a name for us..." Skye said. Everyone started to laugh. Ino turned to them.

"You two are not from around here, aren't you?" She asked. The two girls looked at eachother. Skye turned to Ino.

"You can say that we are from far, far away..." Skye answered. Ino just smiled and nodded. Kiba got curious and took a gun from Skye's belt.

"What is this?" He asked while studying. Skye looked at him.

"A weapon..." Skye answered.

"What kind of weapon?" He asked. Everyone was interested at this point.

"A gun..." She answered while taking it back.

"What does it do?" Shin asked this time. Skye put the gun back on her belt.

"Gun just shoots things out of it. There's many different types of guns and many different sizes. If I were to shoot you in the brain or the heart with this thing, your most likely to die..." Everyone was amazed.

"Where did you get it?" Shikamaru asked. Skye looked at him.

"Far, far away..." She answered boredly. They only nodded. Then, a silver-headed man who was reading a book walked by the group of shinobi's. Naruto turned to him.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei! Meet our new friends!" He cheered. Kakashi put his book down to see the 'friends' Naruto was talking about. He gave them a small wave.

"Hello, to you two..." He said and sat down with them and went back to reading. Sakura beamed.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, how old are you two?" She asked the two girls.

"Thirteen..." Skye answered boredly.

"Fourteen..." Maria answered, not really caring. The shinobi stared at the wide-eyed. Sakura, Ino, and Ten-Ten suddenly surrounded the two.

"Your younger than us? My God look at you!" Ino screeched. A tick mark surprisingly appeared on Skye's head.

"Look at her though? Her body, oh my gosh you gotta tell me your secret!" Sakura squeeled. Skye slowly turned her head to Maria.

"Do you see why I hate myself?" She said to her coldly. Maria sighed.

"How about you girls leave Skye-chan alone... She's getting angry..." Maria calmly told the girls. The girls looked at Skye, then sat back down.

"Sorry Skye-chan..." Ten-Ten said. Skye gave them a soft smile.

"It's alright... I get that **alot**..." Skye said as calmly as she could. The three girls sweat-dropped, while Maria shook her head. Skye stared at the book Kakashi is reading. "What book is that?" She asked, as if she didn't already know. Naruto gave her a sick look.

"Skye-san, I don't think you want to read that book..." He warned. Skye gave him that 'Bitch Please' look while taking the book from Kakashi, surprising him in the process. She marked his page and went right to the beginning of the book, reading it. Everyone besides Maria watched her wide-eyed as she turned the page. Skye read like five pages in a minute, she gave them a bored look.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked. Jaws dropped. Sakura was shaking her head.

"Skye-chan, your actually able to _read_ that pervy book?" She screeched. Skye only shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see what's wrong with it... In fact, it's kinda interesting... Maria-chii, you wanna read with me?" She asked her friend boredly. Maria shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe later..." She said. Kakashi patted Skye on the head.

"You are now my favorite person..." He said. Everyone sweat-dropped. Skye gave him a happy smile.

"Thank you Mister!" She said happily. He bowed down.

"Please, call me Kakashi-sensei!" She bowed back.

"Sure, Kakashi-_sensei_..." Skye said. Maria snickered. Skye gave the book back to him and he went back to reading it. They all stared at her. "What? I like to read!" She said. Surprisingly, they all started to laugh...

* * *

"Yo, Pein! Where are the two heathens at?" Hidan asked. Pein thought about it.

"Now that your idiotic self mentioned it..." Pein said. Hidan glared at him.

"Hey!" He screeched, only to be ignored by Pein. Pein turned to the others.

"Do you think they ran away?" He asked them. Most of them shrugged their shoulders while Zetsu shook his head.

"No, they are in Konoha..." White answered. Everyone turned to 'them'.

"How do you know?" Kakazu asked.

"We followed them when they were wandering around in the forest. Turns out they ran into the mutt of one of the shinobi's and the mutt took them there." Black answered this time. Pein nodded.

"I see... So they didn't run away... It was just a mere coincidence of meeting them." Pein said. Zetsu nodded.

"They even made a plan of acting as if they didn't know everyone... They said how they didn't want to look too suspicious and go through what they went through here..." White explained. They decided not to tell Pein that they called them 'The Idiots' and get them back later...

* * *

Done!

so how wuzz that?

Leave a review and tell me!

hope you enjoyed

R&R peoplez!

~SkyePanda98


	3. Revenge, Pranks

**Skye: **I dedicate this chapter to a certain fan of ours :3...*Sniffles*

**Maria:** Who? *Teary eyed*

**Skye:** To...*Sniffles*... To... *Cries*

**Maria:** *Cries*

**Both: ***Stoic Faces* Aiight, let's cut the crap... *High-Fives Eachother*

**Skye: **I wanna thank my fan-

**Maria:** *Grins* 'Our'

**Skye: ***Stupid Grin* Oop, My bads... _Our_ fan for always being supportive and sending me cool replies. *Fist Pumps* YOUR FRIGGIN' AWESOME DUDE!

**Maria:** *Fist Pumps* YEAAAAAAHHHHHH!

**Skye:** Alright... Now I'mma give you what you requested...

* * *

_*****This Chapter is dedicated to a certain Fanfiction User*****_

_*****Her name is ILOVEANIME123*****_

_*****Please check out her Fanfiction that is also Naruto based*****_

_*****It's called 'Stronger Than A Bijuu'*****_

_*****I like it*****_

_*****You might like it too*****_

_*****And to ILOVEANIME123,*****_

_*****I hope you enjoy :)*****_

* * *

The girls were laughing, having fun with the shinobi. They had just got there, and already made friends with all of them. Skye yawned and stretched. She turned to Maria. "Yo, I'm tired..." She slurred. Maria fixed her lap so Skye can lay her head on it. Skye got comfortable. "Thanks man..." She said while napping.

"No prob... Just don't do the same shit and drool on me again..." Maria mused. Skye opened one eye.

"There's no stopping that..." She said while closing her eye and napping. Maria smiled while playing with Skye's bang. The shinobi stared at the two.

"You two are close, huh?" Shikamaru asked boredly. Maria nodded with a beautiful smile.

"Mhm. My best friend... She's like a sister to me and always will be." She said softly. They smiled at them. Then, Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Do you two need a place to stay?" He asked while reading his book. Maria shook her head.

"I don't know... I may be a bit older than Skye, but she's always been able to figure things like this out. I'm able to too, but she does it without a care." Maria explained with a sigh. Kakashi smiled inside his mask.

"That's good then..." He said. They just chatted the night away.

* * *

Skye was sitting in the forest. She told Maria that they can have an apartment for the time being, but they cannot stay for long. Maria thought about it, but then agreed. Now Maria is at home, sleeping, while Skye is in the forest, training. Skye was so friggin' shocked, that you would've thought Jesus had actually lnocked on her door. She was able to do jutsu's. And not just some of them, LOTS of them... And at amazing speed too. She did some more handsigns. "Kori no sutairu: Aisubureka (_Ice Style: Ice breaker_)!" She chanted and water from the air suddenly became visible and froze a tree, destrpying it in a second. Skye smiled to herself. She really hoped that Maria could do the same. What's good about this is that Skye is able to use all off the elements. It's actually kind of cool.

"Wow... Somebody sure looks tough..." A voice behined her said. Skye automatically took her gun and turned around, aiming it directly at that person. She raised an eyebrow to the person she saw. '_Suigetsu?_' She thought to herself. He raised his hands in defense. "Ima, ima (_Now, now_)... No need to be so violent. I was only observing you..." He said with a smile, revealing his sharp teeth. Skye lowered the gun a little, tilted her head a bit in confusion.

"Why?" She asked. He thought about it.

"I dunno... Bored?" He said with a grin. Skye smiled before putting her gun away. He looked curiously at the object she put away. "What is that anyway? I saw when it left hole in rocks and stuff..." He asked while walking up to her. She still looked at him suspiciously, but she didn't attack... Yet...

"A gun..." Skye answered. '_What is Suigetsu doing here... And why is he chatting with me casually?_' She thought again. He grinned.

"Guns are cool! Though, I still prefer cutting things..." He said going into his own world. Skye smiled, remembering that part in the manga she read when Suigetsu was explaining how much he loved cutting things. When she snapped back into reality, her eyes widened to the fact that his face was a few inches from hers, holding a stupid grin on his face. "Eh? Did I make you smile that way?" He asked while poking her cheek. Skye only stared into his eyes. He blushed a bit, but kept cool. "Why are you staring at my eyes like that?" He asked her softly. She gave him a soft smile.

"Because purple is my favorite color." She said with a cheesy grin. He blushed a whole lot to that comment. She smiled. "What is your name?" She asked, as if she didn't already know. He grinned at her.

"Suigetsu..." He said. Skye nodded. He smiled. "What is your name?" He asked. Skye turned to him and gave him a beautiful smile. His eyes widened as he blushed.

"Nope! Not gonna tell ya!" She said while snickering. He pouted.

"Now that's not fair... I told you my name, you should at least tell me yours..." He whined. She thought for a while, then turned to him.

"Shokora (_Chocolat _- and yes, spelled this way :p)." Skye said. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow.

"You're lying..." He said. Skye laughed as she ran off while waving.

"Well to bad!" She yelled while disappearing from sight. Suigetsu sighed. He actually started to like that girl, even if she did had on a bit of a strange attire. He shook his head and smiled. '_I will know your name, **Shokora**..._' He thought to himself, while walking back to his team, drowned in questions he was actually able to avoid.

* * *

The next day in the morning, Skye explained everything to Maria. The jutsu's, summonings, elements, meeting Suigetsu. Maria chuckled the whole way. "Suigetsu likes you..." She said with a retarded grin. Skye laughed and shook her head.

"Stop it Marie..." Skye said while slapping her friends arm. Maria laughed louder. Then, Maria turned to her.

"So what the hell are you gonna do today?" She asked while stretching. Skye grinned.

"Some shit... I dunno. Maybe hang out with some of the peeps." Skye said while getting dressed. Maria grinned.

"True that... Maybe I should too. We'll see eachother at the apartment, right?" Maria said while also getting dressed. Skye nodded.

"Yup." She said. The two finished getting dressed.

"Alright then." Maria said. Skye had on some black jean shorts that reached half-way towards her knees, purple knee-high boots and a midnight blue v-neck t-shirt. Luckily, she taught Maria how to braid, because she has one french braid going back and a bang covering her right eye. Maria had something like Skye's outfit on but different. Maria had the same shorts on, only that they were red along with a black skull t-shirt and some black and red jordans. Maria wore her hair down as usual. They both had weapons on them so the were both ready to leave the apartment. Maria smiled at Skye while leaving. "See you later..." She said while waving and heading off. Skye smiled at her friend while waving, then sighed. She left the house as well.

* * *

"Yo, Pein!" Hidan called to Pein. Pein turned to him.

"What, idiot?" He asked boredly. Hidan sucked his teeth.

"Aren't you gonna send us for them heathens or some dumb shit like that?" He asked. Pein sighed.

"No, Zetsu informed me of their plan. There's no need to retreive them if they're already comiing to us..." Pein answered. Hidan only shrugged his shoulders while leaving to his room.

* * *

Skye lied down on the grass, watching the clouds move while listening to her ipod. She had a small smile on her face while enjoying herself. "Oi... This is my spot..." A voice said boredly. Skye sat up and turned around, to see a Shikamaru staring at her lazily with crossed arms. Skye smiled at him.

"Sorry about that... I'll leave if you want..." Skye said while standing up. Shikamaru smiled.

"I'd like that..." He said. Skye walked past him, but her gently grabbed her wrist. "Though you may make watching the clouds enjoyable..." He said with a grin. Skye grinned right back at him while the two sat down, watching the clouds. Shikamaru heard a shound coming from Skye's ears. Skye turned to him.

"Oh I'm sorry... Would you like to listen?" She asked while giving him a earphone. He smiled at her while copying her moves and putting her earphone in his ear. She turned to him again. "You wanna hear a dude singing or a chick?" She asked him boredly.

"Dude..." He answered. Skye smiled.

"Obviously..." She said while playing some OneRepublic. Shikamaru actually enjoyed the music, because Skye sung along to them.

"_I need another story_  
_Something to get off my chest_  
_My life gets kinda boring_  
_Need something that I can confess_  
_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_  
_Come by it honestly I swear_  
_Thought you saw me wink, no_  
_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God, amazing how we got this far_  
_It's like we're chasing all those stars_  
_Who's driving shiny big black cars_  
_And everyday I see the news_  
_All the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises_  
_Just write it into an album_  
_Send it straight to gold_  
_But I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_  
_Got no family I can blame_  
_Just don't let me disappear_  
_I'ma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_All my secrets away, all my secrets away..._" She sung. Shikamaru fell in love with her voice. It was calming, and she wasn't really putting that much effort in it.

"You have a cool voice..." He said in a low tone. Skye looked at him.

"Really? I wasn't really singing..." She said to him. He smiled at her.

"I loved it..." He said. She blushed.

"Thanks..." She said. He lied down on the grass. Skye stood up. He turned to her.

"Your leaving?" He asked. She nodded.

"Though I did enjoyed spending time with you..." He blushed to that.

"We didn't really do anything..." He mumbled. She grinned.

"Exactly!" She cheered. He smiled. "I'm just gonna hang out with a few more people... Maria and I can't stay here for long..." She said while walking off. "See ya!" She said while waving to him. He only stared for a while, then stared back at the clouds.

* * *

Maria was chatting it up with Kiba. He was one of her favorite characters, and as she suspected, they're getting along swimmingly. They would tell jokes and play with Akamaru for a bit. Akamaru usually pounces on her and licks her face. She would laugh the whole time. "Akamaru really is your best friend... Huh?" She asked with a soft smile. He looked at her.

"You think it's weird?" He asked. She gave him a beautiful smile.

"No, actually... I think it's cute!" She cheered. His face turned many shades of red. After Maria laughed, a crash was heard.

* * *

Skye was walking around and she heard a crash. She ran to the noise, meeting Maria and the shinobi's. She turned to Maria. "What da' fuck was that?" She asked. Maria shook her head.

"I dunno, but that shit was loud!" She exclaimed. After the smoke cleared, Akatsuki members were shown. The two girls gave eachother a look that said 'Ah...Shit...' Hidan was waving his scythe around.

"You heathens were taking too damn long to come back!" He yelled at them. The shinobi turned suspiciously to the two, while Maria face-palmed and Skye sucked her teeth.

"Man, shut your dumbass up!" She yelled at him. Maria snickered while Hidan flared.

"Make me heathen!" He yelled back. Skye jumped back.

"W-what? I ain't a damn heathen you bastard! I'm a Christain ya' faggot!" She yelled at him. Maria fell on the floor laughing while the others seemed amused. Hidan was angry.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" He screeched. Skye squatted, resting her elbows on her knees. She grinned.

"I called you a-, yo! Maria-chii! Back me up with this joint right here!" Skye said. Maria crossed her arms while nodding.

"Aiight, I got you!" She said. Skye nodded while standing up and crossing her arms.

"Aiight. F!" Skye shouted.

"A!" Maria shouted.

"G!" Skye shouted.

"G!" Maria shouted.

"O!" Skye shouted.

"T!" Maria shouted. The girls shot their hands up in the air.

"Faggot!" The both sanged in a unison. The Akatsuki members laughed while the shinobi's eyes shined in amusement. Hidan got his scythe ready.

"Why you-" He started, but was cut off by Skye's laughter. She took out a meat cleaver.

"Man..." She flung it at him and it hit him right on the forehead, blood gushing out beautifully. "Shut your dumbass up..." Maria was howling in in laughter while Skye was cracking up. The Akatsuki was howling in laughter while the shinobi stared at them blankly. Hidan ripped the knife out of his head and charged at Skye with his scythe. Skye gave him a bored look while working on some handseals... Quickly. "Chikyu suitairu: Torappa (Earth Style: Trapper)." She said boredly. Dirt wrapped around Hidan, trapping him in a rock-like material. They, besides Maria, gawked at the girl. Hidan was wiggling around trying to get out.

"Get me OUT of this you b-"

_CHA-CHINK!_

"Say it... I dare you..." She said coldly. He gulped, but then turned his head away, cursing under his breath. Skye gave a cheerful smile. "I thought so!" She said. Maria snickered. She turned to the Akatsuki. "Ayo, we'll go to you peacefully man, just leave the peeps alone. They have done nothing but give us hospitality and kindness, I think we should return a favor..." She said while looking at the shinobi. Their eyes widened. Then she turned back to the Akatsuki. "And thanks to you fucking retards, we can never visit this place because now they probably hate us!" She yelled at them angrily. The Akatsuki jumped back at the teens anger. Then, a hand touched her shoulder. Skye turned her head, and her eyes widened to the person she saw.

"We don't hate you... Come and watch the clouds with me again sometime. I really did enjoy spending time with you, and hearing your voice..." He said with a soft smile. Skye blushed but nodded. She returned the soft smile.

"Thank you, Shikamaru-san..." She said while walking towards the Akatsuki with Maria following behined. The shinobi only watched them leave with wide eyes. Shikamaru sighed, with Naruto grinning at him smugly.

"Enjoyed spending time with her, huh?" He mused. Shikamaru blushed while turning his head away.

"Troublesome... Always assuming things..." He said. Naruto laughed with some of the other shinobi.

* * *

They were at the Akatsuki base. Everyone was staring at the girls in front of them. Maria was giving Skye a look while Skye ignored it. Maria leaned towards Skye and poked her cheek. "So..."

"Don't even ask..." Skye said while cutting her off. Maria snickered but then she crossed her arms.

"You might as well tell me, I mean... He said that and you blushed-" Maria began.

"Dammit Marie!" Skye screeched. Maria laughed while running away. Skye sighed while turning to Hidan, who was puting the whole time. "Yo Hidan, you still mad?" She asked boredly. He glared at her. Maria walked back in hugging Skye, who hugged back.

"I'mma fucking sacrifice you to the Lord himself one of these days..." He started. Skye only blinked.

"Jesus?" She asked. Maria died in laughter while the Akatsuki members tilted their head in confusion. Hidan was angry.

"'Jesus'? It's 'Jashin' you retard!" He yelled. Itachi and Kakuzu face-palmed. Skye shook her head.

"No, I mean Jesus." She said. She turned to him. "I'm not into that cult shit..." Skye said loud and dramtically. Maria bursted into laughter while Hidan grew angrier.

"Oi! What the fuck?" He asked. Skye only snickered.

"Whatever man..." Skye threw a couch pillow athis head while snickering. "Just shut da' fuck up..." She said, earning a laugh from everybody. Hidan glared at the girl. Then, Maria tapped Skye on the shoulder. "Hmm?" Skye turned her head to her. Maria whispered something in her ear and Skye's eyes widened as an evil grin grew on her face. "Yo, Uchiha..." Skye called to Itachi. He turned his head to her. Skye and Maria stood up.

"What?" He asked. The two girls looked at eachother, grinning half mischieviously, and half evily. Maria turned to him.

"Can you come with us for a second?" She asked while Skye snickered. He raised an eyebrow, but followed them as they made it to his room, and locked the door. The Akatsuki members sat in the living room confused. Then out of nowhere, they heard voices.

"W-w-wait... What are you doing?"

"We're testing your manhood Itachi-san. Right, Skye-chan?"

"Right Maria-chii..." A dark chuckle came after that.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are you doing with that machete?" A terrafied voice asked. Two dark laughs came from the room.

"You'll see..." Two evil voices said. The Akatsuki waited to see what the hell was going on. All thy know is that the all mighty Uchiha is terrafied, and they heard a machete. Hidan turned to Kakuzu.

"What the hell is going on in there?" He whispered do him. Kakuzu shook his head.

"I don't know..." He whispered back. Then out of nowhere, all you heard was a scream... an Itachi scream... The Akatsuki jumped up, while Maria and Skye ran out the room laughing. Skye fell on the floor laughing and Maria fell on top of her while laughing as well. Maria tried to get off, but fell right back down while laughing.

"You... You actually did it!..." She said while crying in laughter. Skye was actually dying of laughter.

"Aw man..." Skye laughed while tears strolled down her face. The Akatsuki only stared at the two girls... Oh man... They smell revenge, and the girls are gonna give it to them. What the hell have they done...?

* * *

The next day, the two girls snuck into Hidan's room. Skye was wearing a purple panda tank-top with black and white pajama pants while Maria wore a purple neko t-shirt with purple pajama pants with flying cats on them. They tip-toed over to his bed and their eyes widened to the sight. This dude only slept in briefs, with blankets barely covering him. The girls nearly had a fangasm. They shook their heads though, and continued with the mission. Maria threw a black strap at Skye and Skye caught it. Skye tied the black strap around Hidan while Maria put crazy glue on it afterwards. Skye handed Maria some grenades and Maria putted some of the grenades on the straps. Skye took a clear string and tied it around the loops on the grenade.

Hidan was sound asleep, not feeling any of this, which almost made the girls burst out in laughter. The girl tip-toed out of the room, with Skye holding the other end of the string, walking back to the livingroom. The girls covered their ears, and then while smirking, Skye pulled the string. You first hear metal things falling on the floor. Then after like three seconds, an explosion erupted. Hidan flew to the sky, screeching at the top of his lungs cursewords you would've never imagined. The Akatsuki went to the noise while the girls acted like they just woke up. "Wha da'hell wuzzat?" Skye slurred tiredly. Maria turned to her.

"I dunno... It came from Hidan's room. Wha da'fuck is he doin...?" Maria slurred tiredly. Skye layed back down in the futon.

"Less jus go bac to sleep..." Skye said while pulling Maria close to her. The two girls his under the blanket, hiding the smirks on their faces.

* * *

The very next day, about five in the morning, the two girls went into Deidara's room. They had the same pajama pattern on, just different colors. They walked over to Deidara's sleeping body. The girls blushed at the sight. He only had his towel on. The girls slapped eachother to calm themselves down. Then, they faced Deidara. Maria looked at Skye. "Do your jutsu..." She whispered to her. Skye nodded, and did some handsigns. After that...

_POOF!_

Deidara changed. Maria took out some make-up and put it on Deidara's sleeping face. Magnific...

**Later on...**

The girls were sitting down eating cereal. The Akatsuki were rather reading, or drinking coffee. Hidan was sharpening his scyther while Kisame was shadow boxing. Deidara came in yawning, with everyone staring at him wide-eyed. The Akatsuki took battled stances. Pein glared at him. "Who are you and what is your business here?" He asked while glaring at Deidara. Deidara sucked his teeth and pushed passed them.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, un..." He said while fixing his self a bowl of cereal. Everyone besides Maria and Skye stared at him wide-eyed. Deidara sat down eating his bowl of cereal. It was silent and everyone was staring at him. Deidara looked up and glared at them. "What? So it's 'Pick on Deidara' day now, hmm?" He growled. Everyone jumped back at what he just said.

_Crickets... Crickets..._

Then out of nowhere, Hidan and Kisame fell on the floor laughing. Kakuzu was howling in laughter while Zetsu was coughing and laughing. Pein chuckled while Konan was crying in laughter. Tobi only giggled while Itachi and Sasori only had a amused smile on his face. Deidara stood up angrily. "Oi! What the fuck is so funny, hmm?" He yelled. Hidan was banging his fist on the floor while crying. He looked at Deidara.

"L-look in the m-mirror... 'Bitch'..." He said while howling in laughter. Kakuzu laughed right along with him. Deidara ran to a mirror and stared, with his face horrified. He had big boobs along with a waist and thighs. He had a big but and some curvy legs. He had eyeliner on along with some chocolate colored eyeshadow. He had on peachy lip gloss and pale-pink faint blush on his cheeks. He was gorgeous. He screamed in horror, making Skye and Maria snicker. He ran to the people.

"What the hell happened to me?" He cried. Everyone was just laughing. Kisame stood up while snickering.

"You've always looked like a chick... And now you become one..." He said while booming in laughter. Deidara blushed as he pouted.

"You're just hating cuz' I look hot, un!" He yelled. Skye and Maria's eyes widened as they spit the milk and cereal out and fel on the floor laughing their asses off. Everyone stared at their laughing floor.

"No he didn't!" Skye yelled while laughing. Maria elbowed her.

"Skye! Have some respect! It's 'she'!" Maria said, then the two girls started laughing louder with everyone laughing with them. Deidara stomped into his room and slammed the door, making everyone laugh harder. "Oh shit! She's having a 'bitch fit'." Maria said while breathing.

"She 'P. M. Sing'." Skye howled. The two girls were dying in laughter. Who was gonna be their next victim...?

* * *

It was night time. The two crept into Kisame's room silently. They undressed him, leaving him only in his underwear. They had a giant plate and put him on there. They both lifted the plate, carrying it to the kitchen table. They tied Kisame's hands and feet together, making him lay on his stomach. They rubbed soy sauce on him and squirted lemon juice on him. They decorated the plate with leaves and small flowers. They got a shredder and shredded cheese around the plate. After that, they poured vinegar in his underwear. Finally, they stuffed a tomato in his mouth. After they did all that, they took a shower and went to sleep.

**In the morning...**

"MMMGRFFMM! EMMME OMMMM OFMM HEMMMM!" The Akatsuki members ran to the muffled noised and was confused, and amused at the sight. They stared at Kisame, who glared at all of them. "WHMM DAMMM HEMM DIMD DISMMMS?" Kisame muffled. Everyone stared laughing. Zetsu actually went and got a knife and chopsticks. Kisame's eyes widened in fear while Maria and Skye were dying in laughter. "WHMT DANM HEMMME?" Kisame muffled afraid of his life. Skye crying in laughter and bend down towards Kisame.

"He's gonna eat'cha!" She said with an evil grin. Kisame's eyes widened as he wiggled off the plate and hopped in his room. Maria fell on the floor laughing.

* * *

Midnight...

Next victim...

Zetsu woke up in his room while stretching. What he didn't know was, there were boobie traps made by 'YOU. KNOW. WHO' just a short while ago. He got up to use the bathroom, accidentally activating a trap, and weed killer started raining in his room. He was screaming and frowning at the smell of it. The girls heard his screams and smiled, while drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Time: Two A.M.

Victims name: Kakuzu

Villains names: Skye Michaels and Maria Deloe

You poor bastard...

Your their next victim...

The girls snook into his room, taking all his bags of money. They threw it out in the garden, burying them in the ground. Heheheheh... You stupid bastard...

**Later in the morning...**

Kakuzu was literally tearing the whole place apart looking for his money. Everyone watched frightened at the monster in front of them. Maria and Skye however, were smiling to themselves. He turned to everyone. "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY HARD EARNED MONEY?" He screeched with everyone besides Skye and Maria jumped backed. Pein stepped foward.

"C-calm down Kakuzu-s-" He started but was cut off with a fist slamming onto the table.

"NO! I WANT MY GODDAMN MONEY!" He screeched. Skye stood up.

"Hey! Don't 'damn' God! Heavenly father please forgive him..." Skye mumbled the last part to herself while praying. Maria started snickering. Then, Kakuzu turned to Hidan. Hidan jumped back.

"You..." He growled. Hidan looked around in confusion then pointed to his self.

"M-me?" He asked. Kakuzu flared.

"YES YOU! YOU'RE ALWAYS GOING ON ABOUT HOW 'GREEDY' I AM AND HOW MONEY IS SOME KIND OF A 'SIN'! _YOU_ TOOK IT AND I WANT IT BACK!" Kakuzu boomed. Hidan was rapidly shaking his head.

"I DUNNO WHAT THE FUCK YOUR TALKING ABOUT I SWEAR TO GOD MAN!" Hidan began. Kakuzu ran to him attacking him.

"LIAR!" Kakuzu growled as he started beating up on Hidan. The two girls looked at eachother boredly.

Time: Eight fifty-four A.M.

Victim: Hidan

Villain: Apparently no one but Kakuzu

Funny as hell: YUP!

* * *

iT'S FOUR IN DA MORNING! nEXT VICTIM!

Sasori.

Skye waltz into his room and did a jutsu while waltzing back out. Maria was laughing at her friends stupidness.

_eleven o'clock now in the living room..._

Sasori was running around in fear, scaring the crap out of everyone. "Termites, TERMITES! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" He yelled in fear. Everyone besides Maria and Skye were utterly confused.

"Ahem... Sasori-danna... There are no termites...Un..." Deidara said while fixing 'her' top. Sasori ran faster and glared at Deidara.

"You idiot! Can't you see the damn termites-AH!" He yelled while running out the base. The two girls grinned at eachother.

Mission... Success.

* * *

Tobi went to the living room so Skye can tell him a bedtime story. It was nine o' clock. Tobi was holding a stuffed teedy bear while laying down next to Skye. Maria was pretending to be asleep, she really wanted to hear the bedtime story as well. She almost snickered just thinking about it. "Can Skye-chan tell Tobi a bedtime story now?" He asked. Skye nodded while sitting up and Tobi getting comfotable in the futon.

"Okay Tobi-san... Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess named Ai. She was loved by her kingdom, all but except one, who hated the princess so much. Ai would wander around her gardens and play with the little animals. She would sing in a note high and low. She was really enjoying her life to the fullest. Until one stormy day, the one that hated Princess Ai decided to roam her castles in a brown cloak. She went over to Ai who was singing softly to herself while combing her beautiful blond hair. The old lady in the cloak went to Ai and tried to attack her, but Ai felt something was wrong and ran away. She hid in her gardens, trying her best to catch her breath silently. But then, she heard footsteps and hid behined her tree. The cloaked lady slowly walked into the garden, holding a rusty blade in her hand. Ai was quiet, but the animals weren't. The old lady picked up a bunny and held it..." Skye was telling the story and Tobi looked at her.

"Did Old Lady-san pet it?" He asked. Skye shook her head.

"No, she did something else. She snapped it's little neck while slicing it open with her long fingernails..." Skye began. Tobi started to whimper at what he heared while Maria's body was shaking, she was laughing silently. "She ate it's insides with her wooden teeth, blood spilling all over her wrinkly face. Her old blueish-gray eyes shining in evil. Ai covered her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. The sad thing was that the old lady had a great sense of smell. The old lady ran right to Ai, knocking her to the ground. 'Your beauty is to much for the kindom... It put other's to shame!' The old lady began... The lady lifted up her rusted dagger. 'You will die her today princess... People's shame will be cleansed and washed away. You will no longer have people after you, instead, you will be at peace. Consider this a favor...' And with that, the old lady began to stab the princess repeatedly. The princess was screaming as loud as she could, but the volume to her voice got lower and lower to the stabs she got. The old lady started ripping Princess Ai's skin off of her and stuck needles in her neck. She ripped Ai's eyes out and swollowed it. Ai really looked disgusting, and well, dead. The old lady ran away from the castle, being that her deed was done." Skye continued. Tobi was crying.

"P-p-p-p-poor Princess-chan..." He sobbed. Skye smiled at him.

"Don't worry Tobi-san, she was still alive..." Skye said. Maria almost laughed out loud. Tobi's eyes lit up.

"R-really?" He asked. Skye nodded.

"Mhm. Only thing is, she wasn't a sweet Princess anymore. She was evil. She killed everybody she wanted as a victim in the night, mostly, the one with the wicked heart. She comes every friday at midnight... The day and time of her death..." Skye began.

"Pfft..." Tobi looked at Maria. Skye patted Tobi's head.

"Don't worry, she just sneezed..." Skye said while kicking Maria whenTobi wasn't looking. Maria turned to Skye while laughing silently mouthing out 'I can't help it!' Skye only shook her head while turning to Tobi. She jumped back when Tobi screamed. "What's the matter Tobi-san?" Skye cooed. Tobi was shaking.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-toooday i-i-i-is f-friday... A-a-n-d it's almost midnight!" He wheezed.

"Pfft..." Tobi looked at Maria again. Skye gave him a reassuring smile.

"She only sneezed again..." Skye said, while kicking Maria again when Tobi wasn't looking. She looked Tobi right in the, well, hole. "She's not gonna get you Tobi... I'm sure you don't have a wicked heart..." Skye said while laying down and pretended to sleep, leaving Madara to his thought. '_Some bedtime story..._' He thought angrily. How dare this girl try to scare him? He's the great Madara! He looked at the time. It was now eleven'fifty-four. He grinned. '_Almost twelve, huh?_' He thought to his self. He went to the kitchen making him some tea. He sat down drinking it, thinking over his plan. He really needed that Uzamaki kid or whatever, and it's taking up so much time. Now, he's not as impatiant as Sasoi, but he can't wait forever. He looked at the time again. Eleven'fifty-nine. He grinned. Only one minute left. He threw his tea out and walked to the futon he was only a few feet away, until he heards a 'dinging' noise. He looked around and saw the time. It was twelve now. His eye's widened then returned to normal.

"It was just a story..." He reasssured himself. He walked to the futon and sat down, making sure he didn't hear anything else befor going to sleep. Then, out of nowhere, he heard singing.

"_Come to me_

_you wicked one..._

_Come to me_

_cleanse your evil heart..._

_Die in my hands..._

_Let me take away your sins..._

_Come to me_

_you wicked one..._" The voice sanged. Madara's eyes widened. '_This can't be happening..._' He thought to his self. He stood up and looked around the base. He had a kunai in his hands, being aware of hs surroundings.

"_Die in my hands..._

_Let me take away your sins..._

_Come to me_

_you wicked one..._" He turned around and saw no one. He'd hate to admit it, but he was scared. If he'd died today...**(Skye: Rember me like john lennon! |Maria: Skye, stop it! |Skye: Aiight, aiight XD!) **... His plans for world peace would be ruined.

"Who's there?" He shouted. Out of nowhere, a lady with shredded skin and no eyes appeared. She had loong blond hair that was stained in blood. Her rose colored dress had blood staines on it and was torn. She also had multiple scars and stabbing marks all over her. Tears were running down those holes for eyes. Madara's eyes widened. He took a step back. She held out a hand.

"_Come to me_

_you wicked one..._" She lifted up a rusty dagger. Her face even though it was only meat, showed sadness.

"_Die in my hands!_

_Let me cleanse your sins..._

_Come to me_

_you wicked one..._" She lifted up the dagger and Madara threw a kunai at her.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" He screeched while running to the futon and putting his mask on, unaware of the two humored girls.

Mission... Success...

* * *

**Victims of Maria and Skye's evil pranks:**

Deidara: [**X**]

Hidan: [**X**]

Itachi: [**X**]

Kakuzu: [**X**]

Kisame: [**X**]

Konan: []

Pein: []

Sasori: [**X**]

Tobi: [**X**]

Zetsu: [**X**]

The only one's left were Pein and Konan. Skye and Maria were really thinking about how they should get back at them for picking them up in Konoha. They kept thinking

and thinking

and thinking until...

BAM!

An idea slapped the shit out of the both of them. They both grinned mischieviously. "You take Pein's room and I head for Konans..." Maria began. Skye nodded as she ran to Pein's room and Maria ran to Konan's room. Skye was digging through his drawers and took out a whole bunch of underwear and ran to Konan's room. Maria took a whole bunch of underwear and ran to Pein's room. The two grinned as they ran pass eachother and dumped the underwear in the drawers and ran to the living room, acting innocent.

**The next day...**

Pein and Konan screamed at the top of their lungs, waking everybody up. Skye and Maria woke up grinning. Konan stomped over to Pein, slapping the shit out of him. Pein glared at her while holding her underwear. "What in the name of hell did you just do that for?" He yelled. Konan glared at him.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE MY UNDERWEAR AND GAVE ME YOURS, YOU FUCKING CROSS-DRESSING HENTAI!" Konan screeched at the top of her lungs. Pein glared at her.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT, YOU BUFFED BITCH!" He screeched. Everyone was entertained at this point. The two were going back and fourth arguing. The two girls decided that it was best that everyone know that it was them now.

"I have something to say..." Skye began, but nobody listened. Skye too ker pistol and shot it three times in the air, getting everybodies attention. "I said I had something to fucking say..." The girl hissed. Everyone was quiet. Skye smiled. "It was us..." Everyone's eyes widened. "Everything was us... The machete, the explosion, the money, the fish, the termites, the weed killer... Everything..." She started. They glared at the two girls.

"Why the fuck did you blow me up?" Hidan yelled at them. Maria stepped in.

"BECAUSE YOU FUCKERS PICKED US UP IN KONOHA, AND WE WANTED TO GET YOU BACK!" She yelled. Their eyes went wide. Deidara glared at them.

"Change me back, un!" He yelled. Skye rolled her eyes while doing handsigns fast. Automatically...

_POOF!_

He was a dude again! He was happy too. Sasori ran to the girl. "GET RID OF THE FUREAKIN' TERMITES! PLEASE!" He begged. Skye worked up some more handsigns then Sasori sighed. Skye bursted out in laughter.

"It was only a illusion!" She laughed out. Maria laughed along. Pein only stared at the two.

"You mean to tell me you did all of this, and created illusions?" He calmly asked. Skye turned to him and nodded. He grinned. "Congradulations. You two are officially new members of the Akatsuki." ...

* * *

**Maria: **Oh my gawd! We're done!

**Skye:** Da'F*** you mean 'we're'? I DID THE F***IN TYPING!

**Maria:** Yeah but you love me so your saying that 'we' worked hard on this :) ...

**Skye:** Yeah, yeah watever... What the- WHY THE H*** ARE THESE WORDS CENSORED?

**Maria: **Be a good girl Skye-chan... No cursing in this! *Back-slaps Skye*

**Skye:** AH! Alright! Man this be the bull-

**Maria:** *Glares*

**Skye: ***Turns the opposite way* -ish... Anyways, MAN THIS CHAPTER ROCKS!

**Maria:** *Cheers* Yeah. Oh and Happy b-lated b-day Skye-chan!

**Skye: **Awz! *Hugs Maria* You already said happy birthday to me Marie!

**Maria:** *Hugs back* Awz! But I wanted everyone to know your working hard even on your b-day!'

**Skye:** W-wha? But I didn't do anything on my birthday but lay down and sl-

**Maria:** SHHHHHHHHH! *whispers* The reader's didn't have to know that!

**Skye:** *whisper back* Well I dun wanna lie... I was sleepin!

**Maria:** *Turns to the readers* Aheheheh... *Slaps the back of Skye's head*

**Skye: ***Holds the back of her head in pain* OW! Da'h*** man?

**Maria: **Anywayz, read and review for us.

**Skye:** *Looks at the readers* Yeah and you see what we did, when we dedicated and wrote a chapter for one of our fans? Well, review and PM me so we can write out what you want to happen, and your name will be mentioned in this. We will dedicate more chapters for you guys, just keep reviewing and PMing me and I will give the chapter you desire...

**Maria: **Not everything though... We still have to go with the story... But still, we will try our best. I mean, JUST LOOK HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER IS!

**Skye:** And to ILOVEANIME123,

**Both:** WE FRIGGIN' LOVE YOU MAN!

**Skye:** Read.

**Maria: **And.

**Skye: **Review!

~SkyePanda98


	4. Speaking to 'Him'

**Previously...**

"You mean to tell me you did all of this, and created illusions?" Pein calmly asked. Skye turned to him and nodded. He grinned. "Congradulations. You two are officially new members of the Akatsuki." ...

**Now...**

Everyone was silent. Skye and Maria eyes were wide. Maria tilted her head in confusion. "Que?" She asked.

"Huh?" Skye asked.

"NANI?" The other Akatsuki members screeched. Pein nodded.

"Not only have you played some evil pranks on us, you did it without a care, AND we didn't have to train you. Instead, you've trained yourselves." He stated. Skye nodded but Maria frowned.

"But I'm still practicing my jutsu's. I only know a little while Skye know's a whole lot." Maria said while pouting. Skye turns to her.

"I'll help you with that, but I warn you... I'm not patient. You gotta learn these things fast like I did..." Skye said with a smirk. Maria glared at her.

"It's not like I can come up with a random jutsu Skye, like this-" Out of nowhere, blue fire shot out of Maria's hands after she was demostrating what she meant. Maria's eyes widened when she setted one of the couches on fire. She turned to everyone. "Um... Lucky thought?" She asked. Skye, however, was laughing her ass off.

"Very good!" She cheered while clapping. Then she worked on a jutsu fast. "Niwakaame (_Rain Shower_)." She said. Water in the air suddenly formed and rained on the couch, getting rid of the fire. Skye turned to Maria. "We'll pratice that jutsu again outside." She said with a smile. Maria smiled back. Pein cleared his throat.

"You two will get different sleeping arrangements." He said. The two girls cheered.

"YAY! WE'RE GETTING OUR OWN ROOM!" They cheered. Pein shook his head.

"No. You two will 'earn' your own room. Right now, you will be with someone." He said. The girls were pissed.

"Well... We're bunking with Konan... Right?" Maria asked. He grinned while shaking his head. Skye sighed loud and dramatically while Maria snickered.

"Skye-san, you will be with..." Everyone listened. "Hidan." Skye jumped back.

"DA'FUCK?" She screeched angrily. Pein hid his smirk.

"This is payback for that little prank you guys did." He said boredly. Skye glared at him.

"Oh it's on..." Skye said while shaking her head. Hidan glared at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with bunking with me?" He screeched. Skye glared at him.

"I don't know, maybe you might try to sacrifice me in my sleep!" She screeched back. He jumped back. Who knew this girl can be so loud?

"Who said I would?" He yelled back at her.

"You said it to me TWICE! When we first got here, and when you picked me up in Konoha!" She yelled at him. He froze.

"Oh yeah..." He said while thinking. Maria had to hold Skye back. Pein cleared his throat again.

"Maria-san, you will be with Kisame." He said making Maria pissed.

"WHY THE FUCK DO I GOT THE FISH?" She screeched. Kisame glared at her.

"Like I said, payback..." He said this time while smirking. The two girls glared at him intensely.

"Come on Maria-chii... Let's practice our jutsu's outside..." Skye said coldly.

"Yeah..." Maria replied coldly. And the two girls left. The Akatsuki looked at eachother.

* * *

The girls dressed in a different attire. Skye had on a red halter top with spaghetti straps that fitted her tightly like a t-shirt. She had on black sweatpants and red sneakers. Maria had the same thing on only her top was navy blue and and her sneakers were black. They've practice for about thirty minutes, and Maria knew a whole lot of jutsu's. Skye smiled, because Maria was able to use all elements as well. "Alright. Try summoning something again..." Skye aid. Maria nodded and thought really hard while doing a handsign. She was able to summon a giant panther. Skye turned to her. "I'm proud of you Marie..." She said. Maria hugged Skye while sending the panther away.

"You're so awesome..." Maria said.

"I know right?" Skye said, and the two girls laughed. Then, Skye jumped back because an angel was in front of them. "OH MAI GAWD! DO YOU KNOW JESUS?" Skye yelled. Maria held back her laughter. The angel nodded.

"I came to give you your jobs, givin from Jehova-sama himself." The girls eyes widened. "Skye-sama... You are a Grim Reaper. You will hear the lords voice, and give him the people who he calls for, meaning you kill for him. Maria-sama, you are an angel, who follows Grim Reaper. You help her get the people she needs and you will stay by eachother's side until your time is up. Here are your weapons. And you will know how to change into what you are, because it is in you..." The angel said as she flew back in the sky. Skye turned to Maria.

"You wanna practice changing?" She asked. Maria nodded excitedly.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of trying, the girls were finally able to change. Let's start with Maria:

She had on a white oufit that shined bright. It was a white dress that reached her ankles and it was shredded at the bottom. She had a gold choker on that connect to the chest part of the dress. If she wanted, she could have her wings out along with a halo. Her weapon was a eight foot Glaive. The pole was white as the medal part was a beautifully silver with black and gold writings and lines on them.

Now with Skye:

Her body turns black as bones come on her body like a skeleton. Her clothes are removed as a large black hooded coat that is shredded on the bottom of the sleaves and on the bottom of it appears on her It's really long, so her whole body is covered. Her face was something diferent though. Halve of a skulls face appears on the left side of her face as the eye inside of that mask becomes hollow. With Skye, when her skin becomes normal and the bones dissappear, she can get black wings if she wanted them out. Her weapon was an eight foot scythe with the pole beig black and the metal part a shining silver, with black markings on it.

The two girls returned to normal. Skye turned to Maria. "You were beautiful Maria-chii..." She said with a grin. Maria grinned at her.

"You were still beautiful Skye, even though your outfit was a bit scary." She said. Skye laughed at that and Maria laughed right along with her. "Well, let's return to the base." Maria said. Skye smiled and nodded, while following her friend, no, sister to the base.

* * *

Everyone watched the two girls conversate. They were speaking of things they didn't even understand. "But what if Jehova-sama were to come down right now and bring us to heaven, I mean look at the facts Skye-chan! An angel, ANGEL, came from heaven to tell us that he had given us those jobs..." Maria asked her seriously. Skye took a sip from her tea.

"I dunno... I don't think we're supposed to see him yet Marie... The angel put in our heads our life-spans. We live for thousands of years on earth Maria-chan. I don't think we're gonna be seeing Jehova-sama anytime from now..." Skye answered seriously. Maria took a sip from her tea.

"I dunno, but you may be right... Ugh, this is why we act retarded... Thinking hurts!" Maria said. Skye laughed.

"Your right. But we are really smart... I think we should use our knowlege more often..." Skye said with a grin. Maria laughed to that.

"Your right..." Maria said. The two girls snickered a bit. Then, Maria turned to Skye. "Skye-chan... Being that we're gonna live for that long... Are we able gonna get a chance to see our family again?" Maria asked in a low tone. Skye froze. She gave a sad smile.

"Who knows? We might get a chance... Or I'll might never get a chance to watch me lil' Nook-Nook grow again..." Skye said with sadness dripping from her voice. She stood up. "I'll be in my room..." She said while walking away. Maria hated seeing her friend like that. Skye loved her little brother so much, it was hard to think of that. Then Maria felt the same pain that Skye did. Her two little sisters are in another world, while she's stuck in a made-up one. She stood up and went to her room as well. The Akatsuki were sitting in the living room thinking.

"What were those two talking about, hm? They both had and for the very first time we saw, a serious face, un..." Deidara said. Pein actually nodded in agreement.

"Your right, Deidara. They did look like they were having a serious conversation... As if they were hiding something from us!" He exclaimed. But then, Konan shook her head.

"Iie (_No_) Pein-san. Did you not see the sad looks on their faces?" Konan asked worriedly. Everyone thought for a moment.

"Y-your right..." Sasori said. "Those two are probably homesick, I mean, they're not of our world right?" He asked, gaining everyone's attention. Itachi nodded.

"That may be..." He said. Pein turned to Hidan and Kisame.

"Hidan, Kisame, go comfort your roommates." He ordered. They both gave him the 'W.T.F.' face. Pein sighed, resisting the urge to laugh. "Just do it." He said. Kisame was walking to his room, cursing under his breath.

"Dammit..." Hidan mumbled under his breath. Tobi giggled.

"You sound like Skye-tan!" He chuckled. Hidan glared at the masked fool while going into his room.

* * *

Skye laid on the couch. There was no way in hell she was lying on that bed. She stared at the ceiling. Thank God the fool's room was normal. It was red with some black linings. A huge bed, black marbled tiled floors, some comfy chairs along with a couch, which she's laying on. He had a dresser, and some closet. A window that had candles on it. His scythe was parked right next to the window. She sighed. '_This looks like a vampire's room..._' She thought. She sighed again. She thought about her little brother. She wondered how her mother and pops were doing. About her aunts, uncles, and cousins... Even the lady she calls Nanna. Suddenly, the black door opened. She turned her head to see Hidan's face. "Um... Hi?" Skye gave him the 'W.T.F.' face. He growled. "Look, just cheer up or some shit like that alright? You looking all sad and junk, it's annoying!" He huffed. Skye sat up and gave him a confused look.

"What the hell are you talking about Hidan-san?" She asked boredly, yet confused. He 'Tcked'.

"You were just playing fucking pranks on everyone, and now your all sad. What's wrong with you anyway?" He asked while sitting next to her. She sighed.

"It's nothing alright? I just miss my family, that's all. I'mma get over it. So stop your huffing dammit..." She said while softly slapping him on the cheek. His eyes widened at the soft smile she gave him. "I'm all right. Wow, this is cool. Being comforted by one of my favorite characters!" She said with a jokingly grin, making Hidan turn many shades of red. He stood up and walked out the room.

"Yeah, yeah.. Whatever..." He mumbled, embarrassed. Skye laughed silently. She actually felt a bit better.

* * *

Maria lied down on the bed. She's making the fish take couch. "Fuck outta here..." She said to herself. She looked around his room. It was blue and white. There was a fish-tank by his bed and his bed was huge. He had two closets, I guess he keeps one of his weapons there. He had some couches and chair in his room. He also had a window, where his Samehada rested. Maria sighed. She wondered how her family was doing. If her sisters were still as annoying as they were (heheh sisterly thoughts), or if her mom was still mom. If her uncles and aunts were the same or her cousins were well, her cousins. She smiled, thinking about the petty arguments one of her sister's and her always had. About who's turn it was on the tv or who would shower first. The door opened, revealing a shark-face. "Uh... Kid?" He called to her. She stared at him boredly.

"What?" She asked. He scratched his head.

"Um... Feel better please?" He asked. She stared at him blankly. She closed her eyes while yawning.

"Alright..." She said. He only stared at her for a while. Then, he left the room.

"Well, I did my job..." He said. Maria stared at the door that closed. '_Fishie tried to make me feel bet_t_er eh?_' She thought to herself. Then she turned over, getting ready for a nap. '_Oh well, his ass is still taking the couch..._'

* * *

Skye walked around the base for bit. She was wearing something comfortable. A white t-shirt with jean capri's and some flip-flops. She saw Kakuzu counting money. She sat down and watched him, which started to confuse him. He looked up at her. "What, gaki?" He asked. Skye grinned.

"Kakuzu-jiisan." She said. His eyes went wide.

"What the hell?" Was all he said. She stuck her tounge at him and skipped away like a retard. He only stared at the girl for a while, then smiled to himself. She called him 'Uncle Kakuzu'. That actually made him happy for some reason, he didn't even know why. Skye skip to the gardens. She decided to practice on her jutsus. She did some handsigns.

"Kaze no suitairu: Kaze no buredo (_Wind Style: Blades of Wind_)!" She chanted. Air blades formed, cutting down some trees. She did some more handsigns. "Kasai sutairu: Dansudoragon (_Fire Style: Dancing Dragon_)!" She chanted again, and this time, fire erupted in her hands forming a dragon. The dragon flew to the chopped up wood and burned it beautifully. She smiled at her work. "Beautiful..." She sanged while grinning. She did some more handsigns. "Niwakaame." Water rained on the fire, putting it out. She walked back inside and was walking away from the base. Sasori saw her.

"Where are you going?" He asked. She walked out the base.

"To blow things up and junk..." She answered. His eyes widened. He turned around to say something, but she was already gone. Skye was by a old hut. She saw an old man being mean to some kids. She frowned at the sight. Right after he shooed the kids away, he went to a bush to take a piss. Oh she had something for his ass. That was so mean what he did. The kids were only traveling, and he did something like that. Skye got her grenade ready and threw it at his hut. The minute he was walking towards his hut, it exploded. "BOOM BITCH!" Skye cheered. He fell to the floor in sorrow. Skye ran away laughing. She ran right into the base laughing her ass off, with everyone watching. She fell on the floor laughing, the Maria woke up going into the room. She saw her stupid friend.

"Skye-chan, what the hell are you laughing about?" She asked. Skye turned to her.

"C-c-c-come here..." She managed to get out. Maria rolled her eyes while walking to her friend. Skye whispered in her ears and then Maria started laughing with her.

"You're so stupid!" Maria said while laughing. The Akatsuki looked at them confused. "Man... But I would've done the same thing though..."

"Right? I made that joint go BANG! You should've seen the look on his face like- 'haaaa... Haaaaa... MY HUT!' BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Skye was acting out a horrified man, then bursted out in laughter. The two girls were crying in laughter. Everyone stared at them in shock. Kakuzu cleared his throat.

"Skye... What did you do...?" Kakuzu asked curiously. Skye gave him a straight face.

"I blew up a man's hut..." She said stoicly, which made her and Maria cry in laughter. The Akatsuki stared at them in shock. Skye turned to Maria. "Ayo, Marie, let's go mess with him for a bit... and like shoot him with paintball guns and junk..." She said. Maria's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah... It'll be sisterly bonding!" Maria said. The two girls laughed mischieviously. Skye opened her void and took out two pistol-look-alike paintball guns with some ammo. She gave one to Maria. "Can we also find more bad people to mess with...?" Maria asked. Skye grinned slyly.

"Ya know'... That's the best idea Maria-chii..." Skye said. The two girls laughed then left the base. The Akatsuki eyes were wide the whole time.

* * *

The two girls were laughing, enjoying tormenting the old fool. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" The man cried. The two girls were crying in laughter as a man came out a resturant and was hit with a paint bomb. He looked at the skies and cried.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" He cried. Skye nearly peed herself. Then, two cops spotted them.

"Oi! What are you two doing?" One of them called to them. The two girls automatically ran away. The cops found it suspicious, and called up more people.

"After them!" Another one said. Out of nowhere, a whole bunch of men followed behined.

* * *

The two girls made it to the base, with everyone looking at them confused. Skye looked through a window. "Are they still there?" She asked. Maria looked and nodded.

"A whole bunch of them, probably in the hundreds!" Maria said to her.

"Shit..." Skye cursed under her breath. Skye got a grenade ready. The Akatsuki were watching them wondering what the hell was going on. Skye opened the window and Maria gave her a horrified look.

"S-S-Skye..." Maria started. Skye looked at her and Maria shook her head. "Don't do it!" She said. Skye gave her friend a reassuring look.

"Maria... It's rather going to jail and getting killed because they found the base, or killing them and acting like it never happened..." Skye said calmly. Maria stared at her true friend for a while, then nodded while smiling. Skye smiled back as she grinned while activating a grenade, then threw it down to where the guys were. In a second, a blast was heard, making the Akatsuki eyes widen. There was a huge explosion, making the girls eyes widen in amazement. "Beautiful..." Skye gasped. Maria grinned at her.

"Your right! Look at the fiery colors!" Maria exclaimed. Then, a book appeared in Skye's hands. Skye's eyes went wide.

"Huh? This is my book... Did you get yours Marie?" Skye asked. Maria shook her head. Skye opened her book, then a whle bunch of names appeared in it. The two girls eyes widened. "Two-hundred and twelve names... Does that mean...?" Skye began. Maria looked at her friend in shock.

"Skye-chan... You've killed Two hundred-twelve people... Protecting us and the base..." Maria gasped. Skye's eyes widened.

"Wow... Is that bad here? I mean, with what we are and junk..." Skye began. Maria thought about it.

"I don't know... But think about it Skye-chan! You saw the way they were treating people in that village. When you think about it, we did a very good thing!" Maria began. Skye thought abut it.

"Your right! I hope they enjoyed my little 'toy'..." Skye said. The two girls laughed. "Your right Maria-chii... Your right..." Skye said. Then, Pein went to the two girls.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO?" He asked angrily. The two girls jumped a bit to his agressivness.

"Calm the fuck down man..." Maria said boredly.

"Yeah, we just saved your asses from being discovered." Skye added boredly. Pein glared at the two.

"Don't you talk to me in such a manner!" He said crossed.

"Gomenasai (_I'm sorry_)..." The two girls said at the same time... Boredly. The man glared angrily at the two.

_"Girls... Girls hello, do you hear me?"_

Skye and Maria's eyes went wide as they looked around. Everyone watched them suspiciously. Skye leaned by Maria. "Did you hear that?" Skye whispered to her. Maria nodded.

_"So you can hear me... That's great!"_

Skye stood up holding a pistol in her hand, aiming it everywhere. "Who the hell said that?" She screeched. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Said what, un?" Deidara said. Maria's eyes went wide.

"Wait... You guys didn't hear anything?" She asked. The Akatsuki shook their heads. She stood up by Skye and whispered in her ear. Skye's eyes went wide as she put away the gun. Skye looked at her.

"Are you positive it's that?" Skye asked her. Maria nodded excitedly. Skye looked at the ceiling. "Um... God?" She called out.

_"Yes child?"_

Skye jumped back and landing against the wall. "HOLY SH-!" She covered her mouth with her hand. "Wait... Respect..." She said with wide eyes. She turned to Maria, who was getting ready to do their thing. "OH MY GAWD THIS IS SO FREAKIN' AWESOME!" Skye screeeched.

"I KNOW RIGHT? THIS IS FREAKIN' UNREAL MAN!" Maria screeched back.

"DUDE!"

"DUDE!" The two girls stared at eachother. Maria looked at the ceiling. "God, or Jehovah-sama... How come the other's can't hear you too?" Maria asked.

_"Because I do not want them to hear of our conversation..."_

The two girls grinned at the Akatsuki. "Ha." Skye said.

"Um, who are you talking to?" Kisame asked. The two girls looked at the ceiling.

"Heavenly Father, they think we're crazy..." Skye said with a sweat dropping.

_"Deal with it child."_

Skye sighed.

_"I wanted to talk about the book."_

Maria and Skye became curious. "The book?" Maria asked.

_"Yes child. It seems as if Skye has killed quite alot for her first time..."_

Skye bowed her head in shame.

_"You're lucky your my helper child, that was a whole lot of gore there."_

Skye was scolded by her God. "I'm sorry Father..." Skye said.

_"Raise your head child..."_

Skye rose her head.

_"I'm proud of you though. You did it for a good reason. Not only were they bad people, but you wanted to protect your best friend and everyone else..."_

Skye's eyes went wide. "I'm being praised?" She asked.

_"Yes child..."_

Skye and Maria hugged eachother. The Akatsuki only looked at them weirdly. "Are they talking to themselves?" Sasori asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Zetsu all together asked. Everyone sighed. They stared in shock to how serious the two girls became all of the sudden.

"So wait, your telling me I can create a special move from the people I kill souls?" Skye asked seriously.

_"Yes child..."_

Skye crossed her arms and nodded. "Okay, but how special is this move. Like what can it do?" She asked. Maria nodded in agreement. The Akatsuki watched as the two girls eyes widen in shock. Skye grinned and stood up while shaking her head. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait... You're saying, that this special move can kill, an _immortal_ person?" Skye asked. The Akatsuki eyes went wide.

_"Yes child, and the more you kill, the powerful the move gets. Since your with me, you can't kill a random person for no reason. You have to kill for good... Maria, this goes for you too..."_

Maria's eyes went wide. "Wait, I can use the special move too?" She asked.

_"Of course child. Only that you can't use it now, being that you have no souls besides your own. When you two combine your power and do this move together, you two are unstopable..."_

Skye raised her hand. "I've been meaning to ask you, can I control the dead?" Skye asked, shocking Maria.

_"How did you know?"_

Skye nodded and turned to Maria. "So I was right. Maria-chii, remember when I tried using my singing as my power?" Skye asked. Maria nodded. "You didn't notice any bones suddenly appearing?" Skye asked and Maria's eyes went wide.

"Actually I did! I never really thought about it though..." Maria began.

_"So you've discovered one of your powers without me. I'm very proud of you Skye..."_

Skye blushed. But then, she stared at the ceiling. "One last question Jehovah-sama..." It was silent. "Why are we in this world? Why are we learning about this now?" Skye asked, gaining everyone's attention.

_"Skye... You should've known by__ now that you two were special. Like when Maria heal's fast and you opening a void. You two were chosen by me, because I know you two are worthy. And with you being in this world, I have no idea on how you ended up here. But I will always be by you, and even if you do return to the 'real world', your duties will remain..."_

Skye and Maria looked at eachother. They smiled at eachother while looking at the ceiling.

_"I will speak to you two later... Goodbye for now..."_

Maria and Skye nodded. "Bye, God..." The two said. They looked at eachother.

"Maria-chii... You should kill some bad men or women as well. We have to be on the same page." Skye said. Maria nodded.

"Your right. But can you believe it though?" She asked. Skye sighed.

"This is getting harder and harder to believe..." She said. Skye thought again. "So was able to control the dead... But can I control a living person as well..." She thought aloud.

"Who knows?" Maria said. Skye nodded.

"Yeah... Maybe we'll find out..." Skye said. Maria smiled.

"Maybe..." Maria said...

* * *

**Maria:** Short chapter! Boooooo!

**Skye:** Shut up Marie!

**Maria: **Write more dammit!

**Skye: **My hands are tired!

**Maria:** Your always tired! That's why your mom always calls you lazy!

**Skye: **You try typing all this!

**Random Person: **Now, now... There's no need for arguments.

**Skye & Maria:** O.O ...

**Skye: **Uh... Who the hell are you?

**Random Person:** I'm just a fan... I love this story!

**Maria & Skye: **e.e ...

**Maria: **Man, get the hell out here before I chokeslam you...

**Random Person: ***Runs Away*

**Maria: **Well read and review peoples!

**Skye: **Yeah and to the fan who we dedicated our last chapter to, we're glad you enjoyed it.

**Random Person: ***Comes back out of nowhere* Wait, you dedicate chapters for people?

**Skye & Maria: **GET OUT!

**Random Person: ***Runs Away Again*


	5. The Stupid Chapter

**Previously...**

They looked at eachother.

"Maria-chii... You should kill some bad men or women as well. We have to be on the same page." Skye said. Maria nodded.

"Your right. But can you believe it though?" She asked. Skye sighed.

"This is getting harder and harder to believe..." She said. Skye thought again. "So was able to control the dead... But can I control a living person as well..." She thought aloud.

"Who knows?" Maria said. Skye nodded.

"Yeah... Maybe we'll find out..." Skye said. Maria smiled.

"Maybe..." Maria said...

**Now...**

"Okay... Who the hell were you two talking to?" Hidan asked. The two girls looked at Hidan boredly.

"God..." Skye said boredly. Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked disbelievingly. Maria shook her head.

"Dun' hate!" She said, earning a snicker from Skye. Hidan rolled his eyes. Then, surprising all of them, Skye became serious.

"Marie... You heard what Jehovah-sama said right?" She asked her. Maria nodded. The Akatsuki watched them, wondering if this Jehovah-sama was their God.

"Yeah..." She answered.

"I really want to learn more about that power... It sounded extremely powerful, especially since he said it can kill an 'immortal' person..." Skye said. The Akatsuki's eyes widened to the information they are getting. "And the more I kill, the more souls I obtain, and the powerful it gets... Just what is this power...?" She asked seriously, going into deep thought.

"Now you're getting all thinky on me Skye-chii..." Maria said while poking Skye's cheek. Skye sat up while crossing her arms and sighing deeply.

"Sorry Maria-chii, I gotta be 'Smart Skye' sometimes..." Skye said while plucking Maria's nose. Maria pouted. But then, she became serious.

"You're right though. We do have to find out more about this power, and-"

"_You_ have to kill some people..." Skye added boredly. Maria looked at her and sighed.

"Yeah, that too." Maria said. Skye looked outside.

"It's dark..." She said.

"Mm..." Maria agreed. Pein cleared his throat.

"I want you two girls to tell me everything that's going on... Now..." He said. Skye sucked her teeth while Maria rolled her eyes.

* * *

After thirty minutes or so, the Akatsuki knew everything about the girls and their duty. Pein was shocked beyond words, like he couldn't even blink. The girls were annoyed and bored. "Can we eat? We're starving children man!" Maria began.

"Feed us before I'll call child protective services on ya'll and say you guys feed us worms!" Skye finished. The Akatsuki only shook their heads and went into the kitchen, fixing the girls some food and went back into the living room. They handed the girls their plates adn the girls automatically started eating. "Yay! Ramen!" Skye cheered. Maria slurpped in happiness then turned to Skye.

"Skye-chii! You trained me too hard, I'm friggin' starvin'!" She complained while slurpping. Skye slurped and turned to her.

"I warned you, didn't I?" She said while putting down her now empty bowl. Maria did the same.

"You sure did..." Maria said with a grin. Skye snickered.

"Heh..." She said. The Akatsuki only stared at the girls. "Hey, I'mma go bathe, wanna come with?" Skye asked. Maria's eyes brightened.

"Yayz!" She cheered. The two girls headed to the bathroom. The Akatsuki sat down and thinked.

"Pein-san, what do you think about the things we've learned today?" Konan asked.

"That we've just became powerful without even trying..." He stated, with everyone nodding in agreement. Tobi then sighed.

"Tobi bored with conversation..." He said while pouting. Zetsu slapped the back of his head. "Owwie!" Tobi cried while holding his head.

"Skye is basically 'Death'... Maria is and Angel... It's kind of crazy that they've just popped up here instead of with the 'good guys'." Itachi said while crossing his arms.

"You're right, un... Also, it's kind of scary..." Deidara said. Sasori was gonna add something but they heard a commotion in the bathroom.

"I DUNNO WATCHU TALKIN ABOUT!" Skye hollored.

"YOU DID SO BLOW HIM UP!" Maria hollored back.

"Those are LIES!" Skye screached. Maria sighed dramatically.

"Skye! How did that man suddenly blow up?" She asked. The Akatsuki waited for Skye to answer.

"I dunno... A terroriost?" Skye answered stupidly. Maria growled.

"YOU'RE THE FRIGGIN' TERRORIOST SKYE-CHII!" Maria screeched.

"What? I'm not from Iraq!" Skye hollered. The Akatsuki sweatdropped.

"Skye-chan... You don't have to be from Iraq to be a fucking terrorist!" Maria said annoyed. It was silent...

"Um... Sorry?" Skye said. It was quiet for a while...

_BAM!_

"Ow! What the hell?" Skye cried. Maria sighed.

"Now that's two-hundred-thirteen people Skye..." Maria said. Skye sighed. "Geez, you choose when to be serious!" Skye snickered.

"But look you're all mad and shit..." Skye said. "I'M SORRY, I'm sorry..." Skye said, sounding as if she was avoiding getting hit again.

"How did you do it?" Maria asked. Skye sighed, as if she was giving up.

"Well... I tried something with my hands and formed a fire-like thing-thing..." Skye said. Maria gasped.

"Skye-chii! That looks like your evil bomb design!" Maria said. Skye laughed.

"Yup... And that man was a test subject and..." It was silent again, but you hear a faint 'bang'. "Theres another one..." Skye said.

"Skye! Two-hundred-fourteen!" Maria scolded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Skye said snarky.

_BAM!_

"AH! Dammit!" Skye cried in pain again.

"Come on..." Maria said, sounding as if she's getting out the bath. Skye only grunted in response. The Akatsuki went back to conversating.

"Well... That was interesting..." Black Z said.

"I agree..." White Z said. Then it was silent.

"What the hell is 'Iraq'?" Hidan asked, breaking the silent. Everyone nodded, wondering the same thing. The girls left the bathroom in pajamas. Skye had on a black tank-top that said 'Speaking only of Cannibalism' with blackish- green pajama pants. Maria had on a yellow t-shirt that said 'I get high on mushrooms' with a high Mario on it and red pajama pants.

"WOOO! Awesome bath man!" Skye cheered. "My feet are friggin' shiny!" She cheered. Maria laughed.

"You and your feet man..." She said while shaking her head. Maria sat on the couch and and Skye lied down on her lap.

"My toes feel good..." Skye said stupidly. Maria laughed while shaking her head. The Akatsuki stared at them.

"Skye-san... What's 'Iraq'?" Itachi asked. The two girls eyes widened, then they started laughing.

"OH MAI GOD YOU HEARD US?" Skye said while laughing. Maria was literally dying of laughter. After she calmed down, she answered. "Iraq is a country in our world..." Skye answered.

"Oh..." He responded. Skye started to act like she was crying.

"Maria-chii called me a terrorist..." She said sounding sad.

"That's because you are one!" Maria said while pushing Skye of her lap, making her fall off the couch.

"Ouch!" Skye said. Deidara helped her up, being that she fell on his foot. "Gomen, dude..." Skye said while sitting next to him. He turned his head away.

"It's nothing..." He said. Pein decided to ask a question.

"Girls... Who is your favorite character?" He asked, gaining everyone's attention. Maria raised an eyebrow while Skye's eyes shined in amusement.

"Are you sure?" Maria asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay... Itachi and Sasori..." Everyone's eyes widened. Itachi and Sasori were just flattered.

"Okay, what about you Skye-san?" Pein asked. Skye grinned.

"Mine is a list..." She said while yawning.

"Go ahead..." He said. Skye crossed her arms.

"Aiight... 1) Hidan- Cuz's he's a complete retard... 2) Deidara an Sasori- Since they both like art like me... 3) Itachi- Cuz' he's freakin' awesome... 4) Zetsu- Cuz' he eats people, plus arguing with his self is hilarious... 5) Tobi- He's just plain retarded I mean, I can't even look at him for five seconds without even smiling or laughing... 6) Kakuzu- He's aiight, I mean we both love money... But the fool is just plain obsessed with it... Oh yeah, you two are not included because you're both awesome and there's no comparison." Skye answered. It was quiet.

"I'M NOT A FUCKIN' RETARD!" Hidan screeched. Skye laughed.

"Man, you're lucky you're number one so shut up!" Skye said while throwing a pillow at him. Kakuzu crossed his arms.

"I am not obsessed with money..." Kakuzu said. Skye gave him the 'Bitch Please' look.

"Man, you literally ripped Hidan's arms off because you thought he touched your money..." Skye said, making Maria laugh in reponse. Kakuzu grunted and turned his head. Pein and Konan was flattered at the fact she said there was no comparison, and they were awesome.

"Wow... Who knew huh?" Konan said. Skye grinned. Tobi hugged Skye.

"Yay! Tobi makes Skye-tan happy!" He cheered.

"Dude... I'll blast ya' to mars..." She said calmly, making him jump back.

"Gomenasai!" He said while sitting right next to Zetsu. Hidan 'huffed'.

"I bet you're all talk.." He said. Maria shook her head.

"Nope... Last time she said to a girl that she'll eat her face... The girl's cheek is off..." Everyone's eyes widened to horror to what Maria said. Skye sucked her teeth while pouting.

"You didn't give me a chance to eat it..." Skye mumbled. Maria looked at Skye.

"But don't you feel bad for the man who had his face eaten by that crazy guy?" She asked. Skye nodded.

"Yeah I do... I mean he didnt' deserve it..." Skye said. Skye went into her void and took out her laptop. She turned it on and went on the internet.

"What is that?" Sasori asked.

"A laptop..." Skye said while signing into quotev. She tapped Maria. "Look Marie! More people took my quiz!" She cheered. Maria gasped.

"Awesome!" Maria cheered. The were automatcally surrounded.

"A quiz?" Pein asked. Skye looked at him.

"You wanna take one?" She asked. He nodded and sat down next to her. She showed him how to use the laptop and he was ready to take the quiz.

"'Are you evil'? I am of course..." He said while starting the quiz. After like two minutes, he got his results. Maria read it.

"Avoid trouble. You tend to avoid trouble. You don't want to be apart of anything... Just keep on going in life..." She read. His eyes were wide. He turned to Skye.

"Your quiz is amazing..." He said. "But it lies... It's amazing how technology works in your world..." Skye shook her head. Deidara raised his hand.

"I wanna take it next, un!" He cheered. Pein moved and he sat down, while Skye restarted the quiz. He tooked the quiz in like a minute and he grinned at his results. "Awesome!" He cheered. Skye read the results.

"Yup and proud. You're evil and you're proud. You may hold a soft side, but WHO CARES ABOUT THAT SIDE NOW? Let's sit back, relax, and enjoy someone drowning together :3..." Skye said. Pein shook his head.

"That's bullshit! How did he get that and I didn't?" He asked. Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno..." She answered. Hidan pushed Deidara offed the couch.

"I wanna take a different quiz!" He demanded. Skye shrugged her shoulders and looked for one.

"Here's another one I made." She said while showing him.

"'Are you a Psycho'? What the hell?" He said. He just sighed and took the quiz anyway. It was like a minute and he was done. He glared at the screen while Maria and Skye were snickering.

"Meh... Got some of it in you. Your not _really_ THAT psychotic... But you hold some of it in you. And you most likely hang out with those who are complete psychos..." Skye said while laughing. Maria laughed right along with her. Kakuzu was amused at Hidan's expression. Hidan glared at him.

"Don't give me that fucking look ya' old bastard! Why don't you take this damn quiz then?" Hidan spat at him. Kakuzu pushed Hidan off the couch.

"And I will." He said. Skye restarted to the test and he took it. Withen thirty seconds, he was done. "Wow... That's not so wrong..." He said. He read the answer. "No... You're not psychotic... In fact, you're perfectly sane..." He said while crossing his arms and turning to Hidan. "Anything to say, smartass?" He asked. Hidan glared at him. Tobi bounced up and down.

"Let Tobi go next!" He cheered. Kakuzu moved and Tobi sat down with Skye restarting the quiz. Now Tobi is taking the quiz. Five seconds later. "Tobi finished!" Skye looked at him.

"Wow..." She read the result. Skye started laughing. "Fo Shizzle My Nizzle. Man... You're so friggin crazy... That we just might get along... I mean, you're funny, completely random... And hey! Who are we to judge? By the way... Don't you just love that pic?" Skye and Maria bursted into laughter. Sasori read what was on the pic with no emotion.

"'I gave that bitch some Snozzberries... Bitches love Snozzberries...'?" He said. Maria and Skye fell off the couch laughing.

"Oh my gawd my life is complete... Sasori said that... My life is friggin' complete..." Maria said, making Skye choke while laughing.

"Real talk!" The two girls were literally in tears. The Akatsuki stared at them and sweatdropped. Skye sat up. "Boredz..." Maria turned to her.

"So am I'z..." They stared at eachother. "Truth or dare." Maria said. Skye thought about it.

"Alright... Truth..." Skye said.

"Okay... Why did you blow that man up?" Maria asked hoping to get some answers. Skye turned to her.

"You really want to know huh?" Skye asked. Maria nodded as she sighed. "Alright then. That man saw you through that window and I do not know how he could have found this place, but I did not like the way he was looking at you, so-" Skye grinned. "-I taught him a lesson. Made him go 'BANG'!" Skye explained. The Akatsuki's eyes widened as Maria was shock as well. Tears formed in her eyes and Skye became alert. She was by her friends side in seconds. "Woah, what's the problem?" Skye asked while carressing Maria's face.

"You killed for me again..." Maria said as a tear fell. Skye wiped all the tears away.

"Man, of course I would kill for you. You're my sister dude! Now stop bawling and pick truth or dare..." Skye said while making them sit on the couch.

"Alright!" Maria cheered. She turned to Skye. "Truth!" She said. Skye had that sly grin on her face.

"Mkay. What did you and Kiba do?" She asked in an innocent tone, though Maria knew what she was doing.

"Nothing." She said with a hint of annoyance. Skye snickered. "Truth or dare?" Maria asked. Skye looked at her.

"Dare." Skye said. Maria thought about this one. She grinned.

"I dare you to rap that joint from LL Cool J." She said. The Akatsuki became interested.

"Which one?" Skye asked.

"'Mama said knock you out'." Maria answered. Skye stood up. "And you gotta be into too. Like move and act with the words." Maria said. Skye smiled and nodded. Skye stood by the couch with a pretend mic.

"You sure?" She asked. Maria nodded.

"Yup. Amuse me." She said. Skye laughed.

"Aiight." Maria rose her hand.

"Wait, lemme put it on speakers." She said while taking Skye's ipod and mini speakers.

"Oh my God." Skye said. Maria nodded and the song started.

"Get ready." Maria said. The song played for a bit, but then-

"_Don't call it a comeback  
I been here for years  
Rockin my peers and puttin suckas in fear  
Makin the tears rain down like a MON-soon  
Listen to the bass go BOOM  
Explosion, overpowerin  
Over the competition, I'm towerin  
Wreckin shop, when I drop these lyrics that'll make you call the cops  
Don't you dare stare, you betta move  
Don't ever compare  
Me to the rest that'll all get sliced and diced  
Competition's payin the price_

_I'm gonna knock you out (HUUUH!)_  
_Mama said knock you out (HUUUH!)_  
_[REPEAT 4X]_

_Don't u call this a regular jam_  
_I'm gonna rock this land_  
_I'm gonna take this itty bitty world by storm_  
_And I'm just gettin warm_  
_Just like Muhummad Ali they called him Cassius_  
_Watch me bash this beat like a skull_  
_Cuz u know I had beef wit_  
_Why do u riff with me, the maniac psycho_  
_And when I pull out my jammy get ready cuz it might go_  
_BLAAAAW, how ya like me now?_  
_The river will not allow_  
_U to get with, Mr. Smith, dont riff_  
_Listen to my gear shift_  
_I'm blastin, outlastin_  
_Kinda like Shaft, so u could say I'm shaftin_  
_Old English filled my mind_  
_And I came up with a funky rhyme_

_I'm gonna knock you out (HUUUH!)_  
_Mama said knock you out (HUUUH!)_  
_[REPEAT 4X]_

_Breakdown!_

_Shadow boxin when I heard you on the radio (HUUUH!)_  
_I just don't know_  
_What made you forget that I was raw?_  
_But now I got a new tour_  
_I'm goin insane, startin the hurricane, releasin pain_  
_Lettin you know that you can't gain, I maintain_  
_Unless ya say my name_  
_Rippin, killin_  
_Diggin and drillin a hole_  
_Pass the Ol' Gold_

_I'm gonna knock you out (HUUUH!)_  
_Mama said knock you out (HUUUH!)_  
_[REPEAT 4X]_

_Shotgun blasts are heard_  
_When I rip and kill, at WILL_  
_The man of the hour, tower of power, I'll devour_  
_I'm gonna tie you up and let you understand_  
_that I'm not your average man_  
_when I got a jammy in my hand_  
_DAAAAAM! Oooooohh!_  
_Listen to the way I slaaaaay, your crew_  
_Damage (UHH) damage (UHH) damage (UHH) damage_  
_Destruction, terror, and mayhem_  
_Pass me a sissy so suckas I'll slay him_  
_Farmers (What!) Farmers (What!)_  
_I'm ready (we're ready!)_  
_I think I'm gonna bomb a town (get down!)_  
_Don't u neva, eva, pull my lever_  
_Cuz I explode_  
_And my nine is easy to load_  
_I gotta thank God_  
_Cuz he gave me the strength to rock_  
_HARD! knock you out, mama said knock you out_

_I'm gonna knock you out (HUUUH!)  
Mama said knock you out (HUUUH!)  
__[REPEAT 4X]..._ " Maria was cracking up the whole time. Skye was literally into it like moving, jumping on tables, pushing people, all that. The Akatsuki was too shock for words. Skye hopped back down and sat next to her bud. "Sup' yo?" Maria fell off the couch laughing.

"You're in your gangsta mode." She said while sitting back on the couch.

"Aiight, truth or dare." Skye said while snickering.

"Dare." Maria said.

"I dare you to slap one of them." Skye said while jerking her thumb towards the Akatsuki. Maria stood up and walked around them. They were glaring at her the whole time. Maria really was thinking on who to slap.

"I'll give ya twenty bucks if you slap Hidan." Kakuzu said. Maria automatically slapped the shit out of him that he fell down. Skye bursted into fits of laughter. Hidan stood up, ready to attack her.

"Why you little-" This time Skye slapped him back down.

"Shut up, sucka..." Skye said. Maria laughed while receiving her twenty dollars. She turned to Skye.

"Aiight Skye, Truth or darez?" Maria asked while dragging Skye back to the couch.

"Hm... I go with truth." Skye said. Maria grinned a sly grin. "Nah, dare..." Skye said automatically. Maria rapidly shook her head.

"Noooopppee~! You already picked truth~!" She sanged. Skye sighed in annoyance.

"Aiight, fine." Skye said. Maria whispered a question in her ear and Skye blushed. "I dunno! Why are you asking me?" Skye asked while crossing her arms.

"I just wanna know, _Shokora_..." Maria said in a sly tone. Skye automatically turned around and shushed her. The Akatsuki became suspicious.

"Why did she call you Shokora, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"She's crazy..." Skye said smoothly. The Akatsuki didn't buy it.

"Whatever Shokora..." Hidan said. Skye threw a pillow at him. "Dammit! Where the fuck do these pillows come from?" He screeched. Skye snickered.

"I dunno." Skye said.

* * *

**Maria: **Dammit Skye! Another short chapter?

**Skye: **Ayo, chill... My internet is being a turd...

**Maria: **You could've wrote more though!

**Skye: **. . . Nah I'm good. OW!

**Maria:** That's whatcha get for being lazy :3

**Skye: **Whatever man.

**Maria: **Tell them the message.

**Skye:** What mess-, oh. Well. After reading that chapter that was dedicated to me. I've decided to surprise one of my favorite authors and my best friend on Fanfiction.

**Maria: **Aren't I your bestfriend?

**Skye: **No.

**Maria: :O **!

**Skye: **You're my sister.

**Maria: **:'D

**Skye: **Well, ILOVEANIME123 Be prepared!


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Ugh... I know, I hate these as well. Well, here goes...**

**I'm am truly sorry for not uploading any chapters for any of my stories. You see, I have just entered my new high school and the work is livid. It would be a true miracle if it lessens, if thats even possible. Anyway, I will start working on my stories again. That's sort of a promise. Again, I am completely sorry about it. I will try my best to keep my readers happy^^. **

***p.s. thank you for all the favs and follow for 'a new love blooming'. i was completly shock to how popular that story was already.**

**-SkyePanda98**


	7. Death and Angel on Mission

**Last chapter was the stupid chapter. This time we get back to business...**

Skye: Lies on the couch in pain on her stomach.

Everyone: *Stares*

Skye: *Looks back at them* Ayo, leave me alone aiight? *Points to the bathroom* I had a hard time in there.

Maria: *Snickers, then turned to the Akatsuki* Skye took a dump in there.

Akatsuki: *Becomes amused*

Skye: AYE! I suffered aiight! Dun make fun of me!

Everyone: *Bursts into laughter*

Skye: *Glares* you guys suck...

**. . . . . . . . Well... Now this chapter is about business...**

* * *

Skye woke up on the couch as usual, she was not sharing a bed with Hidan. She left the room and to the bathroom to wash her face, and met Maria in there. "Morning darlin'." Maria said while spitting in the sink. Skye grabbed her toothbrush.

"Hey Marie. Slept well?" Skye asked. Maria sighed.

"No, because Kisame kept bitching about me making him sleep on the couch and that I should 'respect my elders'." She said. Skye snickereed.

"Well, you should... But then again, they should respect their guest." Skye said while brushing her teeth. Maria cheered.

"Thats what _I_ said!" She said. They both laughed and continued to wash up. After finishing dressing up, they left the bathroom telling jokes. The Akatsuki were out in the kitchen waiting for them. The girls just stared at them.

"Oh, hello girls." Pein said while sipping on coffee. The two girls raised an eyebrow. Skye raised a hand. Pein nodded. "Yes?" Pein asked, confused of why she was raising a hand.

"I didn't do it." She said while putting her hand down. Pein began to massage his temples in annoyance.

"You two are not in trouble. We just wanted to speak with you." He said. The two girls gave them suspicious looks. "I'm going to send you two on a mission." He stated. Skye raised an eyebrow.

"I want to get paid for this." She said while sitting down and crossing her arms.

"What do you want?" He asked while sighing. The two girls looked at eachother and then back to Pein.

"We want our own room." Skye said while uncrossing her arms. Pein glared at her. "Otherwise, forget the mission." She said while turning her head.

"What makes you say that? You work for me remember? I will punish you..." He hissed. Skye shook head.

"Man you're forgetting... I'm Death, I'll fucking kill you..." Skye said almost laughing. Pein was clearly pissed, but thought about what she said.

"Fine. You do good, and I'll think about your room arrangements." He said. Maria and Skye high-fived eachother. But then, they glared at Pein. He was confused. "What?"'

"Usually when people say, they'll think about something... That usually leads to 'no'." Maria stated while skye nodded in agreement.

"Dammit..." Pein mumbled under his breath. "Okay, you caught me... But come on, try sharing a room with-"

"A psychotic religion freak and a man eating shark..." Skye said boredly while staring off in a distance. It was silent.

"Thank you for stating that I'm a shark." Kisame said. Maria face-palmed. Konan handed them their Akatsuki trenchcoats. Skye stared at hers. Pein glared.

"What now?" He asked annoyed. Skye did a jutsu the summoned something like scissors and started to cut the trench coat. Pein was angry.

"What the hell are you-" He was cut off by Maria. She shook her head, and they watch as Skye began to sew up the spot in which she cutted. Then, Skye stood up, and put it on. The trenchcoat fitted Skye tightly and reached her ankles, and it was also sleaveless. The collar covered her face and only showed her eyes. It looked good. Skye turned to Maria with crossed arms.

"Well... How does it look?" She asked her. Maria was grinning ear to ear.

"Oh my God, it's perfect!" Maria cheered. Skye grinned.

"Thanks man." She said while taking it off. Pein threw another trench coat at each of them.

"Yo!" Maria yelled.

"Wuzz Gudd?!" Skye screeched. Pein glared.

"Extra trech coats." He said while walking off. The girls just stared at him.

"Ay! Aren't you gonna tell us what our mission is?" Skye yelled to him. Pein slammed the door. Skye only stared at the door. "Oh... That's nice. Just slamming the door on us. Yeah, REAL MATURE!" She shouted in the base, making everyone snicker.

"SHUT UP!" Pein's voice yelled. Skye only shook her head while her most faithful friend was cracking up.

"Must you cause trouble, hm?" Deidara asked boredly. Skye giggled.

"But it's funny..." She said while bursting into laughter with her friend Maria.

* * *

Everyone was eating breakfast. Skye sat down and just stare at the food, like her friend was doing. Everyone looked at her. "What is it, Gaki?" Sasori asked annoyed. Skye's face was blank.

"Um... What is this?" Skye asked stoicly.

"Leaf soup. Made of berries, herbs, and-" Kisame was cut off with the sound of a bowl being thrown, shattered, and soup splashing.

"FEED ME!" Skye yelled angrily. Pein face-palmed. Kakuzu stood up.

"Oi! You know how much I payed for the Gaki?" He screeched.

"I need MEAT!" Skye complained.

"Yeah! I mean, what is this?!" Maria added while slapping the bowl off of the table, creating the same shattering experience.

"Dammit girls stop whining! You need to eat healthy!" Pein said, finally snapping. The two girls just stared at him.

"MEEEEEEEAAAAAAATTTTTT!" Skye cried out. Suddenly an arm was thrown at both her and Maria. The two girls just stared at the arms and at Zetsu, who was eating a leg.

"Um... Thanks, but this isn't what we meant..." Maria said, and Zetsu shrugged his shoulders. Skye however, just picked up an arm, and was actually about to eat it, making people's eyes wide in the process. "Skye, no..." Maria said. Skye glared at her.

"Da'hell you mean 'no'?" Skye asked.

"I mean no Skye-chan!" Maria hissed. Skye was still gonna eat it until...

_"Skye... Put the arm down now..."_

Skye's eyes widened as she looked up. "Jehovah-sama?" She questioned.

_"You cannot eat that."_

Skye pouted. "Why not?" She questioned, making the other's amused.

_"Now, child..."_

Skye threw the arm back at Zetsu and sat back down pouting.

_"You're upset..."_

Skye sighed. "Yes, Heavenly Father. I am upset, but I am your faithful servant..." Skye answered, surprising everyone with her choice of words. But then suddenly, a whole buffet appeared in front of her and Maria. Skye grinned from ear to ear and dug in to the eggs and waffles. Maria did the same while the Akatsuki sweatdropped. "Your Holiness, I will always be faithful to you!" Skye cheered while eating.

"He blessed us with REAL food!" Maria cheered. Pein glared.

"It is not healthy." He stated. Skye pointed her fork at Pein while chewing.

"DUN QUFSHION OWAH GAWD (_don't question our God_)!" Skye yelled while eating her food again, and enjoying it. He only sighed.

* * *

"Okay girls, remember the mission. Find that man," Pein said while giving them a picture of the man, "-and kill him." He said. The girls nodded. Skye, wearing the trench coat she customize, a black tank-top with black stretchy pants and clack ninja sandals. Maria, wearing almost the same thing, but with a dark green tank-top. "You may leave now." The girls nodded again while leaving out the base. Deidara turned to Sasori.

"Sasori-Danna, you think the two are gonna die, un?" Deidara asked boredly.

"No..." Sasori answered boredly.

* * *

"Suigetsu! Get over here _now_!" A red head with an odd hairstyle yelled.

"Why should I Karin? So you can hit me again for no particular reason?" He answered boredly. Karin was angry.

"You destroyed my room!" She yelled. Suigetsu sucked his teeth and walked towards her room.

"I wasn't even in your-"

_BAM!_

Karin had completely slammed her fist on top of his head. "You fucking liar!" Suigetsu just got up, and left. She was stunned. "Where the hell are you going?" She asked.

"None of your business bitch." He said while leaving. Her eyes just widened. Was he actually mad at her, and was not going to make those snarky comments back?

"You bastard!" She yelled. He just ignored her and continued with his thoughts. While wandering off, again, Jugo saw him.

"Sui, where are you going?" He questioned.

"To look for someone." Suigetsu answered.

"Oh, Sasuke is in the back." Jugo said. Suigetsu shook his head.

"No, someone else. Tell Sasuke I'll be back." He said. Jugo was just surprised, but only nodded in response.

* * *

"Ugh! I'm so damn bored!" Skye whined while walking. Maria sighed in agreement.

"I know right? Hey, do you think we could visit the leaf village?" Maria suddenly asked. Skye turned to her surprised.

"Eh... I dunno Marie, maybe... Let me summon Housuke..." Skye said while summoning a giant owl. He turned his head all the way around facing the two.

"Onee-sama... Must you summon me so early?" He asked. Skye gave him a smile.

"I'm so sorry Housuke, but could you please fly us to the leaf village? I know you value your sleep, I do too, so I know how you feel..." She said. He gave her a birdie smile.

"Anything for you..." He said, as the two girls got on his back and he flew off. Maria was pouting.

"How come your owl listens and mines don't? It always go like 'whoo, whoo'. I always gotta be like 'Rick James bitch'!" She said while bobbing her head. Skye automatically began cracking up. Housuke was snickering too. The fantastic thing about their summons is that, they know of their world/dimension.

* * *

"We're going to travel..." Sasuke said suddenly, shocking everyone in the process.

"Uh... I dun feel like traveling... Can I stay here and meet up with you guys later?" Suigetsu asked boredly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"No." Suigetsu only sighed in responsed. Sasuke was curious. "Why do you ask that question? Plans?" Sasuke asked. Jugo cleared his throat to answer for him.

"He wanted to meet up with somebody..." He said. Karin's and Sasuke's eyes widened. Karin began to laugh.

"Who did _you_ want to meet up with? A hooker?" She teased.

"Yes Karin, a hooker." Suigetsu answered smoothly. It was silent.

"R-really?" Jugo asked as his face turned red. Suigetsu gave him a soft glare.

"No you retard..." Suigetsu answered. Karin glared at him. Sasuke sighed.

"Alright, enough fun. Time to travel." He said.

* * *

The two girls landed near the shinobi, shocking everyone with their attire. The shinobi glared at them. Skye however, didn't give a damn. "Heyo!" She said, ignoring the glares she got.

"After Naruto, aren't you?" Kiba demanded angrily. Skye slowly turned her head to him.

"Man, if you don't shut your doggy ass up..." She said, making him glare more. "No, we're not after Naruto. We love him too much for that..." She answered while closing her eye and crossing her arms. Everyones eyes went wide.

"We came to see if you were mad at us. We wanted to visit..." Maria answered. They stared at them in shock. Shikamaru sighed.

"Come on guys, you saw how they treated the Akatsuki when they came to pick them up." He said boredly. They thought about it. A sadistic grin appeared on both of the girls faces.

"Yeah, and the pranks we played on them for doing so..." Skye said. The two girls fell on the floor cracking up, making the shinobi confused.

"Oh my God Skye, remember how we turned Deidara into a girl?" Maria asked while laughing. Tears were falling out of Skye's eyes.

"I know right? That was friggin' perfect!" She said while choking on laughter.

"And how Kakuzu beated the shit out of Hidan when he thought Hidan took his money?" Maria asked while crying. Skye was howling in laughter.

"Oh my gawd, YES!" Skye exclaimed while laughing. The two girls stood up, still snickering once in a while. The sat down by a store. The cashier was afraid. Skye gave him a warm smile. "Man, calm down. We're not gonna attack." She said. Everyone sat by the two girls, but cautiously. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"So, you're one of them now..." He didn't ask, but stated. The two nodded annoyed.

"Yeah. Surprisingly because of the pranks we played. He said how he was impressed how Skye was able to cause illusions, and how we thought things out." Maria stated. Their eyes widened.

"Make illusions?" Kakashi asked interested.

"Yes. I'm getting new powers everyday, Maria too. It's all too sudden." Skye's face suddenly became sad, surprising everyone, even Maria. "Why us out of all people? I want to go home..." She said while sighing. Sakura wasn't buying it. She stood up, and walk towards Skye, grabbing her by the collar.

"Don't give us that crap! We know what you're here for, so stop trying to trick us!" It was silent. Skye gave Sakura the 'Oh No You Didn't' face and 'tcked.

"Ugh, pause. I'mma give you five seconds to release me, or else I'mma stomp the shit out of you..." She said. Maria gave Skye the 'Calm Down' face.

"Who do you think you are?!" Sakura yelled, bringing Skye's face closer.

"Look bitch, I never even liked yo ass. You got two more seconds." Skye stated, tightning her face. Sakura was livid.

"Excuse me?!" She screeched. Skye closed her eyes.

"One." Skye opened her eyes and automatically punched her in the face, making her let her go and fly back. The shinobi's and Maria's eyes went wide. Skye walked over to Sakura and picked her up by her hair. Sakura shrieked in pain. "Ayo, I done told your ass to let go... Didn't I?" She punched her in the face. "I told you I was not here for Naruto.. Didn't I?" She punched her again. "Don't fuck with me Pinky... I'll kill you..." She said with a sadistic grin while throwing Sakura to the floor and kicking her. She walked over by Maria protectively and glared at the shinobi. "Anyone else wants to be tough? We come to visit you guys, and I already have to fight somebody, which I was not hoping for." She said coldly. Maria elbowed Skye. "AH!" Skye glared at her sister.

"Skye-chii, I told you to calm down dammit!" She scolded.

"Aye! She done grabbed me. You don't do that!" Skye argued.

"Still Skye! Look at them! They probably don't trust us anymore because of that!" Maria argued back. Skye gave Maria a look.

"Okay now that's retarded. How they are not gonna trust us anymore when she was the one that attacked me? I call that self-defense." Skye said while crossing her arms. The shinobi sweat-dropped.

"Well... You guys are with the Akatsuki right? So you're not after me?" Naruto asked. Skye gave him a warm smile.

"Of course not." She said. Kakashi walked over and patted Skye on her head.

"You're still my favorite person." He said. Skye grinned.

* * *

The two girls been there for at least an hour. Everyone was chatting up a storm. Sakura was avoiding the girls. She hated them completely. "I hate to admit, but I actually missed you two." Neji stated.

"Aw..." The two girls did in a unison.

"Well, I missed you guys too." Skye said while petting Akamaru.

"You guys are fun to talk to. Too bad we have to leave soon for that mission." Maria said while pouting. Skye pouted as well.

"I know right? They so bossy..." Skye said. Lee looked at them.

"What mission?" He questioned.

"Oh, we have to kill some dude. Something about being a traitor and all..." Maria answered. The shinobi was interested.

"Why you guys?" Kiba asked.

"I dunno... All I know is that, that ain't our business. And Maria..." The two girls face eachother. "I'm not killing him. _You _are." Skye stated. Maria's eyes went wide.

"Why me?" She demanded. Skye gave her a bored look.

"Um, hello? You still need at least a soul. I want to see what happens when we combine our powers." Skye stated. The shinobi suddenly became interested in their conversation."

"Yeah, but what about his henchmen?" Maria began.

"I'll help you with that, but you're still killing at least half of them." Skye said. Maria shook her head.

"I don't want to kill anybody. I don't want to sin..." Maria stated.

"Marie, that man is a sinner himself. Basically, we're doing two jobs. The Akatsuki, and due to our religion, God..." Skye stated. Maria thought about it, then nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. We have to serve our God as well." Skye gave her friend a soft smile.

"You can do it, Maria-chan..." Skye said with a grin. Maria grinned back. The two girls stood up. "Well, we have have to be off." They both hopped on Housuke.

"Come back soon, my youthful girls!" Guy called to them while they flew away. They only laughed in response.

* * *

The group traveled to a hot spring place. Karin was estatic, the others were bored. Then, they turned to a gigantic owl landing a few feet by them, with an Akatsuki custumized duo jumping off of it. "Would that be all Onee-sama?" The Owl asked the caramel-skinned one.

"Of course Housuke. Next time, I'll summon Rein." She said, while summoning Housuke back. "Maria-chii, how about we enjoy ourselves some more before we do our mission?" Skye asked.

"Of course!" Maria said, and the two girls ran into the place. The group noticed how happy Suigetsu became. They walked into the place as well. Suikotsu walked over by the two.

"Hello, _Shokora_." He said to Skye specifically, shocking her in the process.

"Suigetsu? What are you doing here?" She asked, her face turning red in the process.

"I'm gonna bathe!" He cheered, making her smile. Maria came walking by.

"Skye, when are you going to-" Skye sent her friend a glare. Maria gave a nervous laugh. "Ahehe, oops..." Suigetsu was grinning ear to ear.

"So _thats_ your name... Skye... I like it." He said. Skye's face turned redder.

"Thanks." She said while turning her head away. Sasuke and the others walked towards Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu! What the hell are you doing? We're gonna bathe!" Karin screeched. Suigetsu didn't even pay her any mind.

"Well, see ya, Skye-chan." He said while going with his group. Maria was snickering.

"How cute." She said. Skye playfully rolled her eyes.

* * *

Karin only had her towel on, and walked to where Sasuke was bathing. Sasuke saw her, and automatically became annoyed. "Karin, what are you doing here?" He began. She took her glasses off, trying to look seductive as possible.

"Sasuke-kun, how about we bathe together, Hm~?" She said, trying to sound cute. He put his hand on his hips.

"No." She said coldly. She began to pout.

"Aw~! Come on Sasuke-kun. We can have so much fu-" Out of nowhere, Suigetsu's head popped out of the water.

"Ah... I love the water-, huh? Karin?" He asked, looking at her confused. She put her glasses back on and pointed a finger at Suigetsu.

"You! What are you doing here?" She demanded. Suigetsu began to grin.

"I can ask you the same thing..." He stated. Karin frozed.

"I- Uh... Yeah, um..." She stammered. He only gave her a snarky grin, which made her throw a bucket at his face and leave. Jugo appeared as well with a confused face.

"Uh... What was Karin doing here?" He asked confused. They only shook their heads. Karin walked into the female section where she met Maria and Skye at.

"Oh my God Marie. This actually feels good!" Skye exclaimed while resting in the hotsprings.

"I know right? So damn good!" Maria cheered. Karin slipped into the water, making the two girls turn around.

"Um, hi?" Karin said. The two girls grinned at her.

"Hey." The girls said in a unison. The girls bathe and chatted for a while.

* * *

"I have a great feeling they're fooling around..." Sasori sated. Kisame turned to him.

"How could you 'feel'? You're a doll..." Kisame teased. Sasori glared at him.

"You know, when I wasn't a 'doll', I use to eat things like you for supper." Sasori spat, making Zetsu snicker. Kisame glared.

"What ever." Kisame said. "At least I'm able to feel." The two just glared at eachother.

* * *

The girls left the hot springs to continue their mission. By luck, the man's hideout was right in front of them. Skye turned to Maria. "You ready?" She asked. Maria nodded, as both of the girls weapons appeared in their hands. Maria had the giant Glaive as Skye had the giant Scythe. They dashed into the hideout, ready for action. Henchman ran towards the girls. Maria, with excellent skill, sliced all of them in half at once. Skye, began to twirl her scythe around, making the blood of the henchman splatter beautifully.

Maria jumped in the air and slammed the pole into two of the henchmans heads, killing them instantly. Skye, as if she was dancing, spinned around, cutting those around her. The girls hopped towards eachother, and was back to back, facing the henchman. "Are you alright Skye?" Maria asked.

"Yes Maria. Are you alright?" Skye asked.

"I'm great." Maria said with a grin.

"Good, because theres a long way to go." Skye said with a grin, as both of them hopped near the henchman on opposite directions, slashing them all. They were both doing an excellent job protecting themselves. In about ten minutes, it was over. They went into the hideout, where the man was waiting.

"So... You guys made it passed my henchman. Interesting..." He said. Without a word Maria stabbed the man into the chest. "Haha... Too bad, Pein forgot to mention I was hard to kill..." The man stabbed Maria in the gut, making blood shoot out of her mouth. Tears formed in Skye's eyes as she watch her friend fall to the floor.

"MARIE!" ...

_to be continued..._

* * *

Yes, a cliffy. I hope you guys forgive me for how long this took for me to post...

~SkyePanda98


	8. Death and Angel Home

**Previously...**

"So... You guys made it passed my henchman. Interesting..." He said. Without a word Maria stabbed the man into the chest. "Haha... Too bad, Pein forgot to mention I was hard to kill..." The man stabbed Maria in the gut, making blood shoot out of her mouth. Tears formed in Skye's eyes as she watch her friend fall to the floor.

"MARIE!" ...

**Now...**

"HAHAHAHAHA! How touching... Scream out for your bud..." The man said as Skye quickly appeared by her side.

"Marie, Maria you have to wake up..." Skye said while furociously shaking her friend. "Maria... Maria Isabelle Deloe!" She cried out while shaking her friend again. Tears rapidly fell from her eyes as the anger had rose in her. Her body was shaking. "You... BASTARD!" Skye said as she quickly transformed into 'death' and charged towards the man. Her scythe, looking extra shiny, appeared in her hand. The black hood of her shredded trenchcoat covered her face.

"Oh, getting all fighty with me kiddie? I told you already, you can't kill me!" He boasted while laughing. But then, Skye froze. She remembered something. A grin appeared on her face as more tears fell. She slowly turned to him, did a few holy hand signs as both of her index fingers clasped together and pointed towards the man.

"Sinner... Betrayer of God, I command of thee... Die in my hands as I will take your soul and cleanse it. You will be clean, by the power of me, Death, his loyal servant. You will REPENT!" She started off, then suddenly, her whole eyes turned completely white. It started to glow, and the man took a step back.

"What-, what the hell is the matter with you?" He stammered, taking another step back. Suddenly, a whole bunch of souls flew out of her body, and flew towards him. They were a platinum transuculant color, glowing bright. The man screamed as the souls started tearing apart his skin. More cries of pain came from the man, then suddenly, you can see a black soul withen him with shining white eyes. The souls were pulling his soul out. They finally got it out, then flew towards Skye's body. The souls returned to her, while bringing another soul along.

"Ungh..." Skye heard a murmur. She turned to her friend that was laying on the ground.

"Maria?" She was automatically by her friends side. Maria's eyes opened.

"Aw... I don't want to wake up yet..." Maria whined. Skye's eyes went wide.

"W-wake up?" Skye repeated in shock. Maria sat up.

"Yeah. After I was stabbed, I decided to just go to sleep." Skye just stared at her friend. Maria was confused. "You remember that we cannot die yet, right?"

_SLAP!_

Maria was surprised at the fact that Skye had actually slapped her. She turned her tilted face to face her, only to see the new tears falling from her face. "I thought you died! At least give me a damn warning before doing that Marie!" Skye said while sobbing. She fell onto Maria's chest, crying loudly. Maria wrapped her arms around her.

"You know, it's been a while since I saw you cried... Years in fact. To see you do it now for my sake," Tears filled in Maria's eyes, "-it makes me very happy." Maria said while holding Skye tighter. They cried together, and cherished that moment.

* * *

The girls returned to the Akatsuki base, holding eachother's hand. Pein jumped up looking angry. "Where the hell have you to been?!" He yelled. Skye just glared at him while walking into hers and Hidans room. They stared at Maria, who had a hole in her stomach.

"Wow... What happened, hm?" Deidara asked. Maria sighed.

"I was stabbed in the gut." She said while walking to hers and Kisame's room. Pein was furious.

"Why the hell am I being ignored?!" He yelled. Skye slammed the door open and stomped right over to him. Kakuzu was about to complain about how much the doors cost but stopped when he saw the the look on her face. Skye glared at Pein.

"I thought that I had lost my friend today because a certain leader didn't give us enough details abot the man we were after." Skye began as Pein glared. "We fought and killed hundreds of soldiers with no problem, but it was that one male that-" she poked his chest. "-You, had-" poked it again. "-Not told-" Again. "-Us that the Guy-" Harder. "-Was HARD TO KILL!" She said while pushing him. "You're wondering why we are ignoring you? Let me tell you why. It is because you tried to have us killed. Well, too bad for you, being that its hard for me to die as well." She said in a low tone while walking back into her room. Pein only stared in the distance.

"At least she's not an idiot..." He said under his breath while sitting down on the couch. Everyone heard.

"So, you really did try to have them killed?" Sasori asked. Pein nodded.

"Your plan has failed. What are you going to do now?" Itachi asked. Pein sighed.

"I'm thinking that I should actually keep them. If I were to send any of you guys, you would've been dead by now... Well, except Hidan. For them to actually do the impossible... How strong are they?" Pein questioned.

"Tobi thought you wanted Skye-tan and Maria-tan here..." Tobi said. Pein nodded.

"I did at first, but then they started to get on my nerves." Pein said. Tobi only turned away.

* * *

The next day, the girls got up early, as usual, and did the morning routine. The girls decided to get a little fresh air. They sat out side the base where suddenly, an angel appeared. She had pearly white skin and white hair that almost touched the ground. A white dress to ankles, white sandals, pearl bracelet on the top part of the arm, and left eye was silver and right eye was blood red. She was pretty. "Hello my angels..." She said to Skye and Maria.

"Hello!" Maria cheered. Skye slowly turned her head to her. Maria looked back. "What?" The angel giigled.

"My name is Cathy, I am one of the guardian angels. It is nice to finally meet you guys. Then, a male angel appeared as well. He had long jet black that reached his back, and his eyes were golden brown. He had wings, but they had dissappeared in a second. He was musculer, and tall.

"Hey Brats." He said. Maria and Skye automatically disliked him. Cathy glared at him.

"Lucifer! Be nice!" She said while turning back to the girls. "I have a message for you. It is from the Council Of Angels." Skye and Maria became alert. "They told me to look out for you too and check on you guys once in a while. They also told me to let youknow when your power will grow. They told me that when your power grows, it is going to be painful, so its nice to be alerted." Cathy explained. The girls nodded. "You can contact me whenever you like, I have to go now. See you cuties later!" She said while disappearing. Lucifer just stared at the girls. Skye glared.

"What?" Skye finally said.

"I don't like you..." Lucifer said.

"We don't like you either so get the hell out of our face." Maria said.

"Damn akudo(_Brats_)..." He said while disappearing. The girls just stared at eachother.

"Yo..." Skye started.

"Yo..." Maria answered.

"I wanna kill him..." Skye said. Maria gave her a high five.

* * *

DONEZ for now. Short chappie... Oh well.

Read and Review!

~SkyePanda98


	9. New Mission: Skye's Happy Time

**Previously...**

"My name is Cathy, I am one of the guardian angels. It is nice to finally meet you guys." Then, a male angel appeared as well. He had long jet black that reached his back, and his eyes were golden brown. He had wings, but they had dissappeared in a second. He was musculer, and tall.

"Hey Brats." He said. Maria and Skye automatically disliked him. Cathy glared at him.

"Lucifer! Be nice!" She said while turning back to the girls. "I have a message for you. It is from the Council Of Angels." Skye and Maria became alert. "They told me to look out for you too and check on you guys once in a while. They also told me to let youknow when your power will grow. They told me that when your power grows, it is going to be painful, so its nice to be alerted." Cathy explained. The girls nodded. "You can contact me whenever you like, I have to go now. See you cuties later!" She said while disappearing. Lucifer just stared at the girls. Skye glared.

"What?" Skye finally said.

"I don't like you..." Lucifer said.

"We don't like you either so get the hell out of our face." Maria said.

"Damn akudo(_Brats_)..." He said while disappearing. The girls just stared at eachother.

"Yo..." Skye started.

"Yo..." Maria answered.

"I wanna kill him..." Skye said. Maria gave her a high five.

* * *

**Now...**

It's been a few days since the mission, and Skye still glared at all of the Akatsuki members... Except Konan... Hidan sat down next to her. "Yo..." He called out to her. She gave him a cold stare. He plucked her nose. "Don't give me that fucking look! I didn't do anything to you!" He said while pouting. Truth be told, he didn't like the way she was treating them now. She was distant, and not making any snarky or sarcastic comments. She sighed.

"Hidan-san..." She said politely, shocking him a bit. "I'm sorry how I've been treating you guys. I guess my over-protectiveness took control because you know, asshole tried to have my friend and I assassinated." She said as if she was talking of the weather. He smirked.

"Nah, I understand that. Truth be told, I liked it better when you were annoying the hell out of me..." He said. Skye turned to him with wide eyes. He blushed. "Don't you _dare_ look at me like that dammit!" He shouted. He froze when she embraced him. He blushed. "What the hell are you doing...?" He asked.

"Thank you..." She whispered. She stood up, and walked into the living room where the others were at. They saw Skye walking towards Pein and thought the worse were going to happen. Pein held his breath prepared to take the blow Skye was gonna give him. Even Maria was anxious. Instead, Skye patted his head. His eyes were wide as he turned to her. Skye gave him a bored look while sighing. "I forgive you." She said. He actually held a small smile. But then, catching everyone by surprise, Skye put everything she had in her fist and punched him in the face, making him fall on the fall causing a huge hole to form and the place to shake. The Akatsuki' mouth dropped. "Fuck outta here. _Now_ I forgive you. Bum ass..." Skye continued to call him by invectives while walking into hers and Hidans room. Maria literally died of laughter.

* * *

The next day, Maria and Skye were on the laptop on quotev. "Ooh Skye-chan! Take that one!" Maria cheered, gaining the akatsuki's attention. Skye read it out loud.

"'Which Akatsuki member loves you'?" Skye read out loud. The were automatically surrounded.

"What kind of blasphemy is this?" Pein asked.

"Take it, take it un!" Deidara cheered excitedly. Skye sighed but took the quiz.

"'Who do you wish to love'?" Maria read out.

"I'mma pick Tobi because he loves everyone and everything." Skye said while clicking on the answer choice. Tobi cheered.

"'To stay with your love even if he does not want you, what would you do'?" Maria read aloud again.

"Hmm... I guess I'll go with walk away..." She said while clicking on the answer choice.

"'Out of the blue, you have a child to take care of and it's not yours, but his. What do you do?'" Maria read. Skye turned to her.

"Can I pick 'Kill the child and say it commited suicide'?" Skye asked as the Akatuski members back away by an inch. Maria glared.

"No." She said sternly Skye sighed.

"Fine, then I choose 'Holy CRAP! How could you have children?!'." Skye said while clicking on the answer choice. Maria shook her head.

"'Do you have similar interest?'." Maria read. Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"I'mma pick, 'No... but to me, you don't need similar interest to love someone.'" Skye said while picking the answer choice. Maria nodded.

"'What do you want from a man?'" Maria read. Skye sighed.

"'Enjoys life, no matter what's thrown at him'." Skye chose. The the answer popped up. "Well would you look at that? I love you too Tobi." Maria and her started to laugh. The Akatsuki's eyes widened. Tobi was happy.

"I do, I do! I do love you!" He cheered while glomping her. Skye was cracking up.

"Your turn Marie." Skye said. Maria grinned.

"Aiight." She said while restarting the quiz.

"'Who do you wish to love'?" Skye read. Maria cheered.

"SASORI-DANNA!" She hollered. Skye died of laughter while Sasori's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" He screeched. Skye was crying of laughter, but then calmed herself down.

"'To stay with your love even if he does not want you, what would you do'?" Skye read again.

"Omg like 'Convince him that he's human no matter what he does for a living'!" She cheered again while clicking the answer choice. Skye was crying of laughter. Sasori back away five inches.

"'Out of the blue, you have a child to take care of and it isn't yours, but his. What do you do?'" Skye asked.

"'Holy CRAP! How could you have children?!'." Maria said while choosing the answer.

"'Do you have similar interest?'." Skye read.

"'No... but to me, you don't need similar interest to love someone.'" Maria chose.

"Last one. 'What do you want from a man?'" Skye read. Maria sighed.

"'A smile, someone who would call me powersul and beautiful everyday and truely love me.'" She said while clicking on the answer choice. Skye read the results and choked while laughing. "Oi! What the fuck Tobi?! I don't want you!" She yelled while throwing him at the wall. Skye was dying of laughter, while the Akatsuki seemed amused. Sasori sighed in relief. "Don't worry Danna, you will always have my heart." She said sweetly. Deidara couldn't take it anymore and fell on the floor laughing right along with Skye. Maria picked Skye up and they both sat on the couch. "Let's take another quiz!" Maria cheered.

"Aiight." Skye said. Maria pointed at the screen.

"That one." She said. Skye read it aloud.

"'Which Akatsuki Hottie is right for you'?" The Akatuski sat arund them. Maria nodded as Skye began the quiz.

"'What would you like to eat with them'?" Maria read.

"Meat." Skye answered.

"'What do you look for in a guy'?" Maria read again.

"Doesn't matter." Skye chose.

"'Where would you go on a first date'?" Maria read.

"'Go and watch fireworks, they're so beautiful!'" Skye chose.

"'What color nail-polish do you like'?" Maria read. Skye held a confused look but answered it anyway.

"Purple or red." She chose.

"'What would you like their attitude towards you to be'?" Maria read.

"'Protects you'." Skye chose.

"Their personality'?" Maria read. She turned to Skye. "Pick 'rude'." She said. Skye nodded and chose the answer. "'Is it okay if he gets drunk sometimes'?" Maria read.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Skye answered. The answer showed up, and Skye and Maria bursted into fits of laughter while the Akatsuki was confused.

"Well, who did you get?" Kisame asked. Skye shook her head.

"I can't believe this..." Skye said.

"Skye, it should've been obvious." Maria said.

"Just read the damn result!" Hidan yelled. The two girls looked at eachother. Maria volunteered to read the **whole** result.

"Hidan. He's wild, he's loud, he's rude, and he can never keep his hands off of you. Also, he's always telling you how hot you are, and other obscene compliments." Maria answered while snickering. Skye bursted into laughter while posing.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked while making a kissy-face. Hidan smirked.

"Like shit." He answered. Skye made a sophisticated smile while pointing at him with her hand.

"Kill yourself..." She said as Maria spit out her water and cried on the floor while laughing. Skye laughed. "Your turn Marie." She said as Maria got up and sat back down on the couch. "'What would you like to eat with them'?" Skye read.

"Dango." Maria chose.

"'What do you look for in a guy'?" Skye read.

"Artistic." Maria chose. Skye nodded.

"Good choice. 'Where would you go on a first date'?" Skye read.

"Art museum." She chose. Skye looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Skye asked.

"The others were so obvious." Maria chose. Skye gave a suspicious look.

"Hmm... Okay then. 'What color nail-polish do you like'?" Skye read.

"Purple or red." Maria chose.

"'What would you like their attitude towards you to be'?" Skye read.

"'Always compliments you'." Maria chose.

"Their personality'?" Skye read.

"Impatient. Ya know, he wants me be his side by all times." Maria said while flicking her head.

"Pfft..." Skye held in her laughter. "'Is it okay if he gets drunk sometimes'?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Maria answered. The two read the result and Maria jumped for joy as she glomped Sasori. Skye laughed while reading the result.

" 's impatient and all he ever talks about is his art, but secretly he thinks that you're even more perfect than his puppets, although he would never admit it to your face." Skye said while laughing. The Akatsuki's eyes were wide.

"Those are **LIES**!" He hollored. Maria stood by Skye and they started dancing while doing the butt-bump.

"I know you want meh!

You know I want cha!

I know you want meh~!

You know I want cha!" They sung while butt-bumping. The Akatsuki were amused while Kisame and Deidara died of laughter. Skye laughed.

"Okay, that's enough with torturing their souls..." Skye said while turning off the laptop. Maria snickered.

"You're right. Let's just have a great conversation with them once in a while." Maria said. Skye and Maria sat near the Akatsuki. Skye turned to Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu-jiichan, can I borrow ten dollars?" She asked while making herself comfortable and resting her head on Konan's lap. He glared at her.

"Why?" He asked.

"Can't you just give me the ten-dollars without having a reason?" She asked. He sighed while crumbling the bill and tossing it to her. "Thanks." Ske said.

"'Kakuzu-jiichan'?" Hidan asked amused. Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"He gives that uncle-ly vibe." Skye admitted. Kakuzu hate to admit it, but he was flattered. Deidara turned to Skye.

"What kind of art do you like?" He asked.

"All of it. Art is life..." Skye said while smiling. Sasori and Deidara looked at eachother, then at her.

"What do you mean by, 'art is life'?" Sasori asked. Skye sighed.

"I told you this already. Art comes in many shapes and sizes. Some are short-lived and some last forever. The only thing everlasting that stays withen you is the love and admiration you have for art." Skye answered maturely. They turned a different direction. Pein cleared his throat.

"Ahem..." He said while gaining everyones attention. Skye turned her head to him.

"Yo man... Do you _have _to do that everytime you want our attention? Just speak!" She said as some of the Akatsuki members snickered. He glared at her.

"Anyway, you have a new mission." He said. Skye looked around then pointed to herself. He facepalmed. "Yes you. Along with Maria, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu. You all will hear details tomorrow." He said while leaving. Skye sucked her teeth while Maria did the same.

"I wonder if it's another suicide mission..." Maria said. Skye held a stupid look on her face.

"Let suicide doors up~..." Skye started. Maria caught on.

"I threw suicides on the tour bus~..." Maria added. They both snickered.

"That's my joint." Skye said. Maria nodded.

"I know." Maria said.

* * *

The next day, the four met with Pein in the conference room for their mission. "Alright. Yuichi has left to Konoha to hide out. I want you guys to find her and bring her here." He said. Maria got confused.

"New member?" She asked. Pein thought about it.

"Somewhat." He said. Skye raised an eyebrow.

"How can it be a 'somewhat'? It's rather yes or no, unless..." Skye thought for a while which surprised them all. She looked at him. "Unless you are trying to use her to get to someone." Skye said while crossing her arms. Pein's eyes widened to how sharp she was. He actually smiled at her.

"You're absolutely right." He said. Skye nodded.

"So you want us to cause a scene or some shit like that?" Maria asked. Pein sighed.

"Do as you wish." He said.

* * *

"Man, why the hell do we have to fucking babysit you two?!" Hidan whined for the fourth time on the mission. Skye have had it. She turned and glared at him hard.

"Shut the FUCK UP Hidan! You have us on the fucking mission, so deal with it! I don't want hear any damn thing from you again, unless it's fucking important! DO YOU FRIGGIN' HEAR ME?!" Skye shouted at the top of her lungs. Maria was shaking trying to hold in her laughter while the other dudes eyes widened. Hidan sucked his teeth and continued to walk as the others walked ahead as well. They continued to walk, until Skye had come across a plant. It was beautiful. Skye picked it up and examined it. "A 'Lion's Tail'." She said while smelling it. It smelt lovely. The three in front of her stopped and turned to her. Maria was confused.

"Skye-chii, what are you doing?" Maria asked. They jumped back when they heard snickering. Skye had a happy face and was laughing. She was cracking up while pointing to the plant.

"Oh mah Gerd Marie... You gotta smell this!" She said while snickering and enhaling it again. Maria shrugged her shoulders and were going to, but Zetsu had stopped her.

"What?" She asked. Zetsu shook his head rapidly.

"No! You're going to start acting weird!" Zetsu all together said. Maria had thought about what he had said and turned to Skye, who had walked up to a tree.

"Come 'ere you!" She said while hugging it. The she started to cry. "Don't worry boo! You're too good for him!" She said while carressing the branches. Maria's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God..." She started to snicker. "Skye's high!" She said while bursting into laughter. The dudes eyes widened. Hidan's eyes widened the most to when Skye embraced him. He was confused.

"Hold me Hidan. Hold me until the world ends... PIGGY BACK RIDE!" She hollored while jumping on his back. Hidan was extremely uncomfortable and was blushing many shades of red. Kakuzu sighed.

"Just give her a piggy back ride Hidan." He said. Hidan sighed and the whole group continued on their journey.

* * *

They were almost in Konoha, but the whole group decided to take a break. Hidan was annoyed by the fact his roommate was using his lap as a pillow. Maria turned to him. "Hidan-san, just let her be. I'm sure if you were also acting strange, Skye-chii would care for you." Maria said while crossing her arms. Hidan 'tcked'.

"That's what you fucking think..." He growled. Maria shook her head while resting against a tree. The others did the same. After a while, everyone woke up and noticed that Skye was nowhere to be found. They immediately started to look for her, thinking she was captured, when really she had actually captured some bandits. The bandits had a 'W.T.F.' face on.

"Sing with me guys!

Y.M.C.A!

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A!

They have everything for young man to enjoy!

You can hang out with all the boys!" Skye stopped singing and started to crack up. "Oh my Gosh... That sounded so gay..." She said while wrapping an arm around the bandit. Maria pushed Skye away from them while Hidan beated the crap out of all of them. Hidan turned to her angrily.

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" He shouted, making her flinch. She gave him an innocent look.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked, sounding as if she was going to cry. Hidan's eyes widened as he face-palmed and shook his head.

"No. I'm not mad at you." He said softly while patting her head. Kakuzu rose an eyebrow. Skye smiled brightly.

"Yay!" She cheered. Maria shook her head.

"Zetsu... When is the flower gonna wear out on her?" She asked. Zetsu sighed.

"It's gonna be a while." White said. Skye was laughing uncontrollaby at a turtle.

"HAHAHAHA! The turtle said... 'Poop'... Keh!" She said while snickering. Kakuzu actually snickered to that.

"You know, Skye-chan is actually adorable the way she is now..." Kakuzu said while patting her head. Maria glared.

"I hope that plant wears out on her soon..." Maria growled. "So she could kill you for saying that..."

* * *

Chapter done!

Yayyy...

How are you guys? Are you guys okay?

Yeah...

So I finally updated.

I started new stories and I might start another one

Well yeah... So...

Love you! BYE

Read & Review

~SkyePanda98


	10. Girl Captured, Time Passes

**Before...**

"It's gonna be a while." White said. Skye was laughing uncontrollaby at a turtle.

"HAHAHAHA! The turtle said... 'Poop'... Keh!" She said while snickering. Kakuzu actually snickered to that.

"You know, Skye-chan is actually adorable the way she is now..." Kakuzu said while patting her head. Maria glared.

"I hope that plant wears out on her soon..." Maria growled. "So she could kill you for saying that..."

**Now...**

The crew made it to Konoha and the shinobi glared at them. Skye gave them a peace sign. "Yo~!" She said cutely and Maria face-palmed. She turned to Zetsu.

"How long?" She asked and he sighed all together.

"It would go away quickly if she just went to sleep..." Black said. Maria sighed and looked at the confused shinobi staring at the dancing Skye.

"Oh my teddy, your so bouncy!

Lovely little cutie won't you follow me?

Follow me?

Follow me?

Just squeeze me!" Skye sung while dancing and some of the shinobi actually cheered. Maria sent them all death glares.

"Don't you DARE watch my sister!" She yelled protectively. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Um... Maria-san... What is wrong with S-"

"She's high..." Maria cutted in before he could finish his question. Skye laughed uncontrollably while turning to Hidan.

"Hidan-senpai!" Hidan blushed at the name. "What are we here for again?" She asked cutely and he only sighed.

"To get Yuichi." He said. Skye tilted her head to the side.

"Do we have to kill anybody?" She asked and he only stared at her.

"To get them out of the fucking way, yes..." He answered and she turned to the shinobi, summoning her scythe.

"Get out of the way or Skye-chan'll kill ya!" She said while leaping and swing her scythe uncontrollably with surprisingly great skills. The shinobi had a hard time getting by her. "Getouttadaway!" She yelled super fast while dashing off. The crew sweatdropped while walking with Skye and the shinobi were just unconcious.

* * *

Skye made it to the Akatsuki with a screaming girl in her arms. Skye's cute attitude turned dark as she slammed the girl against the wall, making the Akatsuki's jaw drop, even Maria's. "Shut the hell up! Why you gotta scream so loudly?" Skye hollored while slamming her foot against the girl's head. "Ain't nobody gonna hear ya!" Skye said while smirking. Maria sighed while walking up to Skye.

"Skye-chin, bedtime." Skye's cute attitude returned and she began to cry.

"But I dun wanna go to bed yet-!"

"BEDTIME DAMMIT!" Maria hollored and Skye went to hers and Hidans room to sleep. Maria turned to Pein. "How long is this girl going to stay here. Even though Skye is high right now, she's right. This girl is annoying." She said while yawning. Pein nodded.

"Only a few months. No big deal..." Maria only stared at him...

* * *

**Few Months Later...**

Few months has past and Skye's birthday past as well. She was now fourteen and her body developed a bit as she got a bit taller. She was now 5''6 and a little bit slimmer. It was December and Skye had sighed while turning to Maria, "Aye, Maria-chi... We were supposed to be in school by now, right?" She asked and Maria sighed.

"Getting homesick Skye-chan?" She asked and Skye smiled sadly.

"A little... I want to see my Nook-Nook... I didn't even get to say 'happy birthday' to him..." Skye said while sighing. Maria gave a sad smile.

"Dun worry Skye-chan. You will be by his side soon..." Skye only returned the smile while Hidan walked in.

"Whose side? Is it a boyfriend?" He asked while sitting next to her on the couch. Skye whacked him upside the head and he flinched. "Oi!"

"No you idiot. It's my little brother..." Skye said as the Akatsuki walked into the living room. Tobi bounced up and down.

"Eh? Skye-tan has a little brother?" He asked and Skye grinned from ear to ear while smiling.

"Yes, he turned three a while ago." She said and the Akatsuki noticed the sad look on her face. Pein decided that it was best to change the subject.

"Yuichi shall be released today. The man that I want is coming to us now." He said and Skye turned to him.

"Hey... Is this man powerful?" She asked and he sighed.

"Somewhat." He said and Skye only shook her head. She stood up while walking outside the base. Pein gazed down on her. "Where are you going?" He asked and Skye only gave him the peace sign while leaving. Pein only shook his head while leaving to do some other stuff.

* * *

Skye was wearing a long-sleaved black turtleneck sweater with with navy blue jeans. with a black belt that held her guns and sword and black combat boots. She walked around the forest for a while, letting the air come to her until she heard a noise. She walked towards the noise and her eyes widened to who she saw. The guy turned to her and a smile appeared on his face. "Skye-chan!' He cheered while walking towards her.

"Suigetsu..." She breathed out and he was now in front of her. He stared at her for a while.

"Whoa... You look a bit different... Did you loose weight?" He asked and she blushed.

"Heheh, a little." She said while smiling. He smiled back.

"Long time no see. What have you been up to?" He asked while walking with her around the lake. She couldn't tell him that she was with the Akatsuki.

"You know... Just doing me..." Skye said with a grin he kept staring at. Skye turned to him confused. "What?" She asked and he only stared at the sky.

"Skye-chan... Let's go on a date..." She only stared at him wide-eyed with a blush growing.

"W-wha?" She asked and he grinned at her, showing his pointed teeth.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" He said and Skye couldn't help but smile at him.

"Sure." She said and they left to a village.

* * *

Maria was listening to music on her ipod when Hidan walked into the living room. "Yo, short stuff." He said and Maria glared at him. "Where's Skye?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Skye-chi went exploring." She said and Hidan only sighed while Deidara turned to her.

"Exploring?" He questioned and she nodded. "All by herself, un?" He asked while getting up. Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" She asked. He turned to her boredly.

"To get her, un. It's getting late. She shouldn't be out by herself. I don't care how strong she is... She's still a female." And with that, he left. The Akatsuki only stared at the door where he left in awe.

* * *

Skye and Suigetsu were having a lot of fun together. They went to a town that was having a festival. They bought themselves some food and walked up to a very high hill, and sat down to eat. They ate in silence for a while then Suigetsu turned to her. "Hey, Skye-chan." She turned to him. "How old are you?" He asked and Skye swallowed what she was chewing on.

"I'm fourteen now... My birthday past like five months ago." She said and his eyes widened. She tilted her head to the side. "Nani?" She asked and he sweatdropped.

"You... You don't look it..." He said and Skye sighed. She stared at the now midnight blue sky.

"Of course..." She said and he laughed nervously. She gave him a smirk. "Well, what about you sir?" She asked and he grinned.

"I'm sixteen smarty... At least I look my age..." He mumbled under his breath and she punched his arm. "Ouchie!" He said while laughing. She blushed while glaring at him.

"That was foul!" He only laughed while gazing at her body.

"I'm only saying the t-ACK!" Skye had punched him upside the head. He cried anime tears while Skye just continued to eat her food. He sat up, staring at her for a while. He gazed at her softly and she turned to him. She sighed.

"Now what? More smart comments?" She asked while smirking. He only shook his head.

"Well... Maybe just one more." Skye got ready to punch him and a grin appeared on his face. "Even though that may be the fact, you still are really pretty." Her eyes widened as a blush appeared on her face. She jumped and bit.

"W-w-what?" She said and he laughed at her reaction. Skye couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you Suigetsu..." She said and he stopped laughing. He only smiled back while the two of them finished their food and watched the fireworks. Skye was enjoying this part a lot. "Ka-BOOM!" She cheered while jumping up. He looked at her jumping form.

"You like fireworks?" He asked and she cheesed at him.

"Yup! I love any kind of explosions!" She said and he laughed at that. She sat back down and turned to him while giving him a beautiful grin. "Thanks for taking me here Suigetsu!" She said and he only nodded. She leaned towards him and kissed his cheek, and he was stunned by the action. Skye looked at him confused. "What? This was a 'date' right?" She asked and he only nodded. She grinned at him while walking away. "Ja ne." And she was suddenly carried off by someone on a bird, but Suigetsu didn't see it.

* * *

Skye was about to bash this dude with her fist but stopped when she saw the person. "DeiDei? What are you doing here?" She asked and he was silent for a while. Then, he finally decided to say something.

"You and that dude sure seemed close." He said and Skye smiled.

"We are! Like I am with Maria." She said and he turned to her.

"Really, hm?" He said and Skye gave him concerned eyes.

"DeiDei... What's wrong?" She asked and he blushed while shaking his head.

"Nothing! Nothing... Just be careful, un..." He said and she smled softly at him.

"Hai..."

* * *

**Finally! A new chappie!**

**Yay!**

**Well, short chappie but oh wells!**

**Hope you guys like!**

**Read and Review!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	11. Christmas Special!

**Here's a Christmas Special! First I updated on 12/12/12... Now Christmas!**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Skye and Maria danced around the Akatsuki base wearing funny hats. Skye had on a santa hat and Maria had on a elf hat. Skye had on a red coat that fitted tightly and had white fur on the cuffs and collar and a big black belt under her chest. She also had on tight red pants with black boots that reached up to her knees. So yeah, you can actually see her body shape with the outfit. Maria had on a tight green elf top and a tight elf mini-skirt. She had on red and green knee socks and brown mary janes. Maria looked adorable."MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS PEOPLEZ!" They both shouted in a unison. The Akatsuki only stared at them. Hidan tcked.

"What are you guys getting so fucking hype for? It's only Christmas..." He said and he was pulled to the floor by Skye and Skye started dancing around with him.

"Just have fun with us Dan-chan!" Skye cheered and Hidan just blushed. Maria pulled Sasori up and started dancing with him.

"Why do you guys look so damn sad? Have fun!" Maria cheered and Skye turned to them.

"YOU'RE MAKING JESUS SAD!" She hollored and Maria bursted into laughter. Skye let go of Hidan and dashed into the fridge. "Santa wants some damn eggnog!" She hollored and Maria was only shaking her head. She let go of Sasori and ran by Skye.

"Let Elfy-chan get some of that too!" Maria said the girls both got their cups and grinned.

"CHEERS!" The two girls said while dogging the eggnog. The Akatsuki only stared at them in awe. Maria turned to Skye.

"Santa-chan, sing us a Christmas song!" Maria cheered and Skye hopped on the living room table.

"Well... It's for Christmas... Aiight, well, I got a song but it's not really a Christmas song... Ahem... Maria-chi! Sing with me!" Maria hopped on the table.

" _(Skye): I really can't stay -_

_(Maria): Baby it's cold outside_  
_(Skye): I've got to go away -_

_(Maria): Baby it's cold outside_  
_(Skye): This evening has been -_

_(Maria): Been hoping that you'd drop in_  
_(Skye): So very nice -_

_(Maria): I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_  
_(Skye): My mother will start to worry -_

_(Maria): Beautiful, what's your hurry?_  
_(Skye): My father will be pacing the floor -_

_(Maria): Listen to the fireplace roar_  
_(Skye): So really I'd better scurry -_

_(Maria): Beautiful, please don't hurry_  
_(Skye): Maybe just a half a drink more -_

_(Maria): Put some records on while I pour_

_(Skye): The neighbors might think -_

_(Maria): Baby, it's bad out there_  
_(Skye): Say, what's in this drink? -_

_(Maria): No cabs to be had out there_  
_(Skye): I wish I knew how -_

_(Maria): Your eyes are like starlight now_  
_(Skye): To break this spell -_

_(Maria): I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_  
_(Skye): I ought to say no, no, no sir -_

_(Maria): Mind if I move in closer?_  
_(Skye): At least I'm gonna say that I tried -_

_(Maria): What's the sense in hurting my pride?_  
_(Skye): I really can't stay -_

_(Maria): Baby don't hold out_

_(Both): Ah, but it's cold outside_

_(Skye): I've got to go home -_

_(Maria): Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_  
_(Skye): Say, lend me your coat -_

_(Maria): It's up to your knees out there_  
_(Skye): You've really been grand -_

_(Maria): Your eyes are like starlight now_  
_(Skye): But don't you see -_

_(Maria): How can you do this thing to me?_  
_(Skye): There's bound to be talk tomorrow -_

_(Maria): Think of my life long sorrow_  
_(Skye): At least there will be plenty implied -_

_(Maria): If you caught pneumonia and died_  
_(Skye): I really can't stay -_

_(Maria): Get over that hold out_

_(Both): Ah, but it's cold outside_  
_Oh, baby it's cold outside_  
_Oh, baby it's cold outside_..." The Akatsuki actually clapped to that... Who knew Skye could sing? Maria did of course. The girls hopped off the table and hugged eachother.

"Maria... I got you a gift!" Skye said while going into her void and taking it out. Maria grinned.

"I got you something as well... Two things in fact!" Skye's eyes widened as she took out Maria's present. Skye gave Maria a small box and a big box. Maria gave Skye the same Akatsuki watched as Maria opened her two presents and jumped up in glee. "Oh my God you got me a locket! And you got me a friggin' Electric Guitar! Skye you knew I wanted one after I heard you play..." Maria said and Skye laughed.

"Girl, shut up and let me open my gifts!" Skye said with a grin with opening the small one first. It showed a locked as well, but was sort of different. It had a heart that was broken in half. One part with a picture of Skye, and one with a picture of Maria. Skye smiled softly while kissing her best friend on the cheek. "Thank you Marie..." Skye said and Maria grinned proudly. Skye opened the big one next and she jumped as if she was in church praising da lort. "OH MAH GAWD MARIE, YOU GOT ME A FUCKIN ART SET!" Skye cheered.

"I KNOW RIGHT?! I'M SO FUCKIN AWESOMEZ!" Maria cheered as well.

"DUDE!"

"DUDE!" Skye stared at Maria for a second then glomped her.

"Thanks Maria..." Skye said and Maria hugged her back.

"Let me get the picture of you and put it on my necklace." Maria said. The Akatsuki watched this scene in front of them with confusion. Skye turned to them.

"Yo, we got ya something as well... Despite the fact that you guys get on our nerves..." Skye said while giving each of the members a present.

Hidan: Scythe collection

Kakuzu: A safe with some money on it

Konan: Silk and VERY expansive paper along with perfumes and some clothes

Itachi: Sword collection

Tobi: A big toy dinasaur

Pein: Two things... One is a chain... The other is a 'How Not To Be An Asshole' book**[You know EXACTLY who got him that book lol]**... Pein face-palmed

Zetsu: Exotic plant seeds that the girls 'borrowed'

Deidara: Grenade set.

Sasori: Exotic puppet parts that are hard to get

Kisame: A sword holder.

The Akatsuki stared at the two in front of them. Skye got a camara ready. "Picture time!" She said, taking mad pictures of them and you know what? The Akatsuki actually enjoyed this Christmas. They chat with the girls, drunk eggnog, and even told funny stories. Even Pein had a story that had people dying of laughter and the way he told the story made it funnier. I mean, he had this stoic face on and said the funniest joint... Maria and Skye had fun that night and actually felt as if the Akatsuki were their family... But how long will that last?

* * *

**MERRY FRIGGIN' CHRISTMAS!**

**I hope you guys enjoy your holidays and junk.**

**Read and Review!**

**Love Yah!**

**Byez~!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	12. A Happy New Year

**Before...**

The Akatsuki stared at the two in front of them. Skye got a camara ready. "Picture time!" She said, taking mad pictures of them and you know what? The Akatsuki actually enjoyed this Christmas. They chat with the girls, drunk eggnog, and even told funny stories. Even Pein had a story that had people dying of laughter and the way he told the story made it funnier. I mean, he had this stoic face on and said the funniest joint... Maria and Skye had fun that night and actually felt as if the Akatsuki were their family...

**Now...**

Skye and Maria flew on Housuke all the way to the leaf village. It was still Christmas and they were still wearing their Christmas outfits. They hopped down in the middle of the village with everyone staring at them. Skye smirked while giving a peace-sign. "HO, HO, HOES!" She cheered and Naruto glomped her. "ACK!"

"Skye-chan! Maria-chan! You guys visited us on Christmas!" He cheered. Skye pushed him off of her.

"Yeah, yeah dammit! Happy holidays!" She said and she smiled when she saw someone. She ran, jumped, and glomped Shikamaru. "Merry Christmas!" She said while squeesing him to death. He blushed while smiling as she got down. Maria did the same to Kiba and Akamaru was barking too damn much. The shinobi stared at the outfit the two had on. Let me refresh your memory.

Maria: An elf hat. A tight green elf top and a tight elf mini-skirt. She had on red and green knee socks and brown mary janes.

Skye: A Santa Hat. A red coat that fitted tightly and had white fur on the cuffs and collar and a big black belt under her chest. She also had on tight red pants with black boots that reached up to her knees.

Kakashi stared at the two. "Um... What are you girls wearing?" He asked and Skye smirked.

"I'm Santa Clause and this is Elfy-chan." Skye explained and Maria gave a beautiful smile.

"Hello~!" She sanged and Skye snickered. Neji studied the girls for a bit and Skye turned to him.

"What?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Now I can see why you wear baggy clothes..." Skye blushed while glaring at him while Maria was cracking up.

* * *

The girls sat with the shinobi for a while and was having fun catching up. Skye even got a birthday song, despite how late it was. Kiba and Maria were chatting like lovebirds and Skye's eyes was twitching. Maria had left a note at the Akatsuki place to let them know that they would be staying in Konoha for a while. Skye smiled while looking at everyone. "Hey, if I told you guys somethingg, would you think we're weird?" She asked and Choji took another chip.

"We already think you guys are weird..." He said and some snickers were heard. Skye shot him a look while sucking her teeth.

"Well sir! Shut the hell up and let me finish!" She said and he started to laugh.

"You asked a question-"

"CHOJEH!" She yelled and everyone bursted into laughter. Skye smiled while shaking her head. "Anyway.. What is I were to say that Maria and I were from another world or dimension?" Everyone's eyes went wide. Skye explained to them how they ended up in their world, with Maria adding some funny facts. The shinobi was amazed and it actually brought them closer to eachother. Then, Naruto had this confused look on his face.

"Wait, so you knew who Kakashi-sensei was?" He asked and Maria and Skye bursted into laughter. Skye turned to him.

"Dude, he was one of my favorite characters." His eyes widened and Kakashi, well, he was smiling while patting her head.

"And you're my favorite person..." He said and Skye grinned proudly. Maria smirked.

"Of course you two would get along." Skye turned to her while smiling.

"Maria, shut up. Dun even start!" Skye said while laughing and Maria laughed as well.

"What~?! It's no surprise dammit! Especially with the things _you_ be reading. I still remember 'Pandora's Box'. Sisters don't normally do that to eachtother Skye..." Skye spitted her eggnog out and began to die in laughter while the shinobi's eyes widened. Skye turned to Maria.

"Dude, I swear to God, I was just as confused as you were I mean I was like... 'Pause... Da'fuck is goin on'?!" Maria and Skye bursted into laughter. After that, Skye calmed down while nodding her head. "That book was good though." She said and Maria nodded her head as well.

"It was... I can't believe she killed herself though.." Maria started and Skye agreed with her.

"I mean to tell you the truth, it's the other sisters fault that she became that way, I mean... She was innocent an-" Skye was cut off by Kiba.

"Hey, when did this become a book club?" He asked as the two girls glared at him. Naruto raised his hand.

"What kind of books do you read Skye-chan?" He asked and Skye sighed.

"Urban Novels... They're like 'rated r' movies so..." Skye got a pretend mic. "Viewers Descretion is Advised..." Maria started to laugh.

"Only you Skye-chan..." She said and Skye gave a beautiful smile.

"Hey~!" She said all ghetto and Maria only shook her head.

* * *

Maria was at their apartment while Skye wandered around Konoha at night. She bumped into a certain sannin and her eyes widened. She was still wearing the christmas outfit, so she had to be cautious. He smiled while closing his notepad. "Hello there~! Are ya lost?" He asked and Skye gave him a bored look.

"Hi Pervy-sage." His eyes shot open as he flared. "Don't question how I know your name... I know everything... I'm fucking Santa Clause." She said with a straight face.

_Dot... Dot... Dot..._

Skye bursted into serious laughter while Jiraiya just stared at her. "Wait a minute... Are you one of the girls thats associated with the Akatsuki? Skye is it?" Skye's eyes widened as she turned to him.

"How do you know my name?" She asked and he sweatdropped.

"They told me you were a bit tan." Skye flared.

"I'm not TAN! I'm Caramelled-skinned. Light-skinned. GET IT STRAGHT!" She hollored and he held his hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright... Jeez..." He said and he studied her a bit more. "They were dead serious when they said you look older..." Skye glared at him and he gulped. "SORRY, sorry..." He said. Skye sighed while giving him a soft smile.

"I'll see ya later, Jiraiya-san." She said as she gave him the piece sign and left. He smiled while shaking his head and walked towards his destination. Skye walked over to the lake where she saw Naruto sitting down. "Naru-nii!" Skye cheered while glomping him.

"ACK! Skye-chan? What are you doing here?" He asked and Skye sat by him and sighed.

"Just walking around. What about you? Why are you out by yourself?" She asked a bit concerned. He sighed while shaking his head.

"No reason... Just... This is my spot, where I get to have time for myself." He said with a soft smile. Skye studied him for a bit, then stared at the stars.

"You're not a monster..." His eyes widened as he turned to her. "I don't care what the others say. You are not a monster." She said while getting up and streching. Naruto only stared at her. Skye turned and grinned at him. "Naru-nii, take some pictures with me!" Skye cheered while wrapping an arm around him and taking dozens of pictures. Naruto only smiled while spending time with her.

* * *

The next few days, Maria and Skye came out dressed in different clothes. Skye-red shirt, black baggy pants, red and black sneakers. Maria-white shirt, red tights and black converses. They walked down the streets of Konoha with everyone staring at them weirdly. Skye became annoyed. She turned to Maria. "Yo, my dude, why is everyone looking at us like 'what the fuck'?" Skye asked as Maria snorted.

"I don't know man... But its fucking annoying..." She said as Skye only sucked her teeth. They were leaving to the Akatsuki base to celebrate New Years there. Skye turned to the shinobi.

"See you guys later!" She said while summoning Housuke and flying of to the Akatsuki base. Skye walked in all retarded and junk. "What's up, what's up, WUZZ GUDD?!" She cheered as Maria only started cracking up.

"Wow man." She said while they sat in the living room. Pein turned to him.

"So... How was it?" He asked as Skye grinned.

"Man, it was great..." She said and then she turned to Pein. "That's why we are going to spend New Years here." She said as Pein only stared at her. "What?!" She asked annoyed as he only shook his head. Skye sighed.

* * *

We skipping New Years... Yes, we are... Well, here's a snip of it...

* * *

_"HAPPY NEW YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHZZZ ZZZ!" The two girls screeched in a unison. The Akatsuki only stared at the happy girls while Skye started to jam to some music._

_"Oh my gawd, this is my song!" Maria said as the two girls started to sing together._

_"I FEEL SO CLOSE TO YOU RIGHT NAW_

_IZ A FORCEFEEL!_

_I WEA MAH HEART UP ON MAH SLEE_

_LIKE A BIG DEAL!_

_YO LOVE POURS DOWN ON MEH _

_SURROUNDS MEH LIKE A WATAH FALL!_

_AN DEA'S NO STOPPIN US RIGHT NAW!_

_I FEEL SO CLOSE TO YOU RIGHT_ _NAW~_!"_ The two girls sanged. They only stared at the girls in confusion. All for New Years, they go retarded... They didn't understand it..._

* * *

Now... Back to present time...

* * *

Skye yawned while sitting up from the couch. Hidan walked into the living room and saw her. "Yo." He said. Skye turned to him.

"Yo." She said while yawning. "How the fuck did I end up on the couch?" She asked while stretching. Hidan blushed.

"Oh... Well, you were fucking around and junk and then you grew tired. I figured you just wanted to sleep so I left you there along with a blanket.." He said as Skye only stared at him blankly. He blushed while glaring at her. "Don't you fucking stare at me like that!" He shouted as Skye walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Hidan." Skye said while walking over to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. "What time is it?" She asked as he looked at the clock.

"It's six forty-seven..." He mumbled as her eyes widened.

"How the hell am I up so early? Actually..." She turned to him. "Why are you-" she started to cough. In fact, she was coughing a lot, and as crazy as it sounds, Hidan grew worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Skye shook her head.

"It's nothi-" she started to cough again. Hidan walked right over to her and carried her bridal style. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked full of shock and embarassment. He turned to her.

"Shut up and let me care!" He shouted as he gazed down at the wide-eyed teen. He blushed while sighing. "Don't look at at me like that... I'll fucking sacrifice you..." He said while putting her on his bed, and which made her go mad.

"No! I am not laying on this bed! I don't know how many girls you've fucked on this bed!" She said while flinging around. A tick mark appeared on his head.

"I get my sheets washed you fucking brat!" He shouted as Skye stared wide-eyed and accussingly at him.

"SO YOU DON'T DENY IT!" She shouted as he smirked.

"Of course. A man has his needs. Now get in the damn bed." He said while wrapping the blankets around her. Luckily, she already had her pj's on and he didn't have to worry about him clothing her. Skye watched as Hidan tucked her in and made her feel comfortable.

"I drool you know..." He turned to her.

"As do I. Now go to sleep... I'll fix you something warm when you wake up." He said while patting her head. Skye blushed while staring at him. Her gaze on him softened.

"Thank you, Hidan..." She said as he blushed. Then, he heard light snores and left her to sleep.

* * *

**Done~!**

**Yes~!**

**Read and Review~!**

**Love ya's~!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	13. Taking Care of The Sick

**Previously...**

_Skye watched as Hidan tucked her in and made her feel comfortable._

_"I drool you know..." He turned to her._

_"As do I. Now go to sleep... I'll fix you something warm when you wake up." He said while patting her head. Skye blushed while staring at him. Her gaze on him softened._

_"Thank you, Hidan..." She said as he blushed. Then, he heard light snores and left her to sleep._

**Now...**

The Akatsuki watched Hidan in the kitchen with the most disturbed expressions on their faces. Kakuzu was the most disturbed of them all. "Hidan... What in the name of hell do you think you're doing...?" He asked as Hidan slowly turned his head to them.

"Mmdhi..." He mumbled under his breath. Maria was confused.

"Wha?"

"I'M MAKING FUCKING SOUP!" He shouted with a blush on his face.

_Crickets... Crickets..._

The whole base was erupted with boisterous laughter. Hidan was trying to shush them, but they only kept laughing. "Be quiet dammit! Skye is sleeping!" He said as the laughter slowly began to fade and was replaced with suspicious looks. Deidara crossed his arms.

"What do you care of her well-being, hmmm?" He asked as Hidan glared the shit out of him.

"None of your business! Now be quiet!" He shouted while Skye stepped out of the room.

"What's with all of the yel-*cough, cough, cough*" She was automatically carried in Hidan's arms.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" He asked sternly. Skye blushed and pouted.

"I'm not tired dammit!"

"But you're sick!" He shouted, making the Akatsuki's eyes widened. He just realized what he have done and knew they were going to have fun with this. "Dammit..." He mumbled under his breath. Skye flared.

"I'm not SICK! I can NEVER get sick. I HATE BEING SICK!" Skye whined while Maria snorted.

"You can never get sick huh? What about those colds you've had before?" She asked with a smirk while Skye glared at her.

"Those were NOTHING!" She shouted as Maria began to snicker. Hidan kicked his door open and walked inside their room. He tucked her in bed again and as she was about to sit up, he gave her a warning glare. Skye crossed her arms. "This is fucking retarded..." She grunted. "Why did _I _have to get sick, out of ALL people?" Skye asked while covering her face. Then she turned angrily to Hidan. "And why the hell do I have to be in this BED?!" She shouted as Hidan rolled his eyes.

"I've told you already that I wash my sheets, and I haven't had a woman in here for a while..." He said while scratching the back of his head. Skye only stared at him. Then he turned to her. "Is this why you only took the couch the minute we had to share rooms?" He asked annoyed as Skye turned her head away awkwardly. He flared "That's fucked up! Maria has no problem with taking Kisame's bed!" He said as Skye snorted to that.

"Now you and I _both_ know that Kisame doesn't get any, and if he does, it's far away from the base..." Skye said as Hidan had nothing to say to that. Hidan then smirked.

"So what, you're assuming that because I'm so fucking gorgeous that I must sleep with a lot of women?" He asked cockily. Skye only gave him a bored look.

"Conceited bastard..." He bursted into laughter.

"And you don't deny it..." He said while sitting on the bed, making her turn her back on him.

"Shut UP Hidan! Bring me my fucking soup!" She shouted. He only snickered while walking to the kitchen to see some smirks and a glare.

"So... Skye-chan is in your bed..." Maria said as a dark aura appeared around her. Hidan sighed while turning the fire off and fixing Skye a bowl.

"Now it's not even like that." He said as Kisame turned to him with a smirk.

"Look at you mister caretaker..."

"SHUT UP KISAME!" Hidan shouted as people began to snicker. Zetsu turned to him.

"You know you-" Black started.

"Are actually enjoying this..." White finished. Hidan sighed. Itachi cutted in.

"I think I have a fever as well..." He said as the whole base roared in laughter. Hidan only shook his head. Sasori turned to him.

"You should put some pepper in that..." He said as Hidan turned to him.

"I thought you didn't eat anything.." He said as Sasori sighed.

"I used to take care of a person as well. Put some pepper in there." He said as Hidan sighed and did what he was told. He walked into the room and closed the door. The others turned to converse.

"Well, that was interesting..." Konan said as Pein nodded.

"Indeed." He said as Kakuzu sighed.

"I'm still kind of shocked to learn that, that asshole can be 'caring'..." He said as a few snickers were heard. Maria sighed.

"Oh well... At least Skye gets to have her favorite character..." She said with a pout, making people turn to her.

"What is Maria-tan talking about?" Tobi asked as Maria sighed.

"Nothing... Sasori... Do you love me?" She asked as Sasori held this blank look on his face.

"Yes Maria-san... I love you..." Sparks filled everywhere in the room, well around Maria.

"My life... Complete..." She said as Sasori shook his head but a small smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Hidan was actually feeding Skye. She was embarrassed and he was enjoying it. When the noodles were done, Hidan placed the bowl down. Skye picked it up and he turned to her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm drinking it..." She said as she was about to drink the soup, but some of it fell on her shirt instead. Hidan's eyes widened as Skye covered herself. "Okay, now that was a bad idea..." She mumbled while getting ready to get up, but Hidan pushed her down.

"No... I'll get you a rag along with some water, and I'll let you borrow one of my shirts." He said as Skye raised an eyebrow.

"You have shirts? Why the hell don't you have them on?" She asked as he smirked.

"You know I'm sexy..." He said as Skye rolled her eyes.

"Whatever..." She said as Hidan left to get the items. Skye was left alone to think. She thought about the care he was giving her and how much she actually appreicated it, despite how much she hate the fact that she is in his bed. She sighed while thinking of ways to thank him. He have returned with the items he said that he was going to get. Skye smiled at him. "Thanks Hidan... Um..." She said as he only stared at her.

"What?"

"Could you..." She started to shoo him away. He got the message and left out the room closing the door, leaving her to wash herself.

* * *

After waiting a while, Hidan walked into the room to see Skye wearing his shirt and a smile on her face. "Wow... You're bigger than me..." Skye said with a beautiful smile as Hidan's gaze on her softened.

"Of course... I'm friggin' taller than you..." He said as Skye rolled her eyes and grinned.

"What ever..." She said, but then she became quiet and a blush appeared on her face. "Listen Hidan... I know I've been a bit whiney... But I want to thank you for the care that you are giving me... I want to know if there is anything I can do to repay you..." She said as Hidan only stared at her. She crossed her arms. "Well?" She said a bit impatient. He sighed while a thought suddenly rained in his head. A big smirk graced his face.

"I think there is something you can do for me..." He said while doing a don pose(like in a mob or a mafia). Skye raised an eyebrow.

"And what is that?" She asked as the smirk grew wider. Skye's eyes widened as she glared at him. "No..." She growled as he shook his head.

"No! Not that..." He said as she calmed down. He crossed his arms. "How about when you feel better, you have to do anything I say for a day." He said as Skye thought about it.

"You know, that's actually a great idea... But why do I hate it?" She asked of course, full of sarcasm. Hidan grinned while tucking her in. He lost his teasing attitude and looked at her sincerly.

"Seriously though, I really hope you feel better..." He said as she only stared at him.

"Why do you care so damn much Hidan?" She asked as he gave her a soft smile.

"Like I said, I like it better when you annoy the hell out of me..." He said while patting her head. She chuckled softly to that while falling asleep again.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Skye woke up feeling refreshed. Because of the care Hidan has givin her, she was feeling so much better. Wait, she was feeling better... So that means...

"Oh... You're up..." Hidan said while walking in with a grin and plopping on his bed. Skye's eyebrow began to twitch. He turned to her. "Well... I'm kind of hungry..." He said while patting his belly. Skye only smiled while getting up and going to the kitchen, where she met the other Akatsuki members. Kakuzu squinted his eyes at her attire.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's-"

"Yes, it's Hidan's shirt." Skye cutted Kakuzu off. Deidara 'hmmed' while smirking.

"So the bastard is starting to care for something, huh?" He asked while walking towards her. Skye stared up at him.

"What's that supposed to mean? You would've done the same right?" Skye asked while crossing her arms. He smiled.

"Of course, un. But for Hidan to do something like that is unheard of..." He said while patting her head and walking to his room. Skye sighed while fixing Hidan something to eat. Kisame snickered.

"So, what are you making?" He asked.

"Something for Hidan to eat..." Skye said and silence filled the base.

"Why...?" Zetsu all together asked and Skye sighed while turning to him.

"Well.. He and I made a deal that after I feel better, I have to cater to him..." Skye said while fixing Hidan a plate. A song played through Maria's head.

"_I'm gonna cater to you_-"

"Shut it Marie..." Skye said as Maria snickered.

"Well, you two are made for eachother..." Maria said while Skye sighed.

"Just like you and the puppet right?" Skye asked as amused grins filled the room.

"SHUT UP!" Maria hollored while her cheeks turned red. Skye smirked while walking over to Hidan's room. Kisame started to snicker and Maria turned to him. "Shut it Fishbreath." She said as he glared.

* * *

Hidan turned to Skye boredly. "Took ya long enough..." He said as she only smiled at him.

"I'm sorry..." She said as he only stared at her. Skye gave him a blank look. "What?" She asked while setting his plate down. He sighed.

"I thought this would would be fun... Where the hell is the fiesty attitude I was hoping for?" He said while laying down with his hand behined his head. Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want that?" Skye asked as Hidan sit up.

"I dunno... I like that side of you sometimes..." Skye's eyes widened as a blush appeared on her face. He smirked. "You're blushing..." He said while leaning closer. "How about I do something that'll make you blush even more..." He said while being an inch close to her face.

_SLAP!_

Hidan's eyes widened as the blush on Skye's face grew wider. He smirked as she glared at him. "See? Now was that so hard?" He asked while rubbing his stinging cheek. Skye's glare faded away as a smile graced her face.

"You are such a retard... A real fucking retard..." Skye said as she brushed her bang to the back of her head. He smirked.

"So what else is new?" He asked as Skye snickered.

"So you admit it..." Skye said as he picked up his plate and began to eat.

"Shut up..." He said while actually enjoying the food. Skye smirked while sitting next to him. He finished his food(too fast) and sighed. He turned to her and she sighed.

"What? You're thirsty?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No... I'm thinking of a way to annoy the shit out of you..." He said while wrapping an arm around her. Skye only smirked.

"And have you thought of anything yet?" Skye asked as he only stared into her eyes.

"Nothing yet..." He said as she stared up at his head. She snickered a bit. "Look, your hair is all messy..." She said as he only stared down on her. She stared back at him.

"What is it? You keep doing that." She said as he leaned closer. She smiled. "Hidan... I smacked you once... I'll do it a-" And he kissed her. Her eyes widened, but for some reason, she was drawn to it. He leaned back and they stared into eachother's eyes for a while in silence. "What the hell just happened?" She asked as he shook his head.

"I don't even know..." He said. Skye smiled but then jumped back when the door opened. It was Tobi.

"Skye-tan! Can you do Tobi a favor?" He asked but then turned to the glaring Hidan. Tobi sweatdropped. "Hehehe... Did Tobi interrupt something?" He asked nervously. Skye stood up while shaking her head.

"Nope! Nothing at all... Now what is this favor?" Skye said a Tobi only kept staring at a very intimidating Hidan.

"N-nevermind... Tobi will ask Skye-tan later..." He said while retreating from the room and shutting the door. Skye only stared.

"Well, that was weird..." Skye said as Hidan yawned.

"I thought of a new order..." Hidan said as Skye turned to him.

"And what is that?" Skye asked as he grabbed her wrist and layed her next to him.

"Just stay by my side for a while..." He said while closing his eyes. Skye raised an eyebrow.

"But it's early..."

"Oh well... I want to fucking sleep..." He said as Skye closed her eye while shaking her head.

"Fine... Whatever you say..."

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

"I think you're on that stuff again..."

"I'm telling you! I've finally found them! Death and Angel are in that world!"

"It's a made believe pl-"

"Yeah, yeah, a show created for other's amusement but it's also another dimension."

"But are they really there?"

"They walked into that time whole... Yes, they are there. They've been their for months."

"... So now what?"

"Now?... We go to that world and we kill them..."

"..."

"We cannot have Jehovah's helpers living... They have to go..."

"But this is going against Satin's orders..."

"... So? You know he's been thinking the same thing... He knows that the powerful they get, the harder it will be to fight against the angels..."

"Jehovah and our Lord has been on good terms for centries... Do you really want to risk your life for some stupid crap like this?"

"... Not 'your'... 'Our'..."

"No... I'm not doing this shit with you..."

"Aw.. COME ON!"

"NO! Da'fuck is wrong with you?! You are going against HIS orders... Remember what has happened to the _last_ guy who tried something like this...?"

"... He was going about it wrong..."

"..."

"Look... If you're my friend, you'll do this with me..."

"..."

"Come on... Live together-"

"'Die together'... I hope you suffer in the afterlife..."

"Haven't I suffered enough...?"

* * *

**Back at the base...**

Skye woke up around six pm. She got up and stretched and stared in shock down at Hidan who was still sleeping. She smiled to herself. "So it wasn't a dream... Oh well..." She said while getting up and stretching again. She sighed. "He might be hungry... Might as well fix him something..." She said while exiting the room. The minute her toes had touched the floor, a bad feeling a filled her up. Her eyes widened as visions were being played in her head. Itachi had caught her while it was happening and caught her before she fell.

"Skye-san... Is everything alright? Are you still feeling ill?" He asked as she was gasping for air...

"I saw... Things... I think they... were visions..." Skye said while turning to him. Itachi's eyes widened.

"You're eyes are blinking..." And they were. They were turning black and white repeatedly. Skye's eyes widened as she ran towards Maria and Kisame's room.

"MARIA!" Skye called as Maria slammed the door opened.

"WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHY?!" She asked but then she stared at Skye's eyes. "Cool dude... How are you doing that?" Maria asked as Skye shook her head.

"I'm not..." She said, then Maria moved her head back.

"Then what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Maria asked as Skye shook her head again.

"I DUNNO MAN BUT I'M GETTING SCARED MAN!"

"MAN THIS IS WEIRD AS HELL BUT I WILL STILL HELP YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU DAWG!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO B!"

"What is going on with you two?" Pein asked annoyed as the two girls just stared at eachother.

"The blinking stopped..." Maria said. Skye stared to the ceiling.

"Huh..." She said... Then, she walked back to the kitchen. Maria closed the door while Pein had the most confused expression on his face.

"What the hell?" He asked while shaking his head and walking back to his headquarters. Skye made Hidan a sandwich and something to drink. Hidan walked into the kitchen stretching. Hidan wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought I told you to stay by my side..." He said while leaning by her ear. Skye blushed while sighing.

"Well, I did... And I also made you something to eat..." She said while breaking free from him and giving him his meal. He smirked while eating it.

"Thanks..." Skye crossed her arms.

"I thought I was to work for you until the day ends..." Skye said as he smirked.

"You are..." He said while pinching her cheeks. "Prouda you..." He said as Skye only stared at him.

"I hate you..."

"And I love you too..." He said while snickering and she rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Why are you acting like this?" Skye asked as he finished his meal and turned to her.

"Because this is who I am... Why?" He asked as she only shook her head.

"No reason..." She said while sitting in a chair. He sat right next to her.

"Now... What else do I want you to do?" He asked with the biggest smirk on his face. Skye only stared at him as if she was giving a warning look. He sighed. "NOT THAT!" He yelled as she only stared at him. He smiled to his self. "I know..." He said while leaning closer and Skye blushed.

"And what is that?" She asked in a soft tone. He closed his eyes while caressing her face.

"You have to be mine..." He said whie being a centimeter away. She closed her eyes.

"For how lo-" She was cut off with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and Tobi walked in to get a juice, only to gasp at the sight, which made the two pull back.

"Tobi didn't see a thing... TOBI DIDN'T SEE A THING!" He shouted while covering his eyehole and running away, only to bash into the wall. Skye face-palmed while Hidan just stared at the idiot. Skye turned to Hidan.

"Do I still have to work for you?" She asked with a smile and he turned to her.

"No..." Then he grinned. "But you can have me by your side at all times..." He said as she only gave him a blank look.

"How wonderful..." Skye said as he snickered while wrapping an arm around her and she giggled. But then her eyes widened in horror. "Oh my God, did I just friggin' giggle?" She asked as he bursted into laughter.

* * *

"She sensed us..."

"So what? She still letted her guard down!"

"Dude! She may act stupid but she is very smart at the same time..."

"... Who the hell are you?"

"Man, shut up! You lucky I'm even doing this shit with you!"

"... You know what? You are whining like a lil' bitch man!"

"You know what? I can REPORT YOU ASSHOLE!"

"AND YOU WOULDN'T BECAUSE WE'RE BOYS!"

"..."

"..."

"I hate your ass sometimes man...

"I know... But that's what draw us together..."

* * *

**Who are these mysterious people?**

**Find out in the next chapter :3**

**Love yah guys!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	14. Ritual

**Normal P.O.V.**

It's been about two days since that day with Hidan and Skye, and the two had acted like nothing happened. Skye waltzed into Kisame and Maria's room and Kisame glared. "Oi! Can't you knock?" He hissed, but he was ignored by the girl. Skye turned to Maria.

"Marie, I'm having these funny feelings..." Maria stood up.

"So am I... Is this a sign or something?" Maria asked and Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know..." She said while sighing. Then, her eyes widened. Maria became concerned.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked as Skye scratched the back of her neck.

"Why do I have the sudden feeling of going to the gardens?" Skye asked as Maria only stared.

"I'll come with you..." She said as the two left for the gardens.

* * *

The two had made it there, and they saw a familiar angel. Skye squinted her eyes. "Cathy?" She said as the angel smiled.

"Glad you guys remember me..." Cathy said while walking towards the girls. Maria turned to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and Cathy smiled at her.

"Only to give you girls some orders... And a warning..." She said as Maria raised an eyebrow. Cathy's face became serious. "You girls may be in danger... You were able to sense that, correct?" Cathy asked as the two girls eyes widened. Cathy snorted. "I'll take that as a yes... Anyway, you girls need to prepare holy water... You know, for protection..." Skye raised an eyebrow.

"How are we supposed to do that?" She asked as Cathy sighed.

"A ritual..." She said as the girls only gave her a look. Cathy sighed. "Look, I know it sounds weird... But it'll help you a lot, well, depending on how you do it..." Cathy said as she started to glow. "You'll know how to do it... It's inside of you.." She said while fading away. Skye turned to Maria.

"Well..." Skye started.

"Not it..." Maria said as Skye glared.

"Dammit!" She hissed. Maria snickered while skipping out of the gardens. Skye sighed while sitting down staring at the sky. She thought about a lot of things, but her thoughts were interrupted with footsteps. She turned to see an unsuspecting vistor. Hidan smiled at her.

"Hey..." She smiled at him.

"Hey..." She said while patting a space next to her. He sat down, and the two sat in silence. He turned to her.

"When are we going to talk?" He asked as she gave him a confused look.

"Talk about what?" She asked as he smirked. Her eyes widened in after remembering. "Oh... Yeah... What's there to talk about?" Skye asked as he scooted closer.

"You haven't said a word about it... So I'm just curious..." He said as Skye blushed while staring to the ground.

"I'm just not used to all this..." She said as he snickered.

"Then get used to it..." He said while wrapping an arm around her. She blushed while staring down on the grass. He pulled her closer. "You know, it's kind of funny that we're feeling this way, considering the shit we've been through haha..." He said as she turned to him.

"You are so right... I loved to mess with you, and I still do actually..." She said with a smirk and he only shook his head.

"And the crazy thing is that, thats one of the qualities I like about you... Fucking weird..." He said while sighing. Skye snickered while shaking her head. Then, she started to blush. He took notice of it then smirked. "Whats up?" He asked as she leaned her head on his chest, surprising him greatly.

"Nothing..." She said while closing her eyes.

* * *

Maria was skipping happily to her room until she was yanked into someone else's room. Maria looked around while glaring at the one who did, but then calmed down when she realized who it was. "Sasori-Danna? What do you want?" She asked while sitting down in a chair. He turned to her while holding a bottle.

"You." He said bluntly, making the girl's face turn many shades of red.

"W-What?" She asked while he picked up a needle.

"Yeah, I need you to be my guinea pig." He said as she had this blank look on her face.

"Why can't Hidan do it?" She asked.

"Because Hidan is an asshole. Plus, you are hard to kill, so I would need you to test out my poisons." He said while injecting the liquid into the needle. She gave him a confused hurt look.

"So your trying to kill me...?" She asked softly and he turned his head to her and his eyes widened to the hurt look on her face.

"No... I need your immunity to test out my newest creation. I wouldn't want to kill you." He said sincerly and she only sighed while nodding. He injected a small amout of poison in her, waiting to see what happens. Suddenly, she started to gasp for air. He took notes on the drastic change to her appearance and her actions. She was grasping onto things trying to catch her breath, but was failing to. Sasori calmly injected her with the antidote and took note on how calm she was becoming.

"Ugh... That was hell... Almost as worse as my period..." She said jokingly, though Sasori could tell she was in pain. He actually felt a little guilty and felt on her forehead. He brushed her bangs back and she moved her eyes towards his. "Sasori-danna... What are you doing?" She asked as he froze. He jerked his hand back.

"Uh... Nothing..." He said while turning his back in her. She was just confused. "Um, Maria-san, how about I pay you for testing this out for me?" He asked, still with his back turned on her. If you were guessing, yes, his face was red. Maria sat up, and turned to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he sighed.

"I mean, what do you want?" He asked and she thought on it. She shook her head.

"Nothing." She said bluntly while jumping down and leaving the room. Sasori turned around and stared at the now closed door. He was shocked at her response.

"'Nothing'...?"

* * *

Skye had opened her eyes and gently tried to move Hidan's arm off from her, but he kept a grip on her. He gave her a soft glare. "What are you doing?" He asked annoyed and she sighed.

"I have to get to work Hidan..." She said while just moving his arm off. He rolled his eyes.

"What kind of 'work'?" He asked all whiney. Skye sighed.

"It's religious Hidan." He only stared at her and she smiled. "Well, an angel came in visited us. Turns out, Marie and I are in grave danger." She said boredly and his eyes were just wide. He glared at her.

"And you're telling me this shit now?!" He flared and she gave him a soft glare while crossing her arms.

"Hey, we just found out JUST now as well... Why do you think we were out here?" Skye asked as he thought about it. He sighed while patting her head.

"You wouldn't keep anything from me, right?" He asked, staring right into her eyes. Skye smiled softly.

"Of course... Maybe..." He pounced on her and she just laughed as he wrapped her in an embrace. He placed his head in the crook of her neck.

"You'd better not..." He said softly. She only stared at the clouds, thinking of how she should prepare for the ritual.

* * *

"Aw... She's all cuddled up..."

"Shut up."

"Yeah well... When are we going to attack?"

"... YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW?!"

"Hey... Chill..."

"NO!... Ugh, Goddammit!"

"Brah, don't put the Lord's name in vein..."

"...When this is all over, I'm going to murder you... Hard..."

"I like it rough..."

"..."

"Too much?"

"Yeah dude..."

* * *

Around two o' clock, Skye was dressed in white. She was wearing a light long-sleaved, long flowing dress that reached her ankles. She was standing in the garden, in front of a thing that look like a wide bird bath, but was only a tall fountain with a cross statue in the middlw of it. Skye was two feet away from it, slowly circling it with salt, saying a prayer under her breath, as if she was singing a song.

"Nechť pán mě chránit ... Nechte ho milují mne, a čest mě svými zázraky ..." She said while closing up the circle with the salt. She clasped her hands together. "Můj zachránce mě ochrání, protože zemřel za mé hříchy ... Může vždycky se mnou ..." She said while bowingnher head down. "Teď musím ho nechat mě chránit, protože je svatý ... Amen ..." She said as the water in the fountain began to glow. Skye watched as the salt suddenly dissolved in the soil and the glowing stopped. She walked towards the fountain and saw pure, crystal clear, holy water. After filling little bottles with the hoky water, and the garden was no longer holy. Skye looked around in shock. "What the hell did I just speak?" She packed everything up.

* * *

A day after the ritual, Skye had all her holy equipmemt packed up. Sasori was wandering around the base taking notes. He had bumped into Maria on the way. She smiled at him while apologizing quickly and heading off, but he grabbed her wrist. "Wait, Maria-san." She turned to him. "I really want to pay you back for letting me test my poisons on you." He said and she grinned.

"Alright... You want to know how to pay me back?" He nodded his head. She gave hims a beautiful smile. "Just spend some time with me once in a while." She said while walking off, leaving the puppet shocked. She passed by Skye, who was reading one o her urban novels. "Reading again, aren't you Skye-chan?"

"Mhmm.. This book is good..." She said while turning a page and looking over to her friend. Skye marked her page while swatting her book dowm. "And where the hell do you think you're going?" Skye asked and Maria froze while slowly turning to her. Maria gave a nervous smile.

"Heheheh, Out?"

"Hell no! Sit your ass down! You are NOT going outside." Skye said sternly and Maria sighed.

"Come on Skye-chan. You're not gonna stay in this base all day right?" Maria asked boredly and Skye sighed.

"Maria-chi, you know there are guys after us. We have to make sure we are prepared to face these bastards Marie... I want to make sure we are both safe..." Skye said softly, and Maria glomped her. Skye sigher while rolling her eyes. "Must you try to kill me?" Skye said and Maria laughed while kissing her on the cheek.

"Yaaaaaaaassssssss!" Maria cheered and Skye turned to her snickering.

"Bird..."

"Shaddap!"

"L O L!" The two girls started to laugh and then Pein along with the other Akatsuki members came marching in. Pein went right in Skye's face and Skye was not fazed.

"Oi! What the fuck is this?!" Pein said while raising a crystal bottle. Skye sighed.

"Language!" She screeched and Maria snickered. Pein growled.

"Answer me dammit!" Skye sighed again.

"It's Holy Water your highness." Skye said sarcastically and Pein raised an eyebrow.

"Then why the fuck is the whole base filled with it?!" Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"You know... Extra..." She said and Pein was steaming. Skye glared at him coldly and he actually calmed down a bit. "Look, I took some time out of my hands to do a fucking ritual and now I'm enjoying my time off. Back the FUCK up." She said while standing up and he actually listened. "I'll cue you in on whats going on. There are people after us." Everyone's eyes widened.

"And how do you know this?" Pein asked. Skye rolled her eyes.

"Because I know! Do you really think that my fat ass really wants to be outside, wearing all white doing a fucking ritual?! Really Pein?!" She shouted and Maria started laughing. Skye turned to her. "Dude, it's not funny! I wasn't even prepared for 'not it'!" Skye hollored and Maria laughed harder. Skye sucked her teeth while walking to her room. "Dammit..." She mumbled while closing the doors. Everyone went back to their duties. Pein sighed while rubbing his head.

"That girl will be the death of me..." He mumbled while walking to his headquarters. Everyone heard it and took it by surprise. Kisame snickered.

"If you ask me, I think Leader-sama see's Skye-chan as a little sister..." He said while snickering. Tobi got excited.

"Eh?! Is what Kisame-senpai said true?!" He squeeled and Sasori sighed.

"If you think about it, he does lose his patients when it comes to her." He said and Maria laughed.

"Heheh the asshole got feelings..."

"I HEARD THAT!" Pein yelled from his office, making Maria laugh even more. Sasori watched her and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her to his room.

"Eh? Danna? Why?" She asked while he closed his door. Hjs head hung low as his face turned red.

"Etto..." He mumbled while lifting his head up. "Lets go on a date!" He said embarassingly. Maria's cheeks turned red.

"Huh? Por que?" She asked and he lowered his head again.

"I-I mean... You've helped me before! And..." He stared into her eyes. "I find you pleasant to be around..." He said softly and Maria's heart skipped a beat. She gave a beautiful smile.

"Hai!" Sasori's eyes widened and then he gave a soft smile

* * *

Skye sat on the couch pouting. Hidan walked in and locked the door behined him. He made a face. "You're still using the couch? God dammit..." He mumbled and she gave a scolding look.

"Stop damning God! And I told you already that I don't trust your bed." She said with a light blush on he cheeks. He sighed sighed while giving a soft smile.

"Baka... Those are new sheets. The only female thats been on those sheets is you." He said and her whole face turned red. He smirked. "Now... C'mere." She glared while blushing.

"Iie!" She screeched and he laughed while walking towards her. He picked her up bridal style. "Put me down Jackass!" She said and he dropped her on his bed. She became embarrassed. "H-Hidan...?!" He climed on top of her while smirking.

"Embarrassed?" He asked and she remained quiet while blushing. He chuckled while standing up and staring down at her. "Good." He said while walking out the room. Skye sat up and was blushing crazy.

"BAKA! AHO! SICK PERVERTED FUCK! COME BACK HERE AND ACCEPT YOUR FATE!" She shouted while throwing a pillow at him, but it was too late. He already closed the door. She fumed. "Dammit!" She said while laying back down. On the other side of the door. Hidan was snickering. He never would've thought that he would be this happy.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Another chapter! I've been busy with regents and comps and stuff, but summer is almost here! Yay! Read and Review you guysh! **

**~SkyePanda98**


End file.
